POWER OF THE WOLF
by Pegasus12654
Summary: THIS IS A STORY OF TWO BROTHERS JACOB AND BILLY, IT HAS TWIST AND TURNS AS WELL AS SECRET THAT UNFOLD, WILL JACOB GET HIS WOMAN OR WILL BILLY KEEP HER COME FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AS THE STORY UNFOLDS.
1. THE PROPHECY

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers and although

it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

A Prophecy; A Quileute Prophecy

that must come to pass no matter what the cost.

The Great Spirits of the tribe will see The Prophecy come to life and so will you by reading this story.

First, I will tell the prophecy, and you will watch it come to live before you very own eyes.

There will be twists and turns to make this prophecy come to pass. Secrets will be reveled.

Pull up a comfy chair, pop some corn, and enjoy the story.

Then, in part two and three watch the children evolve into THE POWER OF THE WOLVES.

_**THE PROPHECY**_

_It is written:_ _A_ _female_ _will come to live in the tribe and imbed herself into the house of the Chief_

_The Chief's two sons will fall in love with said female and both brothers will imprint on her._

_This will cause great conflict between the two brothers, but it will work out in the end._

_Within time, the female will discover she has her own powers that will help The Pack defeat the Cold Ones._

_The female will bed both brothers and also carry the seed of both brothers. Both seeds will join together and impregnate the female._

_When this comes to pass the female will show her powers, and the power will conjoin with the child she carries._

_This child will inherit the genes of both brothers and the powers of the female._

_This child and each of her or his children thereafter will become invincible._

_It is said the female's blood will sing to the Cold Ones when they are near and draw them to her,_

_And she will be able to keep them at bay until the Wolves can get to her and destroy the Cold Ones._

_As her blood sings to the Cold Ones it also calls to the Wolves when in need of help._

_It is also within that there will another child be born to the Chief._

_When this child will imprint on one of The Pack, and this child's child will imprint within The Pack it will strengthen The Pack and within four generations a new breed will arise._

_It will be known as the Power of the Wolf._

_It will be so until the end of the Cold Ones and they will be no more._


	2. Chapter 1 THE BEGINNING

Hello everyone…this was one of my stories I wrote when I first started writing I found this story needed an over haul…so I am rewriting this story one chapter at a time…I have no beta with this one so please forgive any misspelled words or words out of contents…thanks for you reading…huggs

Some of the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. Although she dreamed up the base of this story, the story that I am posting is of my making. Enjoy.

Also, keep in mind that this story is a prophecy of my making. It does tend to move rather quickly at first, and everything that happens in the beginning has to happen to fulfill the prophecy,

Also in this story, Billy, Jacobs's dad, has already passed, and instead of Jake having twin sisters he has an older brother named after his father Billy.

There are 3 parts to this story, you will see love, death, twists, turns, and secrets revealed, so sit back in your comfortable chair, pop some corn and watch the prophecy come to life before your eyes…

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

Chapter 1

The Beginning:

* * *

My life has been one big trail.

You know the old saying?

If anything can go wrong it usually does.

Well, that's my life; especially when pertaining to my family.

I always felt as though I didn't belong, Not only was I different from my siblings in my actions but I also looked different, where my eyes are chocolate brown theirs are blue.

I am built different from them as well, where they are tall and have a much more muscular body frame I am small with no muscular features at all.

When I brought this subject up to my mother, she replied saying 'you are a silly girl,' and that my genetics came from somewhere deeper in my family. As I said, I knew I didn't belong and I swore I was adopted, I just couldn't prove it.

I am the oldest daughter of eight siblings in this family. I never really see any of my brothers and sisters anymore, they treat me differently, they have always treated me differently. My father passed away 10 years ago and my mother is elderly and lives with one of my younger brother. So I don't see her much either, I call her once a week to check on her but she doesn't remember much, so it's hard carrying on a conversation with her.

I have two children both grown raising a family of their own. Their father and I divorced after ten years of holy hell, leaving me to raise them on my own. I don't see them much either; Thanksgiving and Christmas; so I am pretty much alone. I have dated a few men in my life searching for my soul mate who I never found and I've had a lot of heartaches and misfortune, so I pretty much stay home and feed off my depression.

I have had dreams of a man who comes to my door announcing that he is my soul mate, but when I awake, I think to myself, how pitiful I am. But the dream feels so real to me for some reason.

And this is where my story begins.

I was sitting watching television one night when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I got up and looked out the front door. It was the middle of summer and it stayed hot well into the night, so I had the front door open. Only the storm door separated me and the outdoors.

A light blue car pulled in and parked in my drive way. I stood there a few minutes watching to see if the person was going to either get out of the car or back up and pull away, using my driveway as a way to turn around to go in the opposite direction. I watched the car curiously and became slightly concerned when it took awhile before the driver finally opened the door and stepped out, the man stood looking at the house as if he was trying to make up his mind whether he was going to come to the door or leave without saying a word.

The man looked to be Native American, very tall muscular built with long black silky hair that flowed down his back almost to his waist. He wore blue jeans with black leather boots and a black wife beater tee-shirt. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. My heart pounded hard in my chest. I didn't know if it was from fear or if it was just a reaction to how attracted I was to the man who was standing in my yard. I was kind of leaning towards the latter.

Eventually he looked up at the door and saw me standing there. He looked at me and smiled; he shut the car door and walked towards the house. He stopped at the front door. Although still a little skeptical, but in awe of this beautiful image that stood before me I opened the door. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Please, tell your name is Lynn?" he asked hopefully in a deep baritone voice.

"That would be me," I replied quizzically. He looked down at the porch with an even bigger smile if that were possible.

"Would you mind if I come in for a minute?" I need to talk to you about something very important and it may take awhile to explain," he pleaded. I stared at him while studying his face to see if I could find any kind of deception there, before I said reluctantly, "I don't know you…I'm not one for letting strange men into my home," I told him.

He nodded his head understanding and smiled a crooked grin.

"My name is Billy Black Jr. and I have come a long way to meet you," he finally responded and pulled out his wallet and handed it to me. I took his wallet and looked at his driver's license.

"Keep it until I've told you why I've come, I promise I'll not harm you. If I am dangerous you can call the police. You have my wallet to prove who I am," I stared at the picture of the man who indeed stood in front of me. It said he was from LaPush reservation, Forks, Washington.

He stood 6 foot 6 inches and weighs 2 hundred and 50 pounds, he has brown eyes and black hair his date of birth was 8/13/64, that made him 45 years old, I looked back at him, while still a little bit skeptical I invited him in.

We sat on the sofa and he just stared at me, although he was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life it still made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"I know what I'm about to say will sound a little weird, but please hear me out before saying anything," he pleaded once again then continued. "I'm Native American and a member of the Quileute tribe. Last week, one of the elders came to me and ordered me to do something. You're probably not familiar with our tribal mythology, but we have a shaman in our tribe. He is also an elder and his name is Tatika. He is a seer and has never been wrong with his predictions, when he sees something of great importance we know not to question him, but to do as he says for the greater good of our tribe," He said honestly.

"He told me I to come to here, he also told me your name is Lynn Young," He replied and I was surprise by the mentioning of my maiden name, I suddenly felt uneasy. What if he was some creepy stalker? And I was alone and I let him in my house. How was I going to get rid of him? If he was some kind of nut case, but that proved to be not so as he continued.

"Tatika told me to come to this address." He held out and showed me a paper that had my name and address scribbled across it. He began again. "He told me I had to make you believe." I looked at him with a furrowed brow…_and wondered what exactly I had to believe in_. "I told him it would be impossible to make you believe, but then he said to make you believe." He ran his hand through his hair, clearly feeling uncomfortable, as I did, _how was he supposed to make me believe all of this, whatever it was I was supposed to believe in. _"I don't know why this was so important to Tatika, but it was and I'm here trying to explain all this to you," he said, he seemed like whatever it was, it was important, so I sat here waiting for him to finish so I could make heads or tails out of what he was saying.

"What am I supposed to believe Billy?" I asked curiously and a bit skeptical. He looked at me like he didn't want me to think he was crazy then slowly preceded.

"Lynn I…." he paused, he looked down at the floor, then back into my eyes as if it was so hard for him to tell me something. "Look, I have been searching all my life for my soul mate…" he paused again and sighed. "You are my soul mate …" He replied confidently as he paused yet again, I think he was waiting for me to freak out. I didn't. In fact, I was kind of overwhelmed and stunned.

After awhile he continued with his strange tale. I know that you have searching for your soul mate. I don't know why we were separated, but with so many states between us it was impossible for us to just run in to one another. So Tatika had to step in and make it possible for us to meet.

There was something about him. Something in his eyes; warm, comforting, safe, home. Then it registered that he was the man I dreamed of the other night. My thoughts were racing, as I was trying to process, trying to take in everything he had told me, then he spoke and again. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. There was something there that was pulling me to him.

"Tatika told me you have already dreamed of me," I gasped, my eyes widened in shock. There was no way he could know that; I hadn't told anyone about that dream, anyone.

Maybe he could read my mind. But that just seemed impossible. My heart began to beat erratically. Beads of sweat formed on my top lip. He could see my discomfort, He laid his hand on my heart, and I immediately calmed down, as I wondered how he did that. He smiled at me lovingly, as he removed his hand.

"How could he know that?" I asked allowed not really meaning to. He smiled at me again like I had confirmed what Tatika has saw was true.

"He is Tatika, that's what he does. He also said it was impossible for you to come to Washington."

"Were you thinking of coming to Washington Lynn?" I nodded my head yes.

"I didn't have the money to go, and I was trying to figure a way to get there after my dream. It was so powerful almost real and I thought if I came there, I would see if it was just a dream or if it was a sign for me to meet my soul mate", I bowed my head not believing I had just revealed how pitiful I truly was.

He placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his, looking into my eyes.

"It's okay, I am here now, Billy replied sweetly, "look, I'm as new to this as you are. I didn't dare come out of the car at first, because I was afraid you would think I was crazy coming to you with such a story. You could have turned me down, In fact, you still could," he said honestly.

"I know Tatika has always been right on the reservation, but I also know that you don't know me or him from Adam and I understand that," he said then sighed. "I came in hopes that you would believe me, I also know there is more to Tatika's reasoning that he hasn't revealed to me as of yet.

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" I asked wary.

"I'm not sure as of yet, he will reveal the rest to me in his own time, it is why it is imperative that you believe what I'm telling you," he said truthfully. He sighed and lowered his head and raised it to look at me once again.

When I saw you there at the door I felt the bond between us, do you feel that bond, Lynn?" He asked optimistically.

"I felt something, when I saw you but I don't know what it was." I told him sincerely.

"Do you think I am crazy?" He asked with anticipation.

"Normally, I would have to say yes," I replied honestly, "but you know things I never told anyone ever," I told him surprisingly.

"Tatika said you would believe me," he replied with a smile, "but I just didn't know for sure", he chuckled letting out the breath he had been holding since he had come into my house. I knew he wanted to ask me something and he seemed a little embarrassed to ask, so I urged him on.

"What is it?" I asked seeing his frustration.

He looked down at his hands and back into my eyes and after a few seconds he spoke, "Can I ask something of you Lynn?"

"I guess," I thought depending on what it was.

He moved himself closer to me stopping only inches from my face. "In our culture, when two soul mates kiss, there is like an electrical charge that runs through our bodies. It doesn't hurt. It makes you feel…warm all over, it's kind of like when people say I saw fire works," he chuckled, "Can I kiss you Lynn?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Hell I already feel warm all over, I didn't know what he was doing to me, but I sure as hell liked it. I nodded my head, "yes." I said quietly.

He moved the final couple of inches to me and looked at my lips as he softly brushed his lips against mine. I felt a slight charge of electricity run down my spine and it caused me to shiver. His lips were so soft and warm my heart fluttered. I moaned as he smiled into my lips and pressed a little harder more passionate. I couldn't think, every nerve in my body stood at attention, even a single tear ran down my check as he wrapped one arm around my waist and placed the other at my neck pressing me harder into his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair to hold on as I felt like at any moment I would float away and only he could hold me to the earth. His tongue softly stroked my bottom lip, he sighed a little moan. His tongue found its way into my mouth as our tongues danced together, our lips moved together as one, like they fit, like I have done this for years with this man and I knew at that moment, we belonged together. We ended our kiss and he pulled away a little my eyes stayed close still feeling the passion, he placed his hands one on each side of my face a feather kissed me. He pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes, he smiled seeing the pleasure he had caused me and enjoyed it. I had never felt a kiss like that in my life I thought to myself and I knew he enjoyed it as well, for I could see the sparkle in his eyes, the passion he felt for me, he laid his forehead against mine, and then he whispered.

"Did you feel that Lynn?"

I nodded my head and cleared my throat and whispered "yes."

"Do you believe what I just told you? That I am indeed your soul mate?" He asked soulfully.

I thought about it for a minute and with the things he had told me and that amazing kiss, I answered the only way I could.

"Yes Billy, I believe you, what do we do know?" I asked him.

He pulled away but still held me close. "Well, I would love it if you would come back to Washington with me, but I think we should get to know a little about one another before we talk about that," he replied and that's exactly what we did.

He talked to me a little about the reservation and that he was chief of his tribe since his father passed away, and what was involved in being chief. That he and his younger brother Jacob ran and worked as mechanics in their own shop. He told me about his people and what it was like living on the reservation. He wanted me to know how the people in Forks looked down on his people. I replied about their small minds. He asked if I had a problem with the fact that if I lived on the reservation, I would be looked at as not good enough to be seen in public with the real folks in Forks, as he called them. I told him no I didn't have a problem with that, I didn't feel any better than anyone else and I felt they weren't any better than me, he just grinned and said he felt the same way and he didn't care how they felt about him.

I told him a little about my self, he said he knew I would miss my family and if I decided to go with him he would make sure I got home a couple of times a year to see them. I told him that's about all I see them now, so that wouldn't be a problem. He looked at me with a sad smiled.

"Does that mean your going back to Washington with me?" he asked excitedly.

I shook my head, "I don't know," I told him confused about the situation, I didn't know if I could leave my life here, not that I had much of a life here, but I had lived here all my life and to move to another state would be somewhat difficult for me, was I ready to make that choice? I asked myself.

He sighed, "We belong together Lynn, he said looking into my eyes, "look, I'm staying at a hotel in town tonight, I will be back in the morning will you at least think about it?" He asked with pleading eyes. I agreed and I walked him to the door, he turned to me and kissed me again passionately as all the wonderful things I felt before repeated it self, when the kiss ended he looked at me.

"Please think about coming home with me, please," he begged and then left. I watched as he climbed into his car and backed out of my driveway and drove down the street and disappeared into the night.

The rest of the night I thought hard about what had just happened, it was so much to take in, but I knew down deep inside Billy was right. I knew he was my soul mate I could feel it and yes we belonged together, yes it was off the wall but I would have been there anyway if I had the money. So I decided to go, I would go for awhile to see how things worked out.

I called my daughter and yes she thought I had lost my mind that I was completely insane, but she also knew she couldn't stop me. She agreed to check on the house and I left my debt card where she could find it so she could pay what little bills that it would paid. I was in between jobs at the moment. If I decided to stay she would pack up my things, which wasn't much and store them for me.

I packed a small bag and tried to get some sleep. I finally got up and made coffee and breakfast thinking Billy might be hungry before we talked. At 8:30 a.m. there came a knock at the door, my heart began to race again with just the thought of him being here. I took a deep breath and answered the door. There stood Billy with his beautiful smile. I let him in as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Good morning beautiful," he said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately, once we released our kiss he looked into my eyes and smiled brightly.

"I made us breakfast", I told him as his eyes widened he grinned from ear to ear.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," he replied. I laughed as I lead him to the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee and placed a plate piled high with bacon, eggs and toast in front of him, he ate like he wasn't going to see food again, he definitely had a good appetite, which was good to see. After we ate and I cleaned the kitchen we went to sit back in the living room. Once we were comfortable he turned to me.

"Well did you think about what we talked about last night about coming back to Washington with me?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath and blew it out between my teeth. I stood up as he watched my every move, I walked across the room and I was hoping I was doing the right thing. I turned to look at him. He looked like a little kid waiting for a candy cane after seeing Santa Claus. I swallowed hard, "I'm going with you," I told him as he closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. A tear ran down his face which shocked me, he stood up hurried to me and grabbed me into a enormous hug taking my breath, he swung me around a couple of times and sat me on my feet and kissed me hard and long, I knew he had to have bruised my lips but I didn't care I loved the way he kissed me, it felt as normal as breathing, when he released me he looked me in the eyes with tears still streaming down his face, I wiped them off his cheek.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back with me," he replied relieved.

"Like you said, we belong together," I told him as he smiled, and kissed me again, when he pulled away this time he whispered in my ear, "I love you Lynn, and there is no way I could live without you, I imprinted on you last night. I know you don't understand any of this yet but believe me when I say, I love you." He said truthfully.

"Imprinted," I said shocked.

"Yes my love and I will explain everything to you once we get home, he promised.

"I know what imprinting is Billy," I told him. He looked at me.

"How" he asked, it was his turn to be shocked.

"I read about it. But I thought it was fiction that Stephanie Meyers made it up for her books, he sighed and then smiled.

"Did you read her books?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes, I read all four of them a few times," I told him, "Hasn't everyone?" I asked smugly. He laughed.

"You would be surprised how much of what she put in her books are true, imprinting is one of those," he said assured.

"So you know that I can never leave you and never be far from you," he replied. I put my hand on his face as he leaned into my touch.

"Neither can I," I said with a smile and he kissed me again. Gawd when he kissed me I felt like I was part of him, like two pieces of the same puzzle, we just fit together. I melted right into him; I was irrevocably in love with him, I knew it was possible with the imprint but it seemed so fast, I mean I just met him last night, but I can't seem to stay away from him or not be touching him in some way, I can't even fathom the thought of not being with him. It was strange how close to the truth a fictional book could be, and I wondered just how much of that same book was also real.

When he pulled away from me he looked into my eyes, "our plane leaves in 2 hours, are you ready?" he asked excited.

"How did you know I would go with you," I asked with a quizzical brow.

"I didn't, I was just hoping, so I got your ticket just in case," he said with a big smile, he gave me a quick kiss, "go pack," he said.

"I already did," I told him as I smiled at him and he smiled back and said.

"Let's go." He said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 2 THE SECOND IMPRINTING

"REWRITE"

WARNING: A LITTLE LEMONY FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER.

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Although she dreamed up the base of this story the story here that I am posting is of my making.

Enjoy,

Also keep in mind that this story is a prophecy of my making.

It does tend to move rather quickly at first.

Everything that happens in the beginning has to happen to fulfill the prophecy.

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 2:

THE SECOND IMPRINTING

The trip to Washington was long. A car was waiting for us when we arrived. Billy walked up to the driver and hugged him. The man looked so familiar as if I had met him before, but then I realized I hadn't met him, he looked familiar because he looked exactly like Billy the same smile the same dark eyes and the same dark hair, except shorter the same bronze color skin and he was as tall as Billy, he was just as handsome as his brother only younger. He looked to be in his mid 20's. Billy was speaking to him in their native tongue and the only word I understood was Jacob and he mentioned my name. It was an amazing language one I would love to learn some day.

Billy walked over to me and wrapped one arm around my waist and faced his brother and introduced me.

"Jacob I want you to meet the love of my life," he said proudly as he kissed the top of my head.

"Lynn Young this is my brother Jacob Black," he said as I held out my hand to shake his.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob," I told him as he smiled that brilliant smile that he also shares with his brother.

He reached out and grabbed my hand and shook it a little too tight and didn't let go.

He wrapped the other arm around me and gave me a huge hug, as I felt that same electricity travel through me as it did Billy the day before. I gasped and took a step back away from Jacob.

When he released me from the hug he held onto my hand and he still had that gorgeous smile. Looking deep into my eyes, his grip became tighter and my hand began to ache. I looked at Billy for help not understanding what Jacob was doing.

Why was he squeezing my hand so tightly? Billy looked at Jacob with concern "Hey Jake let go of her hand man your hurting her," he demanded.

But Jacob wouldn't let go instead he grip became tighter. I winced as the pain grew; it started to hurt like hell. Billy grabbed Jacob and shook him.

"Jake man your hurting her let go what the hell's wrong with you man," he screamed.

When Billy shook him he snapped out of whatever trance he was in, turning my hand loose and stumbled backwards.

I shook my hand to get the feeling back into it and rubbed it to get the blood circulating again.

I looked at Jacob who was starring at Billy he had a glaze over his eyes and Billy was talking to him in their native tongue again. Billy was quite upset with Jacob obviously.

I walked up to Billy and touched his arm.

"Billy its fine I'm okay really," I told him not wanting to be the cause of them getting into a fight; they're brothers I would never want that.

Billy turned to me with his eyes closed, slowly opening them, he had a sickly, worried look on his face, that broke my heart.

"Billy is everything alright?" I asked as his smiled slowly returned.

"Fine honey," he replied lovingly as he put his arm around my waist and led me to the car while Jacob got our bags and put them in the trunk.

On the drive to the reservation Jacob apologized profusely over and over again for hurting my hand. Although I knew he didn't do it on purpose I did wonder what it was all about, the look on his face was of one who was in some kind of trance, his eyes were glazed over and he wore a stupid smirk on his lips, he acted like he was in another world of his own, and it clearly scared the hell out of me.

I kept telling him it was fine not to worry about it. I also noticed he keep watching me through the rear view mirror.

Billy was acting strange as well he put his hand around my waist and slid me as close to him as he could get, not that it's weird that he did that but I had the feeling he was like trying to protect me from something, and to tell the truth I was glad I was a little freaked out with the way thing were going right now, and I was glad that Billy was protecting me as he kept looking at Jacob in the rear view mirror giving him dirty looks. I wasn't afraid of either of the men, but of the situation of not knowing what was going to happen next, I found Jacob a very sweet and caring man as was Billy, but the situation kept changing it gave me a chill and I think it mainly had to do with not knowing what was to come or what was happening at the moment. I could feel sort of a static in the air, like a current that was being charged and floating through the air searching for it conduits, or a puzzle that was slowly coming together, piece by piece. I looked up at Billy and smiled and patted his hand to let him know I was okay; he smiled back at me and kissed the top of my head. And everything seemed to be okay once again.

When we got to Billy's house Jacob jumped out of the car and ran to my side of the car and opened the door and extended his hand to me to help me from the car. I kind of cringed at the thought of handing him my hand after the last time, but I did and it was fine, he was very gentle.

"Thank you Jacob" I told him with a smile.

"Anything for my lady," he said grinning from ear to ear as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

I was very taken with Jacob my heart skipped a beat when he kissed my hand but I didn't think anything of it other than Jacob being charming.

Billy walked around the car and put his arm around my waist and turned me away from Jacob as I was faced the house. The house was beautiful a large log cabin with windows that covered the whole front of the house. It set on a hill with steps leading down to a walk way and on the other side of that a drive way.

Billy led me to the house as Jacob got our bags from the trunk.

As we entered the house we walked into the living room on the right and the dining room on the left and on the left of the dining room there were stairs leading up to the second floor which I found out later he didn't use much except for storage.

The kitchen run along the back wall and was completely open with a breakfast bar dividing the dining room from the kitchen. Billy stopped to check his mail and phone messages while I continued exploring the house.

On the right side of the kitchen was a hallway that led to double doors straight a head and a single door to the right of the hall was a guest bathroom and through the double doors was Billy's bedroom. It had a huge California king bed set against the wall on the left of double doors and the bed faced a wall of windows that reached from ceiling to floor and another set of double doors mad of glass that led to a deck that hosted a hot tub and a view that was to die for.

The view was of snow cover mountains off in the distance and a river that flowed between the house and the mountains truly breath taking, also as you walked into the bedroom to the right of the double doors lay a walk in closet that was big enough to be mistaken as a small bedroom and to the left of that lay the master bathroom with a huge shower and tub and a wrap around cabinets with conjoining mirror.

Jacob brought the bags in and laid them on the bed then he looked at me.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful," I replied.

"The house or the view?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Both," I replied with the same chuckle. I continued watching the view as Jacob watched me and then I heard Billy.

"Jacob, Jake!" Billy yelled again which drew my attention away from the view to look at Jacob starring at me still smiling. I turned away from Jacob and walked to Billy and wrapped my arms around his waist as he looked down to me and smiled sweetly and winked as he wrapped his arms around me.

He looked back to Jacob with a scowl.

"Jake will you excuse us for a minute please, which sounded more of a demand.

Jacob started to walk out of the room when Billy stopped him.

"Don't take off Tatika wants to see us right away," he demanded as Jacob scowled at Billy.

"Fine;" he said bitterly, then looked at me and smiled sweetly gave me a winked and left the room closing the door a little too hard.

Billy looked back at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"So what do you think?" He asked as all I could think about was his strong bronze colored arms wrapped around me and the tingling I felt from his touch as I starred into those beautiful brown eyes, he chuckled, which brought me back to my senses.

"Oh it's very nice and the view is breath taking," I told him. He smiled and leaned down to my ear. "I'm glad you're here with me," he whispered as he kissed the side of my head. We sat down on the side of the bed and he faced me.

"We need to talk honey," he said with a worried look on his face again. I was wondering what could had happened in the short time I had been here.

"Okay what about," I replied guarded. He sighed and I put my hand on the side of his face as he leaned into my hand. He gently took my hand and kissed my palm and held it on his lap and played with my fingers.

"It's about Jacob there's been kind of a complication," he said concerned and continued.

"While we were at the airport…." He paused and sighed as he pushed his hair back out of his face, and looked back at me, "He imprinted on you as well," he said afraid of my reaction.

"I don't understand," I said in a state of shock. "I thought you could only imprint on one person, I mean I am your imprint how could Jacob imprint on me as well?" I asked him a little concerned.

"Normally, that's true but Jake and I are like royalty, I'm chief it can only happen like this in our family," he explained. "It's only happened once before and even then it was a hundred years ago. Usually it only happens if a brother dies and the other brother imprints on his dead brothers wife. I don't want you to worry about this it will work out," he said trying to comfort me.

"I am kind of worried Billy, I mean I know that if you imprint on someone and you can't be with your imprint it can cause great physical pain and great heartbreak," I told him nervously. "I don't want to cause Jacob any pain in any way," I told him sadly.

Billy closed his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Honey this is not your fault and no one could have seen this coming, Jacob understands what's going on he knows that you and I are together," he said reassuring me. "We have to go to Tatika in a few minutes to talk to him about this, plus he wants to meet you as well," he told me proudly. "But there is one thing I have to ask you," he said uncomfortably. He looked deep into my eyes before he spoke letting me know how serious he was in the asking of this question as he began.

"This is not about me or Jacob this is all about you." It's you decision," he said sternly.

"Okay," I said, as I waited for the question knowing of its importance.

"You have to choose between me and Jacob," he said meaningfully.

I gasped my head was spinning. "Choose?" I said, confused, I looked around the room and I thought for a few seconds, I want to be with Billy but I don't want to cause Jacob any pain, this isn't fair, as I thought for a few seconds more. I have no choice, this isn't my fault there's nothing I can do about this, I continued thinking. I looked at Billy's face he looked so sad, you could see the worry lines across his face as he spoke.

"Jacob and I are both your soul mates. I am so sorry to make you do this honey and none of this is your fault and it's killing me to make you choose, but it is your decision you must make the choice," He said as he looks at me and awaited my decision. I swallowed hard and began to speak.

"Billy I came here to be with you I want to be with you, I don't want to be with anyone else but you, but I don't want to cause Jacob any pain, but like you said this isn't my fault, I am in love with you Billy," I told him truthfully.

Billy closed his eyes and sighed in relief, he grabbed me and hugged me so tight and whispered in my ear, "Thank you baby, I love you so much you are my life and my world, you are everything to me," he replied.

Then he pressed his lips to mine hard and he laid me back on the bed kissing me passionately.

Billy took his hand and grabbed one of my legs and pulled it up over his hip and then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I could feel his arousal as it pressed against me.

His lips mashed against mine leaving me breathless and in need of air but I didn't care because all I wanted was for him to touch me, I wanted him to pull me inside of him to keep me safe and warm and love me forever.

His kiss became more passionate; he moaned my name as I moaned his. My heart pounded so hard I thought it would explode.

Without his lips leaving my body he kissed his way to my neck as he slid his hands under my shirt and messaged my breast, his touch sent shivers down my body and I arched into him wanting more of him.

His lips returned to my mine as his tongue stroked my bottom lip which sent chills all over my body. His tongue found mine as they danced together and our kiss became more intense.

I softly glided my hand up his shirt and rubbed his beautiful sculptured chest, he was so warm and hard. I gently rolled his nipples between my fingers as he suck in a breath and blew it out whispering my name as I pushed my body into his arousal and he growled in pleasure.

I lowered my hand down to the waist of his pants and rubbed across his waist line, he shivered with my touch. I slipped my hand into his pants and found the tip of his manhood, he moaned with pleasure as my fingers touched him; I pushed my hand deeper until I could wrap my hand around his huge bulge that was hidden in his pants.

I stroked him a few times and his hips pumped forward "Oh Gawd," He moaned in my ear. "That feels so good baby," he moaned as he slid his hand into my jeans and under my panties and rubbed my slick mound as I moaned his name. He slipped two fingers between my fold and stroked them in and out as he pressed hard against my lips to muffle my screams so Jacob couldn't hear the pleasure he now gave me. "Billy," I moaned, with every nerve in my body standing on end.

I could hardly control my self as I was getting closer to my release as he was as well. We kept pace together, me stroking his manhood softly but in rhyme with him stroking in and out of me.

We were both on fire for one another lost in the moment and when my release came I threw my head back into the mattress as Billy pulled me into his chest to muffle the sound of pleasure.

Billy's release came at the same time he buried he's head into my hair gowning with pleasure as we waited for our high to subside.

He kissed me once again and whispered in my ear, "That was amazing baby," he said softly.

I kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear and I whispered "yes it was." He pulled me away a little and leaned his forehead into mine "I love you baby, he said passionately.

As I returned the sentiment by telling him, "I love you too, baby."

The next thing we hear is Jacob banging on the door yelling, "are we going are not, if not I'm going home." He seemed really agitated, you could tell by his voice he had ran out of patience and I'm sure he was imaging all sorts of things that might be happening in here and he didn't like it one bit.

I looked at Billy as he rolled his eyes, "go on out there I have to change my pants;" he said looking down at the wet spot that appeared on his pants after his release. We smiled at each other and I ran to the bathroom and washed my hands and adjusted my clothes and after I ran a comb through my hair, I exited the bedroom and walked into the living room.

Jacob sat on the sofa pouting, when he saw me he perked up and smiled at me, "are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

I looked at him quizzically.

"Yes Jacob, I'm fine, thank you for asking," I told him sweetly.

"Billy told you didn't he?" he asked clearly up set.

"Yes Jacob he did," I told him sadly. He sighed.

"Then you know that I am in love with you too," he replied with anticipation.

"Yes" I sighed, "I'm so sorry Jacob," I told him apologetically.

"No you don't understand…. you have to have the same feeling for me as you do Billy, that's how it work's, you have to love me as much as you love Billy, you just don't know it yet you've just been with Billy longer, once you get to know me better you will love me as much as you do him!" he replied apprehensive.

I looked at him wishing I could ease his pain when I heard Billy yell, "JAKE!"

Billy walked over to me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, glaring at his brother.

Jacob looked at Billy and told him, "If you're going to tell her about how imprinting works then tell her all of it not just what you want her to hear;" he said clearly agitated then looked over at me, "you and I need to have a talk," he said assertively.

Billy spoke up again, "You stay away from her Jake!"

Jacob just shook his head and glared at Billy, "are we going or not", he said angrily.

We pulled up in front of this small house and got out and went inside.

There sitting in a big comfortable chair sat a little old man, he looked like he could be a hundred years old.

Billy led me up to him and introduced me, "Tatika this is Lynn Young, Lynn this is Tatika," he said proudly.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you sir," I told him sweetly.

"Thank you my child, I have watched you grow for many years," he told me. I looked at him confused, how could this man watch me for years as I grew up? I thought to myself as I waited for another piece of the puzzle to take its place.

"You have watched me?" I asked surprised at his comment. "Why?" I asked truly wanting to know.

"Because you're presences is very importance to our tribe young lady," he said which confused me even more and I was still waiting for the next puzzle piece to fit together.

"You should have been here long ago, but you are here now and you will do what you are meant to do, it will be just a little bit tougher on you Is all," he stated to my complete confusion once again.

My mind was racing again like it was when Billy came searching for me, what is this supposed mean, I was so confused again. Where is that damn piece of puzzle I wondered trying to figure out what was going on?

"And what is it that I'm meant to do?" I asked questionably.

"It will come to you naturally in time," he said, I looked at him surprised at his lack of information, well that didn't help, I thought to myself.

"Come here my child," he said as I walked up to him and he took my hand he closed his eyes and chanted something in his native tongue. He opened his eyes and looked at me and then looked at Billy.

I too looked at Billy, he had a worried look on his face and when he looked back at me he smiled and shook his head as to tell me it will be okay. I looked back at Tatika and he smiled as well.

"You will marry Billy," he proclaimed, I looked at Billy and he was grinning ear to ear. I remembered what Billy had told me when we first met at my house, he said that Tatika was never wrong that everything he saw came to pass; did that mean I really will marry Billy? I thought to myself.

"You will do the old ceremony," I didn't know what that meant so I looked over at Billy again with a confused look on my face, where not a second ago Billy was smiling with a huge grin, now I find a worried frown and not only that but Jacob was on his feet next to Billy with the same worried frown and staring at me.

"What? What's wrong? What does that mean?" I asked frightened.

"There is nothing wrong child everything will be just fine you will see," he said with a sweet smile on his face.

I understand Jacob has imprinted on you as well and you have chosen Billy is this not true?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes," I said sadly.

Jacob spoke up "Billy didn't tell her all of it. He didn't tell her she would love me as well, once she gets to know me," he complained.

"Jacob my son you must trust me it will work out in the long run, she is your brother's imprint," Tatika told him quietly, I could see he was talking to him in a calm voice trying to get Jacob to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"But she's mine as well," he complained.

Tatika looked at Billy, "take Lynn to your home explains to her how the old ceremony works. Leave Jacob with me we have much to talk about, make sure you set a date for the ceremony," he told Billy accordingly.

Billy put his arm around me and started to led me out when Tatika spoke again, "Billy," he said, as we turned to look at Tatika, "make it soon… you understand?" He said sternly.

"Yes", Billy said with that frown again.

Tatika walked up to me and took my hand, "it is a great pleasure to meet you my child. I will be doing the ceremony so I will see you soon," he kissed my hand and Billy escorted me out so fast I didn't even get a chance to say thank you or good bye.


	4. Chapter 3 THE WEDDING

"REWRITE."

This is a long chapter…enjoy.

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Although it revolves in world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making

WARNING: LEMON ALERT. ENJOY.

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 3

THE WEDDING

* * *

As we arrived home I turned to Billy, "You haven't eaten all day; would you like me to fix you something to eat?" I asked. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You would do that for me?" He asked smiling at me.

"Of course I would, I love you and want nothing more than to take care of you Billy," I told him sincerely. He smiled lovingly.

"Come on," he said grabbing my hand and leading to the kitchen, "I'll help you," he offered as we gathered up the ingredients to make spaghetti a salad and some garlic bread.

After dinner Billy and I sat down to talk he wanted to explain to me what the old ceremony was about. I sat and listened well to his explanation, worried because of the way the two men acted when Tatika suggested it.

"The old ceremony is the transfer of the blood… It's when two people get married and during the ceremony Tatika, will cut the bride and groom's hand with a spiritual knife, they place the bride and grooms hand one over the others so their blood can mix together. They are tied together in that position for the duration of the ceremony and reception, and before they leave the reception Tatika, will cut the bond and they are one together until their death," he explained.

I must have looked worried about the procedure because Billy immediately tried to calm me down, "Don't worry baby I'll be there for you," he said as he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. The thought of cutting my and Billy's hand to join our blood was a little bit creepy…I wondered who thought up all these rituals anyway, but I realized that another piece of the puzzle was placed in its place, I thought to myself. But something else started to bug me…ever since I have met Billy, I have pretty much been told what I should do, the imprint on both brothers, and the wedding being decided for me, and they want to cut my hand so I can share my blood with Billy's? and not once was I asked if it was okay, well to be honest with myself, Billy did ask me about who I wanted to be with, him or Jacob, but the imprint was decided for me and the wedding was as well, how do they even know I want to get married again, it's not like my first one turned out all that well, I sighed as I looked up at Billy.

"Do you all just decide to get married without even finding out weather your partner wants to get married or not?" I asked a little irritated. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me and looked into the eyes.

"Don't you want to marry me Lynn?" He asked chuckling.

"I just think it would be nice if I was asked, before everyone starts planning my wedding," he laid his head back and heartily laughed.

"You're absolutely right; it's just when there is an imprint both parties just feel the same way about the other, so it's kind of automatic. But your absolutely right Lynn you should be asked, wait here he told me" as he ran into the bedroom, and when he came back he stood in front of me and stooped down to face me. He took my hands into his and he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Lynn, I love you so much I have waited for you my entire life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are my life. My whole world. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" And make me the happiest man alive? He asked truthfully, while still looking into my eyes waited for my answer and even though I knew he was going to ask me it still touched my heart and tears pooled in my eyes and over flowed and ran down my check.

"Oh Billy I would be honored to be your wife," I jumped into his arms, almost knocking to the floor.

"I love you Chief," I told him.

"I love you Lynn so much," he said as he kissed me softly and reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny little box and opened it to reveal a dainty diamond engagement ring. It had one stone on top and two stones on each side of the bigger stone and on each side of those resting on the gold band were two tiny russet Wolfs. I gasped at the site of it. It was so beautiful, as I looked into Billy's eyes and more tears flowed down my cheek.

"This was my mother's engagement ring; would you do me the honor of wearing it?" He asked proudly.

"Oh Billy it's beautiful I would be honored to wear it," I told him as he slipped it on my left hand ring finger and it fit perfectly. He kissed the ring that now sat on my finger as the tears still flowed.

He stood up taking me with him and swung me around and set me on my feet and kissed me passionately.

He walked around turning the lights off in the house and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. He sat me on my feet and softly kissed me again then whispered in my ear "Take a shower with me baby," I nodded my head as he pulled me to the master bath and turned on the shower, we proceeded to undress each another seeing him with his shirt off blew me away. His muscles rippling down his arms and the six packs he supported on his chest, I just wanted to lick every inch of his body, but what really blew me away was when I looked down and noticed the size of his manhood, it was huge! I know that I touched it earlier and I knew it was big but this was unbelievable, I smiled joyfully. "You like what you see?" He asked with a chuckled.

He looked me up and down, and with a smile. "Baby, you are so beautiful," he said, and with that he picked me up and stood me in the shower. We pressed against one another as we washed each others hair Billy was on his knees while messaging his scalp with his favorite shampoo, he held me close while nipping at my breast and flicking his tongue across my nipples. This sent me into a frenzy. Billy I moaned? We separated only a little to wash our bodies and after we rinsed I slid down to my knees as he stood up looking into Billy's eyes as I stroked his staff a few times and he gasped and closed his eyes, "Oh Gawd Baby, that feels so good," he proclaimed.

I licked the head of his staff and he growled and grabbed my hair.

I licked down the sides of his huge muscle not missing one inch. I placed my mouth over his manhood, and slowly took it into my mouth slowly sucking and licking my way as I went until it hit the back of my throat, he shiver and moaned my name at the same time. I sucked him almost down my throat as I moaned which almost sent him over the edge.

"Oh my Gawd Lynn," he yelled in ecstasy, "that feels so fucking good," he said again. I started stroking him in and out of my mouth slowly at first which started him moaning every time I sucked him in?

I started picking up speed, when I knew he was close shoving his manhood into the back of my throat. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh Goddddd," he screamed as the warmth of his seed ran down my throat. I licked him clean and with a moan, "Oh honey you taste so good," I told him as I smiled.

He grabbed me and pulled me to his mouth and kissed me hard, "Oh baby that felt so amazing," he said as he kissed me down my neck nibbling on my ear lobe and then crushed his lips into mine.

He reached down and pulled one of my legs up and sat it on the side of the tub while rubbing my mound, "mmm," I moaned as I buried my head into his chest, he place two finger between my fold and pushed them into me "Ohhhh Baby," I moaned.

He wrapped the other arm around my waist and held me to him. "You like that baby?" He asked still kissing my neck as he stroking his fingers in and out of me. "Gawd yes," I moaned again.

I started moving my hips against his finger, pushing them in deeper. Billy I moaned.

Cum for me baby, he whispered.

My walls closed in around his fingers as I pushed my hips faster against his fingers and they went deeper, I was close so he picked up speed pushing his fingers in deeper and harder and faster to keep up with my rhythm, "Oh honey your so wet," he cried, "Come for me baby" he whispered in my ear again. "Oh Baby…. Oh Baby…. Ahhhhh…..I screamed as I came hard coating his fingers. I pressed my head into his chest harder and kissed his chest over and over again until I came down from my pleasurable high.

"Oh god honey," I cried shakily, that was amazing.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did baby?" He asked with his sexy grin.

I pulled him down to meet my lips and kissed him passionately, "I loved it baby," I whispered. Billy wrapped a towel around me and one around his waist. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed.

He laid me on the bed and pulled the towel off of me. He pulled me up on the pillow and went to stand at the foot of the bed, staring at me and I swear he growled. He ripped off his towel and threw it across the room.

He climb on the bed on all fours and paced the bottom the bed like an animal surveying his prey, before it pounced. He then climbed between my legs licking my thighs as he went.

We stared into one another's eyes as he reached my fold, he sniffed and smiled at me as he placed his manhood just inside my fold, he leaned up to my neck being careful not to insert his manhood any further than he already had.

He kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear "Do you want me baby?" he whispered. I shivered as I felt his warm breathe on my skin.

"Yes Billy," I whispered shakily as he still kissed my neck, "How bad baby?" He asked again in a whispered. I moaned at the thought of his manhood sliding inside of me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to push him in side of me but he wouldn't budge. "Billy pleases," I begged as he pushed in a little more and we both moaned. He stared in my eyes and he smiled taking pleasure in his teasing and enjoying watching the pleasure on my face as I bit my bottom lip.

He bent down and kissed my lips passionately and slowly lowered himself into me as we both moaned into one another lips. He moved his head down to kiss my breast, "Oh Billy," I moaned and arched my back into his face as he stroked my nipples with his tongue.

I grabbed his head taking two full hand of hair in my fist,"Oh God Baby," I yelled. As he moved in and out of me faster and harder, bringing me closer to my release.

He went back to kissing my neck as shoved his shaft deep inside of me with so much force the bed pounded against the wall, we both were moaning in pleasure as he buried his head into my hair.

"You're so wet and tight baby," he whispered in my ear as he stroked in and out of me over and over going a bit faster and pounding into me harder, "You feel so fucking good baby, I can feel ever inch of you," he whispered as he grunted with every stroke, bring himself closer to his release as well,

My walls started closing onto his manhood, "I love how you feel inside of me honey," I cried. Almost…Ahhh…like you…Oh God…were part of…Oh God…me…Oh Baby…a perfect fit…Ahhh and with that my core exploded, my warm juices flowed all over his shaft.

"Yes, Baby, Yes!" he moaned and with a few more thrusts deep into me he went over the edge and exploded his warm juices deep into me. He leaned his head back and roared in pleasure as we rode our orgasms out together in ecstasy, until it subsided and we collapse together with heavy breathing and our hearts beating in the same rhythm followed by a fiery kiss.

He rolled over taking me with him and laying me on his chest, I could still hear his heart beating fast.

That's as close to heaven I had ever been. "That was amazing honey." I told him as he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes it was baby," he agreed still trying to catch his breath.

"There's one thing I didn't tell you yet," he said proudly. I looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"What's that baby?" I asked.

"When we make love to our mates the imprinting becomes stronger," he told me with a huge smile.

"What do you mean honey?" I asked curiously.

"Our love grows and the binding gets stronger."Don't you feel it baby?" He asked and I did, I didn't think I could get any closer to anyone as I was to him at that moment.

"I love you Billy with all my heart and soul," I told him softly.

He kissed me, "Forever baby forever and ever," He said and kissed me again.

I lay on his chest and we feel to sleep in each others arms and slept through the night.

The next morning Billy was lying behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around me holding me close to his body. I could hear his heavy breathing and I knew he was still asleep.

I tried to get up he pulled me back. "Where are you going?" He asks with his eyes still closed.

"I'm going to the bathroom baby," I told him as he released his hold on me.

He kissed the top of my head and let me go. "Hurry up," he said, and I did as he asked with a big smile.

I ran from the bathroom and jumped into the bed as he covered me back up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him once again.

"We have to set a date for our wedding honey," he said opening his eyes and smiling at me as he moved my hair to the other side of my shoulders and began kissing on my neck causing me to moan in pleasure.

"Okay… how soon d…do you w…w…want to do it?" I stuttered. He moved his nose up to my jaw and proceeded to kiss along my jaw bone, as my heart beat faster with his manipulations.

"This weekend?" he said as a matter of fact than a question.

"Does it have to be so soon?" I asked still feeling lost in the passion he was giving me.

"Tatika said the sooner the better," he said as his warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Can we be ready that soon baby?" I asked turning over to face my soon to be husband and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine and kissed him passionately with a moan.

"Sure, Sam and Emily will take care of what we need for the bonfire, so all you need a dress something simple," he said.

"What about the license?" I asked.

"Tatika will take care of that all I have to do is tell him when."

He placed his hand under my chin and brought my face to his, "having second thoughts?" he asked.

"Never," I said, he smiled at me and kissed me so softly. I love you Mrs. Black, I smiled at him.

I love you Mr. Black and with that he made passionate love to me.

Later that day Sam and Emily came by and Billy introduced me to them, Emily and I hit it off right away, we talked as though we were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years, we laughed and giggled most of the afternoon, as Sam and Billy watched happily, shaking their heads not believing we hit it off so well so quickly.

The weekend came quickly.

Emily went with me to buy my dress it was white and hung to the floor it was very simple and light weight and sexy but at the same time elegant. I had a piece of netting to fit over my head that pinned to my hair.

I asked Sam to give me away considering I didn't know anyone on the reservation yet and Jacob will be Billy's best man. He didn't want to do it but Tatika talked him into it. So the wedding was on. We got married on first beach so no one wore shoes it was very simple and very unusual. At least it was to me.

Sam and I rounded the path to walk to Billy and Jacob. Billy was grinning ear to ear.

Tatika wore his tribal shirt as Jacob, Billy, Jacob, and Sam did the same. They were in crested with their family insignia on each one making each one different than the others.

When Sam and I reached the front I turned to Sam and he unpinned my veil and pulled it off my head.

He took my hand and handed it to Billy who pulled me next to his side as we faced Tatika.

He began; at first he did the ceremony in his native tongue.

He asked us if we took each other as husband and wife and we agreed of course as we placed our rings on one another.

Tatika pulled out a old knife he said it was made by the first shifter what every that meant and he spoke more in his native tongue, he asked for my right hand I laid my right hand palm up into his palm and he sliced my hand as the blood pooled into my hand and hurt like hell, I forced air through my teeth but didn't dare show fear or pain to our guest.

He proceed to do the same thing to Billy but only on his left hand, then he took my hand and placed my palm over Billy's palms and tied a cord around our hands to hold them together.

Then he took my veil from Sam and wrapped it around our entire hands.

Then put his hand on both of our heads and chanted more native words and I could swear I felt electric surge run through my body.

I've never felt anything like it before in my life.

Billy looked over to me and smiled and Tatika looked over at Billy and told him he could kiss his bride.

I smiled back at Billy as he leaned down and kissed me softly and passionately. We kind of got lost in each other and Tatika had to clear his throat to get our attention.

When we pulled apart I looked a Jacob who was rolling his eyes looking like he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Tatika introduced us as The Chief and Mrs. Black and everyone cheered.

I had met some of The Pack during the week but not all of them and they were all there in force they sure were a wild bunch. Billy had to stay close to me due to the bonding of our hands so Billy walked us over to The Pack and started introducing me as his wife which brought smiles to both our faces.

"Lynn I would like you to meet the guys," starting from left to right that's Quill as I nodded to each one and said my hello's, and Embry is next to him and that Jared and that Paul and Leah and Seth their brother and sister and then there's Collin and Brady and of coarse you know Sam I smiled at Sam. "Thank you Sam for giving me away."

"It was my pleasure Lynn welcome to the Tribe."

"Thanks Sam."

I looked back at the guys and my mind started working again.

"Wait a minute," I said questionably.

"What is it honey?" Billy asked.

"There names…their same as in the book!" I deduced.

Billy smiled at me, and said. "I told you almost exactly as the book."

"Remind me to ask you more about that book later," I told him, as he laughed and kissed me.

Later when we were getting ready to leave, Tatika came up to us and cut the bond that had tied us together for the last two hours when I looked down at my hand it was completely healed and so was Billy's. I furrowed my brow questionably, as I once again wished that another piece of the puzzle would fall into place.

Tatika held his hands on our heads again and chanted more native words that I didn't understand. When he finished he looked at me and smiled and then at Billy and nodded his head and Billy smiled and pulled me to him and kissed me on the forehead.

I knew something was going on here and had thought that since I've been here. Thing have happened that made no sense, and I was bound to find out what the hell was going on.

I hadn't been here that long. I was lucky to have been here a week. I met Billy one day and a week later I was married to him, not that I'm complaining I loved Billy, but things sure happen fast around here. Then their looking at me and shaking their heads yes and no like they can read minds. I just want to get to the bottom of all this, and what about those twilight book what's up with that…I stood there thinking. I need to do some digging or read those books again and see just how much is real in those things, which is a scary thought if you think about it.

Were-Wolves and Vampire's…it made me shiver just to think about it and the imprinting thing, I sighed, poor Jacob, no I don't think I like that at all.

"Honey," Billy said touching my back to get my attention I turned to look at him. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He looked at me again for a second like he didn't believe me then continued, "I need to talk to Sam for a minute then we'll be ready to leave okay?" he asked, as he bent down and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Okay baby, take your time," as he left me to my thoughts.

I was staring out over the water when I heard a voice.

"Ask him again about the ceremony."

"What?" I said as I turned around to see Jacob standing behind me.

"You heard me, ask him, he's not telling you everything," Jacob continued. "There's more to the blood ritual Lynn."

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked quizzically.

"I'm not allowed, Alpha's orders you're not my wife." He said sarcastically. Another hint to the puzzle that I couldn't figure out, was it like the book? I didn't know…but you could be damn sure I was going to find out.

"I'm so sorry Jacob that you have to go through all this, and I do understand about Alpha's orders.

"How?" He asked smugly.

Did Billy tell you about all our little secrets?" he asked angrily.

"No Jacob," I said adversely, but I have read a few books," I confided in him.

He looked at me for a second, and said "Stephanie Meyer, you know there's a lot in those books that are real." He said unquestionably.

I smiled at him, "Yeah that's what I hear," I told him confidently.

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything…" he said then paused…even if I wanted to I couldn't," he confided.

"I understand Jacob," I said sadly.

"I bet you really do understand, more than they give you credit for obviously," he said stroking my face with his fingers, which sent a shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"You feel it don't you? The pull between us?" he whispered. I swallowed hard, yes I felt it but I couldn't follow through with it, I was married, just married and I loved my husband more than life itself. So I chose to ignore Jacobs question to me, I looked down at the ground.

"Thanks Jacob," I told him. For giving me the compliment about me knowing more than everyone thought I did.

He nodded his head knowing what I was referring to. He looked into my eyes. "I love you Lynn," he said with so much love and pain in his eyes, as my heart broke for him. He ran off and disappeared into the woods.

I felt like crying, it was my wedding day, I should be happy and truly was but I felt like someone just pulled out my heart and handed it to me.

He right about what he said, that the more I am around him the closer I am getting to him. Am I feeling sorry for him or am I falling in love with him.

Oh dear god what am I doing thinking like this. I married Billy I love him…. I want to be with 'Billy for the rest of my life… forever…. I melt when I'm with him…. I can't get enough of him.

This whole imprinting thing has got me a mess and if I'm a mess I can't even imagine what Jacob is feeling, my poor Jacob… Stop it! I told myself and why do I keep thinking about Jacob… I stopped…. and stared out into space.

My stomach began to hurt, Oh god! I'm in love with Jacob; this is so unfair for all of us I feel like I'm caught in this giant web…. I'm in love with two men and I can't leave either of them or they can't leave me, without going through pain, a tear rolled down my cheek.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Billy come up from behind me, he put his arms around my waist and I jumped. He laughed.

"You sure were deep in thought," he said with a chuckle. He pulled me against his chest and kissed my neck, and caused me to moan with his touch.

"A penny for your thoughts Mrs. Black," he whispered in my ear, I moaned once again in pleasure.

"I was thinking how wonderful today was," It wasn't a lie. It was a wonderful day, "I love you Mr. Black," I told him.

He kissed my neck and I melted to him, " I love you too Mrs. Black…You ready for the honeymoon baby?" He whispered in my ear again.

I leaned back into him and my panties just got wet from the mere thought of Billy's touch.

He took a deep breath, "mmm you smell good baby," as he smelt my arousal.

He turned me around to face him and kissed me hard, he stroked my bottom lip with his tongue and I moaned, he kissed me down my neck and I moaned again.

"Billy take me home and make love to me," I whispered. He laughed and picked me up and carried me to the car after he got in he reached across the seat and kissed me again holding me tight, "Billy please! I need you now," I begged. He smiled, five minutes baby and I'm all yours.

As we drove home I sat and stared at him, god he is so gorgeous, I thought to myself and took one hand and stroked his hair as he leaned into my hand enjoying me touching him.

I moved one hand down his chest softly rubbing him; he grabbed my hand and kissed it before lowering it down to his crouch.

I moved my hand down into his pants and wrapped my hand around his manhood as he moaned "Oh Baby."

I stroked him a few time as he laid his head back to the head rest I could tell he was having trouble paying attention to his driving, so I slowed it down a little to make sure we got home in one piece.

He pulled up in front of the house slammed the car in park and turn the key off at the same time and had me in his arms before I knew what hit me.

He kissed me as he took me up to the house, and I melted into him. He kicked the door open and slammed it shut with his foot. He didn't bother with the lights he took me straight to the bedroom lowered me to the bed and feverishly kissed me, There were no time for foreplay we were both Horney as hell and need each other badly.

He tried to free me from my dress but fumble around to much to get it off of me so he did the next best thing he ripped it off me and did the same thing with my bra and panties. He dropped his pants and ripped his shirt off as buttons flew everywhere. He flipped me over grabbed my hips and sheaved his manhood deep inside me as we both screamed in pleasure, we both knew it wouldn't take long the first time around I grabbed the head board as he thrust in to me fierce and fast we both were screaming and moaning as I couldn't get enough of him, he was so huge and every part of him touch and filled me with ever stroke he hit my sweet spot.

"Harder Baby," I cried.

"Oh yeah just like that," I yelled.

"Oh Baby," He moaned. Do you like it this way?" he said between breaths.

"Gawd Yes Billy, Harder Baby."

"Damn baby, I'm afraid I'll hurt you," he said.

"HARDER!" I yelled. "You won't hurt me Baby I need it harder." I screamed. And he did, slamming into me like a sledge hammer on concrete. He was breathing hard and sweating so much his hand keep sliding off my hips so he grabbed my shoulder for more leverage.

"Oh yeah baby I'm almost there," I cried.

"Oh shit!" he yelled "Hold on baby I'm going to cum hard."

"BILLY!" I screamed loud enough for the whole reservation to hear me which push Billy over the edge and he howled like a wolf baying at the moon. Our orgasm was seismic, we both shook uncontrollably and it took forever to come down off our pleasure high. He lay on my back and kissed my neck and shoulders. We finally collapsed breathing hard our heart beating a mile a minute, he flipped me back over and laid me on his shoulder.

"Wow!" he said "shit!" that was... "Wow!" there was no words to cover how good that felt, as he kissed me on my forehead.

"You can say that again," I told him gasping for air.

"Baby you had me hotter than I've ever been in my life," he said as he kissed me on the side of my head, "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked worried.

"No honey, that was simply amazing I loved every minute of it," I told him.

"Hell me too, man that was great…shoo". He breathed out.

"I love you Mrs. Black."

"I love you Mr. Black," as we readied ourselves for round two.


	5. Chapter 4 YOUR'S, MINE, AND OURS

**"REWRITE"**

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER: 4

YOUR'S MINE, AND OUR'S

* * *

I laid my head on Billy chest and I had my arms wrapped around his waist.

"How do you feel Baby?" He asked softly.

"I feel amazing," I looked up at him and smiled. He hugged me to him tighter and I gave him a little squeeze.

"I love you so much baby" as he reached down and lightly kissed me on top of my head.

"I love you more" I told him adoringly.

"I doubt that," he said with a laugh and I giggled.

We had laid there for awhile and I looked up at him to see if he had fallen to sleep, he looked down at me.

"What is it baby?" He asked. I pulled myself up and leaned on one arm to be even with his face as he starred at me waiting for me to answer his question.

"Billy, if I ask you a something will you answers me truthfully?" He looked at me for a second with a puzzled look on his face.

"I will never lie to you Lynn and I will answer if I can."

I looked at him and sighed, "okay" I said. I looked at him and his eyes sparkled with the love he had there for me and my heart melted and I returned the look with a smile. He stoked my hair and reached over and kissed my forehead.

"The blood ritual why was that so important to us?" I looked down at my hand where there was nothing left but a thin red line.

He sighed and placed one of his hands on the side of my face and starred deeper in my eyes and you could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought of how to answer me.

"So full of questions," he said trailing his hand down my face and he sighed again like he dreaded telling me.

"Okay there were two reasons." He paused while looking into my eyes.

"The first is…. I am Chief and my blood or Quileute blood must run through your veins for you are like a princess now and not from this tribe and Quileute blood must intertwining with yours to make you part of this tribe."

"Well that makes scents, but you said two reasons."

He twisted his mouth and drew in a breath and blew it out with a sigh.

He looked at me…."The second reason is well"…he paused.

"Billy" I coasted.

He looked even deeper in my eyes before continuing, "Lynn do you remember when we went to see Tatika, when you first got here?"

'Yes I remember."

"When he took your hand and he was looking into you soul he was checking to see if you were healthy."

"If I was healthy?" I asked surprised "He can do that?"

"Yes he can and more."

"Was I healthy?" He looked back at me sadly.

"No you were not; you would have died within a few months." I sat up in shock thinking of what he had just told me.

"I am dying?" I cried out as Billy sat up quickly and held me to him chuckling softly.

"No baby not anymore you're fine now," I looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean I am fine now?" I said angrily knowing this doesn't make any scents at all. He kissed my forehead.

"Honey I'm not in the Pack anymore so I am not at liberty to tell you something's."

"You're the Chief why can't you tell me anything?" I asked irritated.

"Honey I don't have any control over the Pack anymore just something's, but then only if it threatens the tribe."

"Yeah but." He cut me off.

"I can tell you that although I'm not with the Pack any longer, I still carry their special blood and that blood cans self heal and that blood runs through you're veins now." He smiled.

"So you're telling me that because I have your blood running through my veins that it healed me?"

"Yes that's what I'm telling you." He smiled again.

"So when Tatika took off the bindings and our wounds were healed that's because your blood healed us?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

"And when he looked at you and shook his head to you that." He cut me off again.

"That was his way of telling me that you were healed, yes" as he reached over and kissed my forehead again. "Your fine my love, my princess." He pulled me down on his chest again and held me close again. I sat there as my mind was still wondering though things.

"Billy…."

"Hummm," he said all laid back and feeling comfortable still with a smile on his face.

"Remember when we first met at my house?"

"I'll never forget that day my love," he said with kiss on my head and a smile and I smiled back.

"You were telling me about the imprinting thing."

"Uhmmm, I remember," as he pressed me tighter against his chest lovingly.

"I told you how I knew about some of the secrets because I read Stephanie Meyer's books and I had read them a number of times."

"Yes," As I felt him tense up.

"You told me I would be surprised how much in those books were true," He froze and didn't say anything.

So I pulled away from him and gazed into his eyes once again.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with the most heartbreaking sadness in his eyes.

I felt so bad for asking him, like I was trying to get him to break a promise to his people, and because he loved me I was pulling him in two different directions.

I touched his face with my hand and turned his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry baby…. Never mind…. you don't have to tell me…. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable about this." I kissed him softly and looked into his eyes again and smiled.

"You know I love you more than anything," He said.

"It hurts me not to be able to tell you everything about me and the tribe," he continued.

"It's the law honey…. and I am the law…. I can't tell you what is true and not true in those books…. If I was still in the Pack you would know everything…. because when you're in the Pack you have to tell your mate…. it's required to tell your imprint for her own safety."

"So you're not in the Pack anymore and I'm in no danger now?" I asked.

"You are not," he said. I sat and thought for a minute and I should have thought harder for what I said next was probably the most stupid thing I could have said.

"I am Jacobs imprint…. can he tell me?" And Billy saw red, I should have known that he would have went postal, for crying out loud…I was his imprint and of coarse he would be upset for bringing up Jacob as another one of my soul mates.

Billy sat up fast, almost knocking me off the side of the bed, he turned and grabbed both of my arms bringing me close to him with a jerk I was inches from his face he had fire in his eyes as he spat out to me.

"JACOB IS NOT YOUR HUSBAND, HE CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM DO YOU HEAR ME!"

My eyes filled with tears as they streamed down my face, his eyes changed from fire immediately to sorrow and pulled me to his chest and held me so tight I almost couldn't breath he rubbed my back as he rocked me back and forth as I sobbed into his chest.

"I am so sorry honey this imprinting thing has got me nuts with Jacob and all…. I love you so much," He started out lovingly, "But I will not share you with him!" He said sternly.

"Don't cry sweetheart, I would rather cut off my right arm than hurt you in anyway I am so sorry," he said again being loving.

I pulled away from him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he held on to me kissing his neck.

"I want you and only you baby," I told him sincerely.

He pulled me to his lips and kissed me hard, then laid me back on the bed and made love to me again and again.

* * *

The nights turned into days and days turned back into nights and the nights turned into months until a year had passed.

I stayed away from Jacob as much as I could; Billy and Jacob of coarse had their little tiffs every now and again but nothing really bad.

Jacob was still starring at me every now and again. The one thing that did developed was I knew I was in love with Jacob. That imprinting thing was some powerful stuff and as hard I tried to ignore it the more powerful it got.

I did manage to hide it as well as I could and I think Billy knew, but he never said anything…. he knew that there was nothing anyone could do about it and he knew I was at least trying and I did love Billy just as much if not more.

He never lacked for affection so he loved me and made me happy as I did him.

"He came in from work one day, "Baby, he called. I got to go out of town for a couple of day's tribal business." He knew if he told me it was tribal… I wouldn't ask any question.

I looked at him, "you have never done that before," I said curiously.

"You know I would never leave you if it wasn't important don't you?" He asked as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I know that," I said sadly while he hugged me closer.

"I'll miss you," he whispered into my ear. "I'll miss you too," I said sadly.

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said.

We were quiet through dinner and he helped me clean up after. We hardly said two words the whole time. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against my forehead.

"Lets make early night of it baby, I want to show you how much I love you, as he smiled at me and kissed me passionately and picked my up and carried me bridal style to the bedroom.

We made love that night like we would never see each other again.

He had fallen asleep and I laid next to him watching him sleep.

He looked so tired he had deep dark circles under his eyes, he works to hard I thought to myself…. maybe I can talk to him when he gets back about slowing down, and getting more rest than he has been getting.

I hated that he was going away we have never been apart sense he brought me here over a year ago and my heart was breaking that he had to go tomorrow. I missed him already and he hasn't even left yet.

I gently stroked his hair away from his face and kissed his shoulder; while he was still asleep he rolled over to me and put his arm around me and pulled me close to him and laid his head on mine.

I hugged him and snuggle next to him, I could smell the scent of the light musk after shave he wore as I breathed him in, and he had the smell of the outdoors and the smell of soap from the shower he took not an hour ago.

I kissed his chest,"I love you so much baby," I whispered not knowing if he could hear me or not.

But he came back with an "I love you to honey." As we fell asleep together.

Billy had been gone a day and was due back tomorrow.

I kept myself busy by cleaning house and cleaning house again, I also did some baking; I was doing anything I could to keep me from thinking about Billy not being there with me.

I baked for the Pack some muffins and cupcakes and took them to Emily's.

I spent time with her and we became really close friends….

We would talk about anything and everything…. but when Jacob would come in I would leave….

And when our eyes made contact I could feel his pain and I knew I had to get away from him.

I would get up and leave saying my good byes to Emily who knew how bad it was getting.

I walked out the door…. not wanting to be in the same room with him to keep trouble down.

"Hi Lynn," he would say in a sad voice that broke my heart. "Hi Jacob." Then I would cry all the way home.

It made me want to stay home all the time just so we could spare each other some of the pain we felt from not being together.

It was getting late and I was getting ready to turn the lights off and lock up when a knock came at the door, who could that be I thought to myself as I opened the front door, and there stood Jacob, my heart pounded fast and hard I looked at him and he smiled at me with that brilliant smile.

"Hey beautiful," he said. It took everything that I had to keep from jumping into his arms but I controlled myself biting my lower lip to help me stay in control.

"Jacob your not suppose to be here," I told him shakily.

"I know I just need to talk to you for a minute can I come in?" I could never deny Jacob anything. I sighed.

"Come in," I nodded to the living room. He bounced in and sat on the sofa he looked at me and patted the sofa next to him with a big smile trying to get me to sit down next to him.

I started to do it too until I caught myself and sat in the chair across from him.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked trying to stay calm about it all, but still shaking from the mere fact of him being so close to me.

"I wanted to tell you that I know." I looked at him confused.

"Jacob, it's too late for guessing game…. What is it that you think you know?"

I was tired and it was killing me to sit this close to Jacob. I just wanted him to leave so I could have my nice long cry and go to sleep.

Damn him for coming here doesn't he know that its bad enough when I don't see him that it makes it worse when he shows up and I have to start all over with the pushing him away to the back of my mind never to forget, but to be as comfortable as I can be without being with me.

"I don't think I know Lynn, I know that you're in love me."

The damn imprinting thing again, I never told anyone except Emily and she swore she would take it to her grave, but even she said that no one could hide it when there is an imprinting. She also said that Billy should go see Tatika and find out what can be done about it for it wasn't fair for all three of us to have to go through this, but I assured her that I was sure Billy had told Tatika about what was going on…and we would have to deal with it awhile longer.

"Jacob," I said irritated.

"No, I know I can tell like when you opened the door just now I could here your heart beat accelerate and the way you look at me…. like now," I immediately looked down at the floor.

"It's okay," he said shaking his head.

I looked back up at him and I knew I had those love sick puppy dog eyes but I couldn't help it.

Hell he wasn't suppose to be here in the first place and look at him sitting there with that brilliant smile doesn't he know that its taking everything I have to keep from going over there and kissing those soft…beautiful….lips, I shook my head trying to clear it.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard and took a deep breath and opened my eyes again and when I opened them….he was on his knees in front of me, I looked dead into his beautiful dark brown eyes and I immediately started to shake.

He continued, but spoke softly now. "The way you get nervous when I'm with you like now….are you cold Lynn?" He whispered and I swallowed hard trying to stop the tears from falling that now pooled in the corner of my eyes.

"No" I assured him. "Jake I think you should leave…. Please, I shook my head and continued, "Don't do this," I begged. He starred at me.

"You love me Lynn as much as I love you."

"I love Billy Jacob!" I screamed at him.

The tears that I had been fighting off the best that I could gave way for only one tear to escaped it fell down my cheek, and Jake took one finger and caught it and put it into his mouth.

I was shaking again Jacob knew it and I knew I wasn't hiding nothing from him but I loved Billy and I will not disrespect Billy, I keep telling myself.

"I know you do," he said.

"You can't help it no more than you can help loving me, you have no choice."

He reached in and kissed me, I tried to fight it but I couldn't the second I felt his lips on mine I was gone, lost in his kiss I could smell him that sweet smell of outdoors and touch of musk the same as Billy smelled that rustic clean smell, he drew me in.

His tongue lightly stroking across my bottom lip and forcing its way into my mouth and dancing together with mine, he put his hand on my neck holding me tighter to his kiss as I melted into him I moaned with the pleasure of his touch it lasted a few minutes and he blew me away.

When he finally released me I couldn't open my eyes I was so lost in the feeling of him.

He laid his hand on each side of my face and feather kissed my lips and when he released me again I starred into his beautiful eyes, as the rest of my tears gave way and streamed down my face.

He laid his head against mine and whispered into my ear, "that was our first kiss," and then bringing his face to look into my eyes again, he smiled.

He kissed my nose and whispered, "I've got to go."

He got up and headed for the door leaving me sitting where I was, I was starring into space. Still in awe of the kiss that I still felt on my lips.

"Lynn," I heard him say as I looked over at him standing by the door, he was smiling again.

"I love you," I closed my eyes and the tears flowed freely down my cheek once more.

When I opened my eyes he was gone I sat there for a long time letting the tears fall down my cheek I don't know how long I sat there I didn't think or move I just sat there.

When I finally did move I walked up to the door and locked it and turned the lights off and went to the bathroom and washed my face put on my pajama's and brushed my teeth and slid into the bed.

I lay there for awhile thinking if I should tell Billy or not.

I decided not to tell Billy that would have just upset him and there wasn't anything he could do about it any how, it is what it is that stupid imprinting that's making everyone miserable so why get him all worked up over it, I don't know what time it was when I dosed off but I finally did.

When Billy finally returned the next day he looked worse than he did when he left.

I kissed him, "How did everything go while I was gone?" He asked, the thought of Jacob came into my head but I pushed it away.

"Fine," I told him.

He looked at me "really," he said surprised.

"Yeah everything was quiet," I assured him and continued.

"You look awful baby are you okay?" I asked. The dark lines were darker and he was pale looking.

"I'm fine honey just a little tire is all," he tried to reassure me.

"Why don't you go in and lay down for awhile and get some rest," I tried to coax him.

"I think I will," he said. That was easy I thought.

"Can I get you anything baby," I asked. No thanks honey, I ate before I got home. He kissed me and went to lie down.

He slept the rest of the day and into the morning; I was glad because he really did need to sleep.

I had fixed him a nice breakfast for when he got up some bacon, eggs, hash browns, and some toast.

When he finally got up he walked up to me and kissed me on my lips.

"Good morning my love," he said as he sat down at the table.

I poured him some coffee and brought him a big plate of food and reached down and kissed his lips. I sat it down across the table from him.

"Did you get enough sleep honey?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes I did honey thanks," I watched as he played with his food he hardly touched it I was starting to get a little worried, and after that long sleep he still had those deep dark circles under his eyes.

"Baby are you sure you're alright?" I cried. You still don't look very good," I told him.

"I'm fine honey, please don't worry about me."

"I thought that healing blood of yours was supposed to heal you," I asked.

He laughed and said, "It will honey don't worry."

Well I do and you're really starting to scare me you should take some time off and let me take care of you for few days." I begged.

He laughed again and got up and walked over to me and stood me up and held me in his arms, "You worry too much," he told me and kissed me softly.

"I've got to go see Tatika, I'll be home later, I love you," he said.

"I love you baby." I keep my arms around my neck and stared into his eyes, he kissed me again and pulled my arms from around his neck and he left and left me standing there as I was still worried.

I cleaned up the kitchen and went over to visit Emily I always feel better after talking to her,

And when I left there I did feel better a little.

When I drove up in front of the house I seen Billy's truck parked in front of the house, I smiled.

I was glad he was home I ran into the house calling his name, "Billy" I called, "In here honey."

I walked into the bedroom and he was packing a bag I was flabbergasted, "What are you doing" I asked confused again.

"I have to go out of town again," he said.

"Billy your sick you shouldn't be going anywhere but to bed!" I yelled at him with a shaky voice like I might start crying again at any moment.

He turned around and looked at me and seen how upset I was and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me he kissed my forehead.

"It's for only a day or two, I won't be gone long I promise."

"Billy it has nothing to do with how long your going to be gone, I'm worried about your health baby," as a tear ran down my face.

"Please baby you need to be in bed," he hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head.

"Please don't worry about me honey I will be fine I will see you tomorrow, okay...Okay?" He said again.

I looked at him with a loss for words, I kissed him and he was gone again.

I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hand and cried for an hour, when I finally stopped I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and called the number that hung on the wall….it rang four times before someone answered.

_**Hello**_, a woman answered.

**"Hello** **may I speak to Tatika please."**

_**"He is really busy right now can I take a message."**_

**"Please it's very important that I speak to him."**

**"**_**One moment please"….**_as she put me on hold and when she came back.

_**"I'm very sorry, he is very busy but he told me to tell you not to worry that Billy will just fine."**_

And she hung up, I stood there in shock how did he know it was me and why is everyone telling me not to worry, what the hell is going on here…. I screamed.

I thought a minute….. The hell with it. I picked up the phone and dialed Jacobs's cell phone, it rang twice…

**This is Jake leave a message.**

**Jake this is Lynn please call me back it's important.**


	6. Chapter 5 PLANTING OF THE SEED

**"REWRITE"**

**"WARNING: LEMON ALERT."**

Authors note: Please remember that everything that happens in this chapter happens for a reason, please don't get mad at me, everything will be explained in up coming chapters, It has to happen this way for the prophecy to come true. Thanks hugs.

Its also a long chapter so enjoy….

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 5

PLANTING of the SEEDS

* * *

And I hung up the phone and paced the floor for an hour and a half, I called Jake every fifteen minutes and he still hasn't returned my calls, every time I called I'd get the same answer**.**

** Leave a message.**

I'll try one more time, I dialed his phone number for the last time.

"**This is Jake leave a message."**

**"Damn it," I screamed.**

** Beeeeeep.**

**"Jacob Black it's Lynn Black you know your fucking sister in law, Damn it Jake call me this is a fine time to ignore me, please, please call me!" I begged.**

I hung up and paced the floor still worried, as I waiting on Jake to call. There was a knock on the door I ran to answer it, Jake stood at the door with a smug look on his face.

"Did you need me that bad baby," he chuckled.

"Stop it Jake, it isn't funny, I am really worried," I said, as his smile disappeared and I walk into the living room and turned to talk to him, Jake came in and shut the door and walked up to me.

"What wrong baby," he said looking concerned.

"There is something wrong with Billy I'm so frightened Jacob I don't know what to do," as my words broke and tears started to flow, Jacob walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me as I broke down.

He walked me to the sofa and sat me down and sat down next to me and held me until I stopped crying, he handed me a tissue and tilted my head up to face his.

"Tell me what's wrong honey," he told me as I began to tell him about the last couple of days and how Billy looks so sick and he wouldn't listen to me about slowing down, he wouldn't rest and how scared I was, that I called Tatika but he won't take my calls and how everyone keeps telling me it will be okay when I knew it wasn't, I looked at Jacob he was looking out into space, full of thought.

"Jake," I said trying to get his attention and then he finally looked at me.

"Do you know something about all this?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"You know about our blood don't you honey?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes but Billy." He cut me off.

"Listen to me, sometime's when we have a serious illness it takes a little time for our blood to catch up to it but it will heal it in some cases."

"A serious Illness, in some cases… what do you mean in some cases?"…. "Jacob does Billy have something serious?" I asked, practically scared out of my mind.

"You are a smart one Lynn, nothing get's past you does it." He chuckled.

"Jacob pleases, don't you do this to me too, please, not you," He pulled me close to him and kept his arm around my waist.

"Honey I promise I will find out what's going on and I will let you know soon."

"You promise Jake," I said still a little scared.

He nodded his head as to say yes and then feather kissed my lips.

"I promise baby so do you feel better?" He asked.

"I will feel better when I find out what's going on," I told him.

"Do you need anything, can I get you something?"

"No I'm fine," I looked at him puzzled.

"What is it Lynn?" he asked as he was looking at me concerned.

"Why are you being so civil?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have decided to be your friend nothing more nothing less," he said.

"Uhh…. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want to be around you, if I can't have you as a lover or my wife… then I'll become your friend if you will have me as such, I promise I won't come on to you or kiss you unless you ask me too."

"You're joking," I said not believing what he just said.

"Not at all I'm serious, oh of coarse I still love you that will never change I'll love you till the day I die and you know that but why stay in pain away from you when I can see you every day and just be friends everyone will be somewhat happy right?"

"And you would be willing to do that?" I asked trying to believe it.

"If you'll have me that way." I sat there and thought about it for a minute, and a smile came across my face.

"Jacob, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks. Well, will you be okay?" He asked. "I better get out there and find out what's going on for you, okay friend?" He smiled a really big and I nodded my head.

"I will be fine and thank you Jacob."

"You are very welcome." He kissed the top of my head and he left, I admit I do feel better after Jacob left, there's just something about him that can calm me down and now he wants to be friends? Hu, there has to be some logic in there somewhere. I got up and started cleaning.

The day passed quickly into the night and before I knew it, it was the next day.

I looked at the clock on the wall it said noon and Billy still hasn't returned home yet.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror later that day and told myself, "Billy's going to be alright, I just worry too much like Billy said, maybe Jacob is right about it taking a little longer for the blood to work… Maybe that's why no one else seems to be worried…and they know that he will be alright and I'm just worrying too much…" I said to myself.

Just then I heard the front door open, I glanced at the clock once again and it was already six o'clock, I ran from the bathroom and into the hall and there was Billy standing by the front door smiling from ear to ear as he dropped his bag and held out his arms.

I ran to him as he folded me into his arms and rocked me back and forth telling me he missed me.

"Oh Baby I missed you too," I told him with tears in my eyes.

I looked up at him and I inhaled with surprise… He looked worse than ever… "Billy." I said shocked at his appearance.

"I am fine honey," he said before I could say anything. His whole face was different, his cheek bone protruded from his face his eye's were sunk in and black, he was so pale and he looked like the walking dead.

"You don't look fine," I snapped as I shook my head and started to walk away."I'm tired of being told that it will be alright when clearly it isn't," I snapped again.

Billy grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and whispered into my ear, "I want to climb into bed with my beautiful wife and make love to her until the sun comes up," He said lovingly.

"Billy," I sighed, feeling helpless. He walked me to the bedroom and took off all my clothes and laid me on the bed as he hovered over me and looked at me from head to toe, "You're so beautiful baby."

He took off all his clothes and laid down next to me, he pulled me close and kissed me so passionately his lips were so soft against mine as they rolled perfectly together, his tongue lightly grazed across my lower lip and I moaned with pleasure and Billy smiled into my mouth.

He slowly moved his tongue into my mouth in search of mine as they met and dance together.

I pushed him back against the bed and began kissing him down his body starting with his lips and slowly down his neck to his muscular shoulders and chest licking and kissing my way as Billy moaned my name. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, I kissed the tip of his manhood and slowly stroked the top with my tongue, "Ohhh Baby," he whispered grabbing a hand full of my hair with his hand.

I placed my mouth over his staff and slowly took him in until he hit the back of my throat, he moaned again as I slowly stroked him with my mouth sucking and licking every inch of his manhood, he buried the back of his head into the pillow. "Oh Baby that feels so good," he whispered. His breathing became more rapid as I pick up speed and shoved his staff to the back of my throat and I moaned which sent shivers through his body and his hips joined the rhythm of my mouth, "OH Baby….I'm going….to cum! He moaned loudly as he buried his staff in the back of my throat, Ahhh! He screamed as he pulsed his warm seed down my throat and stayed there until he road out his high.

He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me hard and when he released me he replied, "Damn Baby you do that so well." He kissed me again rolling me over on my back, as he rubbed my mound and inserted two fingers into me and stroked slowly, "Oh Billy," I moaned, "You like that baby?" he asked.

"It feels so good baby," I whispered. He kissed me again and nibbled on my ear. He kissed me down my neck as I laid my hand at the base of his neck and grabbed his hair.

He kissed the pillows of my breast and licked my nipples which became hard and sensitive to his touch and I arched my back into him and moaned his name again.

He stroked me faster. He returned to my ear and whispered "cum for me baby…" My hip jerked forward sending his fingers deeper into me and I moaned loudly. I pumped his finger faster and faster as we kept up the rhythm together…"Billy!" I screamed as my core exploded and my juices flowed over his fingers, "That's my girl," he whispered. My chest heaved with lack of air and my heart pounded as Billy kissed where my heart stood knowing how he had made me feel.

He climbed between my legs and pushed them apart as he pushed himself into my fold, Oh God Baby you're so wet for me," he moaned. He slowly entered me completely. I moaned his name as he started out slowly thrusting in and out of me as he picked up speed and the feeling elevated.

We kept in sync with each other as my stomach muscles tightened and could feel my release coming…"Billy," I cried.

He whispered in my ear, "cum with me baby." He thrust himself deeper and faster into me, "OH God," I screamed as my core exploded once more and Billy shoved himself in me once, twice, three times more before he held himself in place and pulsed his juices in me as he screamed my name and we rode out the ecstasy of our release together before collapsing against one another.

He kissed me hard and long before softening it to a more passionate kiss. He looked into my eyes as his sparkled with all the love he had there for me stroking my hair and the side of my cheek, "I love you Lynn so much." I smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"I love you more," I told him…..He laughed and said, I don't think so.

"I think so," I said and he laughed again and pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Never doubt my love for you honey, ever," he said.

I looked up at him; "I would never doubt your love honey," not knowing where that was coming from and why he would say something like that."Billy are you alright?" I asked.

"Always, as long as I have you by my side," he said.

"I will always be here for you baby always," I told him.

"I know you will Baby," he said. He kissed my head again and rubbed his cheek against my hair. We drifted off to sleep with me on his chest and in his arms.

I woke just before dawn still on Billy chest, I hugged him, but he felt so cold, which was unusual, Him and Jacob were always warmer to the touch than most people, to warm if you ask me.

It was still dark in the room. I rolled over and grabbed the cover and covered Billy up to make him warm, and turned on the light so I could check on him. I slipped on Billy tee-shirt to get warm myself and crawled back on the bed and to Billy. He looked so pale, I didn't want to wake him up for I knew he needed his sleep, but I was scared he was so cold, I placed my hand on his face he was ice cold.

My heart began to beat fast with fear, "Billy," I said softly and my voice was a little shaky.

"Billy," I said again a little louder and shook him a little hoping he would jump up, but he didn't.

"BILLY!" I screamed as tears began to fall, and I shook him harder, still with no answer. I swallowed hard and with the fear of god in my voice I screamed once again.

"BILLY!"

"Answer me damn it," I cursed and shook him even harder, he didn't move. I stared at him, as the tears flowed down my cheek.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, please, please, please, wake up Billy," I begged.

I began screaming at the top of my lungs, as I cried so hard, "GOD NOOOOO, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" I begged.

I backed off the bed and into the door not taking my eyes off of the love of my life tears streaming down my face as I sobbing uncontrollably.

I ran to the phone and dialed Jacob's number and to my surprise he answered on the second ring.

"Jake," I screamed and cried.

"Lynn, is that you?" he asked.

"Jaaaake… pleeeease help meeee," I begged through my tears, "Come now!" I screamed.

"I'll be right there honey," he said hurriedly and hung up the phone.

I ran back to the bedroom to put on my panties so I wouldn't be naked under Billy's tee-shirt, and I no more got them on when Jake pounded on the door, I ran to the door and swung it opened and jumped into his arms crying uncontrollably.

I screamed, "Billy! Billy!"

He carried to the sofa and sat me down and pried my arms away from my neck, he looked at me.

"Stay here okay?" he told me as I nodded my head still sobbing.

He patted my hand and walked into the bedroom. It felt like he was gone forever.

When he finally came back he stood at the bedroom and looked at me for a second and walked to the phone.

He called someone and came to the sofa and picked me up and sat me on his lap as I laid my head on his shoulder and we both cried as he rubbed circles on my back trying to comfort me.

All I could do was sob uncontrollably, my stomach rolled and I thought I was going to be sick but never did, I shook all over… I felt like I was coming apart at the seams… I didn't know what to do I felt lost like walking down a dark hallway with no end… the faster I ran the longer it got with no way out, I clutched onto Jacob tight out of complete fear and need.

"Jacob," I cried. "I'm here baby, shhh," he whispered. "It's going to be okay honey," he said, kissing the side of my head. As we both cried and held on to each other.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, before the door opened. We looked up to see who was coming in and saw Tatika standing in the door way. We never moved from where we were as Tatika walked into the bedroom, he came out a few minutes later and walked to the door and opened it and motioned for someone to come in, he walked up to us and placed his hand on both of our heads and spoke a few words in his native tongue, and Jake joined me in crying harder, and I held him tight as I could.

I gripped Jake so hard my knuckles where turning white, but I couldn't let go, I felt like I was dying right along with Billy, "Oh God!" I screamed, and Jacob held on to me, "Shhh, It's okay honey, It's okay," he tried to calm me down once again.

Two large bronze colored men came in with a stretcher and went to the bedroom with Tatika watching on. They were in there for a few minutes when they came out carrying Billy on the stretcher, I screamed trying to get to him, but Jacob held on tight and wouldn't let me go.

"Billy…. Billy…. Billy!" I screamed.

I didn't know what to do my body ached, I hurt so bad, I wanted to go with him, but Jake held me close to him, I let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed onto Jacob, everything went black, I could hear Jacob like he was far away calling to me, as the darkness faded and Jake's voice became more clearer I opened my eyes to look into Jake's eyes and Jake was still holding me. He pulled me to his shoulder once again as I still cried.

He still rubbed my back and rocked me like a tiny baby trying to console me and I gripped hold of him in pure need to keep myself from falling completely apart.

"It's going to be alright honey," he said once again and I was wondering if it would ever come true.

I heard voices in the room and I looked up to see where they came from and the whole Pack was in the room watching me and Jacob, and Emily in the kitchen making coffee and talking to Sam. I heard her say, "poor thing." I looked up at Jacob who was looking at me, I ran one of my fingers down his cheek as he grabbed my hand and softly kissed the palm of my hand, and again said, "It's going to be alright honey," I laid my head on his shoulder as he continued rubbing my back.

The tears where still there but I had control over them now, I sat there a minute and then said "I got to get dressed." Jacob laid his head on top of my head and didn't move. We sat there a minute longer, I raised up "I've got to get dressed," I said again as I stood up with Jake's help.

I started walking to the bedroom and fell to the floor, as the tears began to flow again. Everyone tried to get to me but Jake was there first, he picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bedroom as Emily followed; he sat me on the side of the bed and looked over to Emily who agreed to help me get dressed. Jake stood at the door and looked at me for a minute before closing the door and going back into the living room and taking his place where he once was before.

Emily brought me some clothes and helped me to get dressed, she ran a comb through my hair as I sat there and cried, and then helped me to the bathroom where I could brush my teeth and wash my face as I stared into the mirror at someone who looked nothing like me, I had dark circles under my eyes as my eyes were red swollen, I held the towel to my face trying to block out the pain I felt with no luck.

I looked at Emily as she smiled at me and she helped me back into the living room Jake was by my side in a flash and took me from her and led me to the sofa once more and sat me down next to him and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

I laid my head on his chest as the tears still ran down my cheek. Jacob held my hands with his free hand, as he softly rubbed his cheek against the top of my head.

Emily brought me a cup of coffee, I reached for it but I was shaking so badly it was spilling all over the floor, I sat it on the coffee table and put my head in my hands a sobbed harder.

Emily came over and cleaned up the mess as Jacob picked me up once more and sat me on his lap and hugged me to him again.

We sat that way for most of the day as people came and went and Emily stay there all day making drinks and cooking for everyone.

It was starting to get late, I climbed off Jake's lap and sat next to him and told Emily she needed to go home and gets some rest. I thanked her for all she had done and told her how I appreciated all her help. I told her I would be fine.

Jake told her he would stay with me, she nodded and she gave me and Jake a hug. "If you need anything, call me okay," she said.

"Thanks Emily I appreciate it," I said and her and Sam left along with the rest of the Pack that was still there after there condolences and hand shakes and hugs.

Jake got up and locked the door and turned off the not so necessary lights leaving only one lamp that sat next to the chair across the room. He came back to the sofa and wrapped his arm around me once more and pulled me to him.

I looked up at him, "Will you stay with me?" I asked.

Jacob looked down at me and smiled, "for as long as you like honey," as the tears began to flow down my cheek again. Jake pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him as he looked down at me and I asked him, "Will you kiss me Jake?" he stared at me for a second and reached down and kissed me with all the love he had for me, it seemed like it lasted forever and I enjoyed every minute of it. The kiss got harder and longer and I let out a moan into his mouth, "Jacob" I whispered as he pulled away and looked into my eyes and said, "Stay here."

He got up and ran into the bedroom, and when he came back he had one of Billy's clean tee-shirts.

He sat down next to me and pulled off my shirt and removed my bra and slipped on the tee-shirt over my head, he pulled me up to stand in front of him and unfastened my pants and pulled them off leaving my panties on and sat me down next to him.

He place his hand under my chin and raised my head to look at him and leaned down and kissed me once more, "Jacob," I moaned again and pushed myself up and straddled his lap.

Still kissing him he placed his hands on my waist and squeezed my hips, pulling me close to him.

I could feel his arousal as I moved a little to press myself against him, "Baby," he moaned.

"Make love to me Jacob," I whispered into his ear. He placed his hand under my shirt and messaged my breast as I reached in a kissed him softly, I moved off his lap while staring him in the eyes and pushed his legs apart and took my place between them as I unfastened his pants and pulled them down a little still not looking away from his face, I wrapped my hand around his shaft and stroked him a few times as Jacob closed his eyes and moaned my name.

I reached over and licked the head of his shaft and down the sides of it. "Oh God "Baby," he moaned as I slid my mouth over his large thick member and sucked him into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat."Jezzz," he moaned.

I stroked him in and out of my mouth slowly and picked up speed after awhile. Jacob grabbed my head and a hand full of hair as he tried his best not to pump into my mouth, "Oh God Baby I'm going to cum," as he tried to pull me away from him but I held him close and took him deeper down my throat. "OH SHIT!" he yelled as he exploded into my mouth and down my throat…he laid his head back enjoying his high and when it subsided.

He looked at me and pulled me on his lap and kissed me hard. "Damn baby that felt good as hell!" He told me kissing me again.

He's hands moved up inner my thigh and rubbed my mound through my panties as I moaned, he moved my panties to one side and placed two fingers inside of me and stroked in and out, "mmm," I moaned. "You like that baby?" He asked. "Mmm," I moaned again unable to speak enjoying the pleasure, Jacob smiled as he sped up and went deeper. "OH God," I moaned as Jake leaned into me and against my ear he whispered, "Cum for me honey," he sped up even faster and laid his thumb against my clit and my core exploded, "OH JACOB!" I screamed. "That's my girl," he said. As he still stroked me until I came down from my high.

He picked me up and stood me in front of him as he pulled my panties off and pulled me to him as I straddled his lap once more as his huge thick member stood at attention again, I raised up and slid his member into me slowly as my side stretched to form around his massive member. We looked at each other until I took all of him inside of me and you could see the love that we had for each other on our faces, Jacob's eyes where black with lust for his mate.

I began to move in circles and up and down as we closed our eyes enjoying all the pleasure we felt as we both moaned, he grabbed my hips and lifted me up and shoved me down on him and he growled with every movement, he finally picked me up but held me close so as to not remove himself from me and laid me on the sofa as he thrust in and out of me a little harder, "OH YEAH!" he moaned.

"Harder baby," I begged and he did he was pounding into me so hard I thought I could feel him in my stomach, he got faster as he panted and laid himself on top of me kissing my neck and growled in pleasure…"OH GOD Baby I'm close, You ready?" he asked. I whispered in his ear, "cum with me baby," as he got faster and slammed into me harder, "Yes…Yes….Yes…Ahhhhh!" he screamed laying his head back and growled loudly, and I screamed "JAKE!" as we rode our high out together and collapse on each other.

He kissed me passionately, then he looked at me and asked, "You okay baby."

"More than okay honey," I told him. He smiled and sat up and pulled me to his side.

"You want to go lay down on the bed?" he asked I shot my head up at him in fear.

"I can't lay in there by myself, I told him with tear stained cheeks and red eyes from crying all day.

He stroked my hair and said "I'll lay with you."

"Will you promise not to leave me," I whined,

"I will never leave you Lynn, I'm here for as long as you will have me," he promised. He kissed the top of my head and said again, "I will never leave you," he whispered.

He walked into the bedroom and closed the door as I stared at the bed remembering Billy laying there not more than twelve hours ago and feeling repulsed at myself for making love to Jacob when my husband just died last night, but I could feel this force around us like pushing us together, like I had no choice in the matter, when I tried to refuse it was painful, like someone was squeezing my heart and stopping all blood flow in and out of it.

Although I felt that way I still had to have Jake close to me I had to feel him touching me like I would die if I didn't have him near me, even worse than the pull of the imprinting pain, it was like nothing I had ever felt before, it scared me it was so powerful.

I felt Jake's arm around me pushing me to the bed, "It will be okay, I'll be here for you…I won't leave you," he said.

I laid down on the bed as Jake laid behind me and put his arm around me and pulled me close, he kissed the side of my head and told me to try and sleep. I laid there for awhile and finally sleep over came me.


	7. MEET EDWARD MASON

Authors note: Please remember that everything that happens in this chapter happens for a reason, please don't get mad at me, everything will be explained in up coming chapters, It has to happen this way for the prophecy to come true. Thanks hugs.

It's also a long chapter so enjoy….

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 6

MEETING EDWARD MASON

I must have been dreaming because I woke up to Jake shaking me and I had tears running down my cheeks, I looked up at Jake who pressed me against his chest telling me it will be okay. As I laid there I remembered the dream…..I was trying to wake Billy up and he wouldn't wake up which started me crying again, Jake kissed the side of my head and held me close and was humming a lullaby in my ear softly, I closed my eyes and cried myself back to sleep.

When I awoke, I felt like my eyes were swollen and I knew it was because of all the crying I had did the day before. I was still on Jake's chest and I looked up to see if he had went back to sleep and he had, he was resting peacefully, which scared me after finding Billy that way yesterday morning, but Jake was warm. I kissed his cheek lightly not to wake him up and he moaned a little so I knew he was okay.

I quietly got up so not to wake him up because I knew he didn't get much sleep with him taken care of me most of the night, I got me an outfit out of the closet a black short dress and black slip on shoes and went through my drawer and found some black lace panties and matching bra and headed to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, I dressed and brushed and blow dried my hair.

I checked on Jake to make sure he was still asleep which he was all cozy I couldn't help but smile to myself at how beautiful this man is even asleep.

I went into the kitchen and made some coffee and started breakfast for myself and Jake, I was frying the bacon as I stood there with a fork in my hand staring out into space and thinking about my life and how I got here.

I a little slow sometimes about something's but make up the difference in others.

I was remembering when Billy came to my house and explained to me about the supernatural things that I would be experiencing that he couldn't explain at the time, and though I still didn't know a lot I could only imagine if it's anything like in the twilight books I had read that Billy and Jake so elegantly keep telling me was more true than not.

I wondered to myself why I believed almost everything Billy had told me and what made me come here with a man I didn't really know and marry him within a week of being here.

That just wasn't me at all, my only thought was that I had been searching for so long for my soul mate that I let him sweep me away with the idea of finally finding my soul mate, I knew a little about the imprinting process from reading the books but I think its more powerful that it says in those books, for how else could Billy get me to come with him, I could feel the power pulling me as we spoke at my house.

I also know that it is possible to love two men at the same time, but what I felt for Billy and Jake goes far beyond anything I had ever felt before, it's almost like I had no control or choice as far as that goes at all over my actions, I just lost my husband the love of my life and I making out and making love to the other man I can't live without. Even I couldn't do that no matter what the circumstances were, I loved Billy and even if I love Jake as much I couldn't just make love to him not twelve hours after my husband passed away. I could be a little flighty yeah, but not that flighty, so I wondered what it was and why I couldn't keep my hands off him, whatever it was it was more powerful than the both of us, I will have to sit down and talk to Jake about it….

But for me I usually knew what I wanted and went after it, not to the point of hurting someone else of coarse but if I wanted something I fought to get it in most cases. I had been on my own for a while and was lonely. Who am I kidding I was a pitiful mess; after my last relationship ended I swore I wouldn't look for anyone else to take his place. I told myself if Mr. Right was out there he would have to come find me, I giggled to myself remembering that he did and drug my ass here to Washington.

The point is that I did love Billy and there was a connection with him, and I knew it when I first laid eyes on him, He was the perfect man for me and I knew it from the start and nothing was going to stop me from going with that man and living my life out with him. Which I would have Jake or no Jake I would have stayed with him for the rest of my life.

I sighed, even though I love Jake. I was going to miss Billy badly, although I did feel better than I did yesterday I mean I still grieved for Billy but after Jake and I were together it was less painful, and I will love Billy till the day I die. I stood there thinking about Billy and I realized I was crying again, when I felt Jake behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against him as he kissed the side of my head, "You alright honey," he asked me as he turned me to face him and he wiped the tears from my face and drew me into a tight hug.

I shook my head yes as he whispered in my ear, "It will be okay honey, and I will be here for you always." I pulled away and looked at him and stroked my finger across his cheek. He kissed me softly. I got him a cup coffee and told him to sit down and I served him breakfast grabbing me a plate and some coffee and sat down next to him.

"Honey we need to talk," Jake said as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, I think your right," I told him. He looked at me and softly took my hand as he began.

"Honey, I know your feeling bad about last night I mean about what happened between you and I," he said and continued. "What we did last night had to happen for your sake," he said as he lowered his head in thought and frowned at what he was thinking.

"For my sake?" I asked. Confused like I have been sense the day I arrived here and been every day sense I have been here. He looked back at me and continued.

"Look, Imprinting is very powerful, more powerful than I think you know….," He sighed. "When someone dies that imprinted on you the binding doesn't go away, it still pulls at you until you join that person who imprinted on you."

"I don't understand how Billy can still pull at me if he isn't…. here…." I choked a little thinking that he was gone and he would no longer be in my life. Jake stroked my hair trying to console me.

"It's the imprinting thing and I hate it as much as you do but there is only one way to break the bond between the one who passed and his imprint and thank god I imprinted on you as well."

"Which brings me back to the story about imprinting, did Billy tell you that there was only one other circumstances where two men imprinted on the same woman?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but he said that it usually only happens when there are two brother and when the one that imprinted dies the other imprints on the brothers wife and he sort of picks up where the other one left off," I laughed and thought it was ridiculous, Jake laughed as well at the way I put it.

"Well that's one way of putting it," he laughed again, "But there was a case where two brothers imprinted on the same woman and it was like a hundred years ago and the brothers wound up killing each other and the woman died as well because she lost both of her soul mates and the bond between the two brother still pulled her until she died of heartbreak," he said. "It also only happens in the house of the chief, there has never been a record of two brothers imprinting on the same woman at the same time," he said. "Well until now," he chuckled.

"So…..What are you saying Jake that I'm going to die from a broken heart?" I asked.

He laughed and said, no honey, well…. You would have if I hadn't imprinted on you as well, it is said that if the imprinter dies and the other imprinter doesn't take his imprint within twenty four hours after the first imprinter dies, that imprint will join her imprinter to the grave," he said. I looked at him like he was out of his mind….."What?" I said. And Jake laughed.

"Okay let me put it another way without it sounding morbid, Billy imprinted on you. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Then when you got here I imprinted on you as well, yes?"

"Yeah," I said again.

"You married Billy and left me out in the cold," he said trying not to sound bitter and doing a very bad job at it.

"Yeah," I said filling sorry for him, "Jake I'm sorry," he cut me off shaking his head back and forth.

"No baby, that's over now that's not what I'm getting at, anyway Billy died and I only had twenty four hours to make you mine or you sooner or later would join Billy, you would die within a few months morning for him," he said. I looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry baby but that's just the way it is, I had no other choice but to make you mine and I only had twenty four hours to do it in, and I was going nuts trying to figure out how I was going to do that but the force was working in my favor last night, when you asked me to make love to you last night," he swallowed hard, "I was…I don't know…..happy doesn't seem like the right word but I was because by making love to me last night you….we broke the bond that tide you to Billy which in turn makes you mine now. I know you love Billy and I also know that you will love him for the rest of your life but you will also love me just as much and I'm okay with that," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't you feel a little bit different than you did yesterday, I mean I know you grieve for Billy as I do, but you got to face it yesterday you couldn't even walk or hold anything in your hand without falling or dropping things, you were headed straight for the grave yourself," he said.

I thought about it and agreed, yesterday I couldn't even hold a complete thought and today I was better I still did grieve for Billy but I am not as bad as I was yesterday, I've seen people grieve for there loved ones and it was bad but what I was yesterday was way beyond that, this supernatural crap is killing me literally. I looked at Jake and said.

"So you're telling me if I hadn't asked you to make love to me last night I would have died?"

"Soon or later….yes," he said. I sighed.

"This shit sucks you know that right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, believe me I'm with you on that one," he agreed. The phone rang and Jake got up to answer it.

_**"Hello…."**_

_**"Jake is that you?"**_ The voice said on the other end.

_**"Yeah this is Jake, Tatika?"**_

_**"Yes it is I, Jake I have set up the burial service for this afternoon at two o'clock, I wanted to let Lynn and you know, I will tell everyone else this morning so they will have a chance to say their good byes",**_ he said, "_**How is Lynn holding up?"**_ He asked.

_**"She's a lot better than she was yesterday," **_Jake said with a chuckle and looked over at me.

_**"Have you broken the bond yet?" **_He asked.

He looked over at me and smiled, "_**Yeah I did." **_

_**"Thank god," **_he said and continued. "_**I knew you could do it Jake. Well listen make sure Lynn get to the wake this afternoon, Sam has set up a bonfire to celebrate Billy's life so remember two o'clock, **_he said.

_**I'll remember Tatika and thanks man, **_Jake said.

_**"Yep," **_he said and hung up the phone.

Jake hung up the phone and walked over to me and sat down next to me again and looked at me, "That was Tatika, He wanted us to know that he sat up the burial service for two o'clock this afternoon and there's a bonfire immediately after to celebrate Billy's life," he said.

"That was fast and what do you mean a celebration?" I asked him a little upset, I've heard of wake's but to have a party after the funeral sounds kind of morbid but looking at how things work around here it doesn't surprise me.

Jake seen my reaction to the party and how fast the funeral was.

"We have funerals rather fast here, usually everyone lives close so we don't have to wait for someone to get here so we do it as soon as possible and as far as the wake well, we believe that you should rejoice the person who dies and celebrate all they were in live, sure you'll miss them but remember them how they were not stay upset that there no longer in your life….It completely the opposite of the imprinting thing which is why we do the wake completely different…. Are you okay honey?" he asked.

"Yeah I understand why you do it this way, I would rather celebrate his life than morn him in death," I said. As Jake shook his head in agreement.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby anything."

"Did you know that Billy was going to die?" I asked him sorrowfully.

Jake lowered his head, and then took my hands in his and kissed the palm of both of my hands and slowly looked up into my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I did….but not until two days ago," he said sadly.

"You knew when I was calling you the other day when you didn't answer your phone, didn't you?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think I wasn't dodging you or anything, I was at the hospital with Billy, he had called me and told me to meet him there that he needed to talk to me."

"You were there? Why didn't you tell me Jake, for god sakes you knew how frantic I was with worry and you let me think everything was okay, what's up with that?" I said.

"Honey, yes I let you think that but…. I was only doing what Billy ask me to do, He didn't want you to worry any more than you had too, he knew what you would be going through and he didn't want to cause you any more pain, and I agreed with him," he said. I lowered my head and sighed.

"You were with him when I keep calling your cell phone that day weren't you, did he know it was me calling?" I said worried what Billy would think if he knew it was me trying to call Jake.

"Yeah, I was there and yeah Billy knew it was you….but he knew why you were calling me he had already told me that you were getting to close to guessing what was going on he said you were to smart for your on good," he laughed and I laughed with him.

"Why did he call you and not me, I would have been there for him," as my tears began again.

Jake pulled my on his lap and laid my head on his shoulders and rubbed my back as he finished telling me what Billy wanted him for.

"Billy fought his disease, at one point he thought he had kicked it, but he didn't and when he knew he wouldn't make it he called me, he wanted to make sure I looked after you knowing I had imprinted on you and to make sure I broke the bond within the twenty four hour period, that was very important to him to know it would be broke, he didn't want you to follow him it scared the hell out of him, and he wanted me to tell you that he loved you more than life it self and that you should live out your life with me and be happy and that he would watch over us to make sure we would be safe." I was crying harder now as Jake consoled me the best he could.

"Oh Jake why did he have to die," I cried… "I'm sorry baby," he said as his own tears flowed down his face.

"There's something else," he said.

"What?" I said rising up to look at Jake.

"Billy asked me to give him that night after he got home, he wanted to be with you one last time, the next day I was supposed to come over and he and I were going to tell you about the disease, he had a cancer and I was suppose to stay with you both until the day came for him to pass on…I am so sorry honey I wasn't there for you….for you to have to go through that alone was unbearable, Billy thought he had at least a couple of more days he didn't want you to be alone when he passed and you were….I am so sorry baby."

I sighed and pushed back my tears the best I could. "So he was going to tell me….it's not yours or Billy's fault who could have known for sure, I'm just glad I had that night with him, I really loved him….so much," I told Jake. "I know you did honey," he said, and held me close to him and continued rubbing my back.

We went to the funeral that afternoon and everyone was so sweet and consoling and at the bonfire everyone sat around the fire and told stories about Billy and there experiences with him, everyone loved him and they even had me laughing at some of the stories they told and crying at the sad one's, Emily sat up a buffet of food that some of the woman cooked and it looked like an army was going to eat it all but they ate it…. every bit of it gone, unbelievable I knew Billy and Jacob could eat but some of those guys could really put it away, hell Jake brought me a plate and I only picked at it and he ate what I didn't, I chucked at him when he asked if I was going to eat the rest of that… the guys on this reservation have good appetites.

I thought a lot about Billy. The first couple of months was the worst, I woke up a number of times screaming for Billy and Jake never left my side and he took care of me through it all.

Things started getting better and I found myself really getting closer to Jacob, Well closer than we were I mean I never made love to him again after that night until lately, we were together now I was his imprint and he gave me time to morn for my husband and his brother, and slowly we bonded together a little slower than Billy and I did granted, but we finally got there.

I love Jacob almost as much as I did Billy, I know we are imprinted but some how I couldn't let Billy go he was still in my heart and I still wore his mother's engagement ring and the wedding ring he gave me the day we married.

Jacob moved in with me and we lived as husband and wife only without the paper, I didn't want to marry right away in respect to Billy and Jake understood and he didn't push me…. he said, your mine now and you'll be mine forever so it doesn't matter if we have a paper or not but one day he did want to make it legal….I agreed.

It had been two month's sense Billy passed away and although Jake took over immediately as chief he still had to be sworn in by the council. Sam and Emily were throwing a bonfire to celebrate the new chief. I had told Emily I would bring a few things to help out with the food so Jake and I headed to the store we pulled up in the parking lot and Jake was messing with something under the dash of the car when I got out, "You coming Jake?" I asked, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute go on I'll catch up with you," he told me. So I made my way to the front of the store, I turned around to see if Jake was coming yet and of coarse he wasn't so I turned around and walked at the same time when I bounced off something.

"Oh…I am terribly sorry I didn't see you standing there," I said as I looked up at him he was very handsome and had a very pale complexion, he stood tall and thin and dressed very well, his hair was mussed it was brown with a hint of red in it and his skin looked soft and smooth too smooth.

"No harm done," he said. "You're new to this town are you not? I haven't seen you hear before."

"No, I've been here for over a year," I told him.

"Forgive me where are my manners, I am Edward Mason."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you I am Lynn Black."

"Black," he said, as he thought a minute. "Your Jacob's wife, I didn't know he had gotten married, my wife will be so happy for him," he said with a smile.

"Well actually," and before I could say anything more Jacob walked up behind me and grabbed me by the waist and pushed me behind him.

"Leave her alone Mason," Jacob said through his teeth. I didn't say anything the one thing I learned sense I had been here is if Billy or Jacob pushed me behind them there was danger and they were trying to protect me so I did what I was told nothing surprised me about this place.

"I was only introducing myself to her Jacob, Bella will be so pleased to hear you have met someone and been married finally."

"You heard me Mason stay away from her I mean it," he pulled me next to me and said. "Come on honey," as he lead me into the store, we grabbed a cart and went shopping, Jacob asked me.

"What did he say to you?" He asked with a mad face but sounded concerned.

"Nothing really he just introduced himself and I told him my name and he mistook me as your wife, you came up before I could tell him any different."

"Listen Lynn; don't talk to any of the Mason's, their dangerous."

"Okay," I said.

"Let get what we need and get the hell out of here," he said, and we got what we needed and headed for the car, Jacob was putting the groceries in the trunk and I was getting ready to get into the car when Edward came up to me again.

"It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Black," he said.

"Lynn get in the car now!" Jake ordered. I couldn't get in from my side because Edward was blocking the door so I hurried around to where Jacob stood and he opened the door and I climbed in and scooted across the seat to my side and locked the door. Edward told Jake,

"I will give Bella your regards."

Jacob got in the car and gave Edward a look, let just say if looks could kill Edward would have been dead.

On the way home, I looked at Jacob and he was in deep thought.

"Jacob," no answer.

"Earth to Jacob," I said again. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry love, I was thinking," as he picked up my hand and kissed it and laid it on his leg.

"Jacob," I said again.

"Yes my love."

"Did Stephanie Meyer make up anything in her book?" I asked him. Jake looked at me and laughed and said.

"Yeah, she changed the Mason's name to Cullen's," he said laughing again.

"And Bella, were you in love with her as well?" I asked. He looked at me and said.

"Yes, yes I was, but that was before I imprinted on you and before she….. Married Mason", he said.

"Or became a Vampire, right?" I said. He looked at me again and smiled.

"Billy was right, you are to smart for your own good," he said.

"And you and the Pack…are wolves, shape shifters?" I asked again. He looked at me again and smiled but didn't say anything.

"Look Jake, If more than half of the book's I read are true, It stands to reason that you all are shape shifters," I told him. He looked at me again and smiled.

"Are you going to marry me baby?" He asked.

I smiled and said "Maybe."

"Well maybe doesn't get an answer," he said with a laugh. We pulled up in front of the house and I got out and started to go into the house, Jake ran up to me and caught my arm and turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Well you marry me Lynn?" He asked. I looked at him as he smiled at me with his brilliant smile. I smiled back and said.

"I'll think about it," I told him. His smile disappeared and you could tell he wasn't expecting that answer. He dropped his arms and I proceeded to go into the house.

He ran up to me again and grabbed me and pulled me to him again and said.

"Lynn marry me," he held me waiting for an answer as he smiled again.

"Marry me baby," he said again. As I looked into his eyes.

"Why should I marry you Jacob?" I asked him.

"Because I'm handsome and charming and because I love the hell out of you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and we have the best sex ever…. Marry me baby," I looked at him with a smirk.

"Marry me baby…..Please?" he asked again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Yes, Jacob I will marry you."

He smiled and picked me up and swung me around and kissed me and yelled "YES!"

"I love you baby," he said.

"I love you too baby," I told him.

He kissed me and turned me loose and went to get the groceries out of the trunk.

"No wait Jake, leave them I'll take them to Sam and Emily's after I take a shower and I will meet you over there when your done with the council I told him. Jacob was to be sworn in as chief today, and I was so proud of him. He was doing everything that the chief would do anyway but it had to be legal, so he was to be sworn in and we would have a party a bonfire at Sam and Emily's.

"I'll just meet you over there when your done with the council," I told him.

"Okay baby, but I will stop back by just to see if you have left or not," he said.

"Okay baby," I told him as he grabbed me and kissed me softly and he left.


	8. THE POWERS

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 7

THE POWERS

I ran in and took a shower and put on some blue jeans and a blue long sleeve blouse and my Reebok tennis shoes. It had only taken me like a half an hour to get ready and I rushed out to the car. "Damn I forgot my purse," so I ran back in to get it and back out to the porch and locked the door and turned around and ran smack dab into none other than Edward again. I looked at him and said.

"What are you doing here?" he looked at me with a smug grin and said.

"I had to see you again," he told me.

"Why?" I said.

"Well lets just say….Your blood sings to me," he said.

"My blood doesn't sing," I told him "and besides that I'm late." I ran around him and headed to my car, when Edward ran past me so fast I didn't even see him move and blocked me from my car.

"Get out of my way!" I ordered.

"There's no need to get upset," he said.

"I've got to go!" I told him again. He put his head next to mine and breathed in.

"You smell very nice Lynn," he whispered and he was beginning to piss me off. I pulled away from him and told him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Pushing him away, but when I did he went flying at least twenty feet away, He got up and ran to me again, "No!" I yelled putting my hand out and without touching him…. I sent him flying through the air…. He hit a tree and went clean through it, I heard someone to my left, and I turned and put my hand up gain, but stopped myself when I seen it was Jacob but not before Jake stopped dead in his tracks almost like he hit an invisible brick wall, he bounced back and looked at me and said "What the hell was that."

As soon as he said that, Edward was back, I put out my hand again and had him flying into the woods again taking out three tree's this time, Jacob phased into wolf form and ran out into the woods The next thing I knew is the entire Pack was around me, Sam said "Where's Jake?"

"He chased a vampire into the woods. Sam looked at Embry and Quill and tilted his head towards the woods and they took off into the woods the rest stayed with me, Sam looked at me and said, "What do you know about Vampire's." I looked at him and said.

"I'm not stupid Sam and besides I've read a book or two or four." He looked at me puzzled. "We'll talk later, and besides there's something going on with me any way." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I just sent Edward Mason flying into the woods without touching him Sam."

Sam looked at me with another puzzled look and at the same time Jake and Quill and Embry came walking out of the woods and said.

"He's gone." Jake walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Fine," I told him.

"What was all that you did?" He asked.

"I don't know it never happened before," Jacob looked at me again with a worried look on his face and kissed me on my forehead. Sam spoke up.

"Jake did you just call us?" He asked.

"No" he said in answer to Sam's question.

"Well someone did," he said. Looking concerned and worried especially at me.

"Let's get back to the house and figure this out," he said. The Pack took off.

Jacob and I got into the car and drove to Sam's.

"So are your chief now?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yes," he said smiling back.

"Congratulation's," I told him.

"Thanks," he said with the smile. I reached across and kissed him on his cheek.

We pulled up into Sam's drive way and got out. Jake had the guys grab the food out of the trunk and take it in to Emily's as Jake sat down to talk to Sam about what had just happened earlier.

I was setting next to Tatika, he could hear what Jake and Sam were talking about, and he looked at me.

"It is time child," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Not understanding what he was talking about.

"Look over there," he said pointing towards the woods.

I turned to where he was pointing and seen a huge rock huddling toward my head, I turned my head and put my hand up and when nothing hit me I turned to look just in time to see the rock plow into a tree and splintering it into pieces.

I turned around to look at everyone and they were on their feet and looking in the direction of the tree and then back to me and at the same time three of the guys ran out of the house and yelled, "What?"

Jacob ran over to me and grabbed me saying once again.

"Are you alright?"

"She's fine Jacob," Tatika said. "Sit down next to your imprint Jacob, you will need to hear this," as Tatika told all of the Pack to gather around. "You will all need to hear this," he continued.

He began. "There is a Prophecy in the Quileute history that has come to pass, I will tell you this Prophecy and you tell me if you think it indeed has come to pass," he continued.

_**"It is written that a female will come to live in the tribe and embed herself in the house of the chief." **_As Tatika looked at me.

_**"The chief's two sons will fall in love with said female and both will imprint on her." **_He looked at Jake.

_**"This will cause great conflict between the brothers, but will turn out in the end."**_

_**"Within time said female will discover she has her own power's that will help the Pack defeat the Cold Ones." **_As Tatika looked at the Pack and they all looked at me.

_**"It is said her blood will sing to the Cold Ones whenever they are near." **_Edward," Jake said.

_**"Her blood will draw them too her she will be able to keep them at bay until the Wolves can get to her and destroy the Cold Ones."**_

_**"As her blood calls to the Cold Ones it will also call the Wolves." **_"That's what we heard, Sam said."

"There is more to the Prophecy. But first I must talk to Jacob and Lynn before revealing it to you all."

They all got up and went into the house and left Tatika and Jake and myself alone.

He turned to us; Jake wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

Tatika began._**"**_ _**It is also written there will be a child born to the chief." **_Jake reached over and kissed me on the side of the head.

_**"The female will bed both brother's and also carry both seeds of both brothers," **_I sighed and Jake tightened his grip on me in a protected way.

_**"Both seeds will join together and impregnate the female."**_ As the tears began to flow and Jacob squeezed me.

_**"When this comes to pass the female will show her powers and the power will conjoin with the child she carries.**_

_**"The child will inherit the gene of both brothers and the powers of the female."**_

_**"The child and each of hers or his children thereafter will become invincible."**_

_**"It is also within that there will another child be born to the chief."**_

_**"When this child will imprint on one of the Pack, and this child's child will imprint within the Pack it will strengthen the Pack and within four generations a new breed will arise."**_

_**"It will be known as THE POWER OF THE WOLVES."**_

_**"It will be so until the end of the Cold Ones and they will be no more."**_

I turned to look at Jacob and he pulled my head to his shoulders and kissed me on the forehead.

"The child is both Billy's and mine?" he asked.

"Yes," Tatika said.

"How is that possible?" Jake asked him.

Tatika looked at me and asked. "You made love to your husband the night he died?"

"Yes," I told him. "And you made love to Jacob the night after your husband died?"….I paused.

"Yes," I finally said.

"It is written it must come to pass," Tatika said.

"Well that would mean that she is pregnant now?" Jake said. "Yes," Tatika said with a smile, she would not have come into her powers if she were not.

"Billy will never know that he has a child," Jake said more of a matter of fact.

"Billy and you Jacob, it would not have come to pass without your seed as well," Tatika said. "Billy did know Jake," Tatika told Jake and Jake looked at him.

"When we found out that Billy would not make it I sat down with him and told him everything. Did he not ask you to make love to his wife on the night after his death?" Tatika asked Jake.

Jake looked at me, "I thought that was for breaking the bond of the imprint between him and Lynn," Jake said.

"It was for both reasons Jacob, Billy knew that you both would father this special child, He also knew you would be a great father," Tatika told him. I looked over at Jacob and he had tears in his eyes, he put one hand behind my neck and one around my back and laid his head on my forehead and rocked me back and forth and then kissed me on the side of my head and buried his head into my hair.

Tatika touched both of our heads and told us we were blessed. "I will leave you two to talk, I will go inside now and tell the rest of the Prophecy to the Pack," He said and left us alone.

Jacob and I sat holding each other for a few minutes taking in all that Tatika had to say.

"Jake, are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine baby, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess…. I just found out I have powers to fight Vampires and I'm pregnant and I'm the subject of a Prophecy, but besides that I'm great….," I told him. Jacob started laughing he laughed so hard he threw his head back and tears flowed from his eyes he laughed so hard. This started me laughing,

"Well at least….hahaha…. were getting married….hahaha…. so the kid will have a last name…..hahaha," Jacob said still laughing and we were both laughing hard we both had tears in our eyes. When we finally calmed down I asked Jake.

"Jake." He looked down at me. "Are you okay with all of this?" I asked him.

"I guess it's not like we can do anything about it," he said. "What about you, do you want to have a child honey?" He asked.

"It will be yours and Billy's how I can not love it," I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me softly.

"What about you….do you want a child?" I asked him.

"I can't wait to have a child with you," he said. "It will be the best present you could ever give me. I love you so much honey."

"I love you just as much baby." He held me tight. We sat that way for a few minutes until the door flew open and the Pack piled out and gathered around us.

"That's some Prophecy man," Sam said.

"Yeah a lot to take in," Jake told him.

"What a way to find out your pregnant hey Lynn?" Embry said and laughed. I smiled being a little embarrassed.

"Yeah well you'll figure it out man," Sam said. As he walked over and found a chair and sat down.

The rest of the Pack gave us our congratulations and scattered around doing their own thing all except Leah who stayed to her self.

Sam came back and asked if he could talk to Jake for a minute as Jake turned to me and told me he would be back in a few minutes, I watched them as they entered the house so I just sat there thinking about everything, when Leah came over and sat down next to me, I looked at her and said. "Hello Leah." She looked at me and said.

"So, it must be something to have a Prophecy written just for you." I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"It's a shame Billy had to die just to full feel a Prophecy," she said again, and I looked down at the ground as tears filled my eyes, knowing she was right.

"I still miss him so much," I told her. She looked at me and paused…..and then continued.

"So, Billy and Jake," she said and I looked back at her trying to figure out what she was getting at as the tears glistened in my eyes and fell down my check.

"Yes we were all part of the Prophecy," I told her. She laughed. I looked at her confused.

"Billy was a good man and a good Chief," she said. I agreed with her. As she laughed again.

I looked deeper in her eyes trying to figure out where she was going with all this. Leah can be a Bitch sometimes and sometimes she can be as friendly as the next person, but I never could figure out when she was being either or.

I looked at her and she had this smug look on her face.

"So." she said again. "How does it feel to cheat on your husband?" she asked. Well no need to figure out which she was being now, total Bitch.

"I didn't cheat on Billy," I told her between gritted teeth, my muscles tightened and my hand rolled into fists, the roughness of the log I was sitting on dug into my fingers.

"Did you not fuck his brother not twelve hours after he died?" she asked me. "Yeah you really loved Billy didn't you?" She said as a matter of fact and a smug grin on her face.

I jumped up and looked into the fire, the fire exploded into the air a good ten feet, causing the Pack jumped back in surprise, I turned and walked away from Leah to try to get away from her but she followed me, I heard Paul from across the way Yell at Leah to get her ass over there now, but she ignored him. I stood facing the woods she caught up with me and continued badgering me.

"Are you going to do the same thing to Jacob?" she yelled. I was shaking now and I witness the trees in front of me exploding with only a stare from me. I was trying to control my anger and my hurt from the words Leah was throwing at me, why was she doing this I really didn't even know much about her but she stood next to me making me out to be the worst person in the world. I begged her.

"Go Away Leah, Leave Me Alone," I said between my teeth and she laughed. As the tree's were still exploding.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Think again," she said. "You come here and destroy the house of the Chief, they all think it," she said waving her hand to the Pack.

"I'm just the one who has the balls to confront you with it," my tears were flowing now and I turned to her and said.

"I loved Billy and I love Jacob, I'm not the one who invented the imprinting thing! and I'm not the one who wrote the Prophecy! I came here to marry and be with the man I loved! To live the rest of my life with that man," My tears were flowing now. "I didn't ask for any of this to happen if I could take Billy's place I would do so in a minute I loved him heart and soul."

I looked at Leah and she had tears rolling down her face as well….I paused…"You loved Billy as well?" I said as a matter of fact.

"Yes and you took him away from me," she cried.

"Oh Leah I didn't know, I am so sorry," I said and I truly meant it.

"Save you sentiments for someone who gives a shit," she said. She looked at me with so much hate in her eyes and sadness, my heart felt so much sadness for Leah and it caused my defenses to drop. Leah ran off and Jacob ran to my side and wrapped his arms around me. My tears still flowed not just for Billy but for Leah she too loved Billy and I didn't even know, my heart went out to her and I could forgive everything she said to me tonight. I looked around and noticed the Pack was standing behind me they started to walk away but Paul stayed.

"Lynn, what Leah said wasn't true, we do understand what your going through, Leah…Well…she's going through a lot of pain right now and she will get over it, I hope you won't think to bad of her, underneath all that roughness lies a good woman," he said.

"Thank you Paul, I do understand her pain," I told him. He shook his head and walked away.

I turned back to Jacob and laid my head against his chest and he held me close.

"You scared me baby," Jacob told me.

"Why? I wouldn't have hurt Leah Jake," I told him.

"No that's not what I meant." I looked up at him confused. He smiled at me and continued.

"I couldn't get to you, none of us could, you put up a shield, it covered you completely, that must have been what I ran into at the house," he said. I thought for a minute well I guess that would make sense if I can toss Vampire's it would make sense that I would have some kind of defense to shield me from them especially seeing I'm supposed to hold them off until help comes. Humm…. I thought.

"We couldn't get to you you're going to have to work on that," he said.

"Work on it?" I said. "Yeah, how am I going to protect you if I can't get to you," he said. I laughed.

"Jake, I think that's the idea don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well it only makes sense if I am fighting Vampire's that I would need a shield to protect me from said Vampire's, Your not meant to save me, your meant to tear the bloodsuckers apart as I throw them to you, I am in no danger you are," I told him.

"That makes sense I guess but we couldn't get to Leah either," he said.

"Jacob, Leah wasn't my enemy; if she was she would be lying out in the woods."

"Oh yeah, I see your point, well good I won't have to worry so much about you now," he said, and I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Have you eaten yet Chief?" I asked him.

"No," he said. "Go get something to eat," I told him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"Not right now, I'm not really that hungry."

"You got to keep up your strength, little momma," she said smiling from ear to ear and rubbing my stomach," I shook my head, "Coming back with me at least?" he said.

"No I think I'll go for a walk down to the beach," I told him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea either honey," he said. "Want me to come with you?"

"I love you and I know your just worried about me, but I will be fine and if I need you you'll know, remember all powerful," I smiled at him and gave him a peck. As I pulled away and started to walk to the beach. Jake didn't like it but he let me go, I just needed a few minutes to pull myself together to soak in all that had happened to me in the last few hours, The powers the pregnancy the blood singing, what's the hell up with that…. I never heard about singing blood…. it made me smile.


	9. MEETING MRS MASON

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 8

MEETING MRS. MASON.

"I love you and I know you're just worried about me, but I will be fine and if I need you you'll know. Remember all powerful," I smiled at him and gave him a peck on his lips. I pulled away, "don't worry," and I started to walk to the beach. Jake didn't like it but he let me go, I just needed a few minutes to pull myself together to soak in all that had happened to me in the last few hours. The powers the pregnancy the blood singing, what's the hell up with that…. I've never heard of such a thing…..singing blood….? It made me smile just of the sound of it.

I walked down the path until I came to the beach, I walked up the beach a little bit until I came to the dried up drift log where me a Billy used to sit and cuddle on as we talked or discussed the days event, I wrapped my arms around myself and stared out at the ocean and listened the waves as it crashed softly against the shore, I sighed and whispered out loud "I miss you so much Billy". A breeze blew around me encircling me it was warm and it had a voice in it calming as it spoke to me, "Billy?" I asked slightly above a whisper. It was Billy's voice clear as if he were standing next to me. Then I heard it again….

"_**I am always with you, be happy my love". "**_Billy?" The tears started to pool in my eyes. Not only could I hear him…. I could smell him…. that soft musk scent, it was all over me, I sniffed my shirt and yes it was him…. his smell. I looked up and all around me as the breeze died down and slowly left me. I softly called his name again but he was gone…. I laid my head in my hands and began to softly cry.

After a few minutes I raised my head up and wiped away my tears when I felt someone standing behind me, I jumped up and swung around and took my defensive stance but didn't put up my shield for I didn't want to call the Pack for no real reason, I had them running around enough for one day if there was danger I could keep whatever it was a bay until the Pack could get here and take care of the problem, but for now I just felt like someone was standing in back of me.

Then I seen her as she came out of the shadows and slowly glided to me, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her skin was all most milk color but soft looking almost like a statue standing there on the beach, her hair was golden brown with a hint of red that made it glow in the moon light, her eyes shined as well a golden butterscotch color with specks of silver that also sparkled in the moon light.

"Hello," she chimed. Her voice sounded like she was almost singing when she spoke.

"Hello," I answered back, keeping my defensive stance.

"You must be Lynn," she said.

"I am," I told her.

"I am Bella Mason," she said….I just looked at her as she continued…."I am sorry to interrupt you, but I had to meet Jacob's wife..." she paused for a moment and again I was quiet and just stared at her, she smiled.

"Jacob and I sort of have a past and." I cut her off.

"I know who you are," I told her sarcastically.

"He spoke of me to you I see?" she said.

"Sort of," I said as she smiled again…when she smiled it was almost like she was taking pleasure in the thought that Jacob still thought of her in a loving way, and that was pissing me off, she had hurt him so much during her human self centered life and even now as a immortal she still took pleasure in the thought of him still being in love with her….I just wanted to smash her face in and ruin that goddess look she had going for her….fucking bitch.

"Edward said you were very beautiful…. I see he didn't exaggerate," she said.

"Thank you," I said. "You're not supposed to be here you know," I told her.

"I know," she said, "But I couldn't resist, my curiosity got the best of me….Jacob and I was very close…. I just had to know who he chose…..You were crying when I arrived….Did Jacob hurt you in some way?" she asked.

"NO!" I said….someone very dear to me passed away a short time ago….I was thinking of him," I told her.

"You were thinking of him….hummm does Jacob know of this man?" she chimed almost cheerfully….almost like it was juicy gossip and she couldn't wait to share with someone else.

"Yes, of coarse he knows," I told her, almost sickened by her antics.

"Just seems funny that Jacob's wife would be crying over another man," she said, almost gleeful.

"Jacob and I are not married yet," I told her.

"But you carry the Black name….." she paused and then continued…."Awe yes I see now, you were married to Billy Jake's brother….I heard he had married and passed away….my condolences my dear to you and Jacob.

"Yes and thank you," I told her as I lowered my head thinking of Billy again.

"You're keeping it in the family I see," she said with a half grin on her face.

They both imprinted on me," I told her, why I was telling her all this was beyond me….I would answer her questions and I guess I was defending Jacob and myself against her words.

"How unfortunate for them and you of course, I know about the imprinting process….I learned it from Jacob when I spent time with him before….when I was human, it must have been painful for my Jacob and all concerned," she said.

"He is no longer your Jacob Bella, you married Edward you got what you wanted…aren't you happy with your decision?" I asked her sternly.

"Ouch, she bits," she said with a smirk, "I am very happy with my decision…I love Edward and my new family and I can see you love Jacob very much, but you really didn't have much to say about that did you? I mean with the imprinting and all." She said sarcastically.

This bitch was asking for it…."Yeah well maybe you should keep you husband away from me, it seems he thinks my blood sings to him and I would hate for you too lose your ideal family when the Pack rips his head off for being on the reservation because he can't stay away from me and my singing blood as he so elegantly puts it," I told her, batting my eyes and smirked at her. She didn't say anything, just looked at me in wonderment then smiled.

"As I said I can see that you love Jacob very much, my best to you and Jacob," she said as she looked over my shoulder to see Jacob walk up behind me….her smirk turned to a smile on the sight of Jacob.

I turned to see Jacob standing behind me as he talked to me but his eyes still on Bella.

"Lynn why didn't you call me," he said, still looking at Bella…..and then looked at me.

"Why? I am in no danger," I said….as Bella spoke up.

"You think I would harm your woman Jacob?" she asked him….as Jake looked back towards Bella.

"What are you doing here Bella? You know you're not allowed here" he asked her.

"I know Jacob; I came to meet your bride to be…she is very beautiful Jacob and very much in love with you," she said smiling as Jake looked at me.

"I would never harm someone you love Jacob," she said. Jacob looked at her again.

"You couldn't hurt her anyway, and you better not harm anyone, the treaty," he reminded her.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "So she is powerful and she bite's," she said with a low laugh. As Jacob looked at me puzzled and then back at Bella.

"You should leave now Bella," he told her.

"As you wish Jacob, again my condolences on your loss to both of you and congratulations on your engagement, I will send you a gift….good bye," she looked at Jacob and smiled and she was gone.

Jacob turned to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me close and whispered in my ear. "You have to be more careful baby," he said.

"Why? I was fine Jake," I told him; he pulled away from me and grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes.

"No you weren't Lynn, Bella has the power of shield, she can block your powers," he said very seriously.

"But I have my own shield love….I may not be able to hurt her but she can't hurt me either," I told him.

"You should have called me Lynn," he said with sad eyes as he looked at the ground.

"I am sorry baby; I didn't mean to make you worry… I knew who she was and I knew she couldn't harm me and that's why I didn't call you and the Pack. I will be more careful from now on I promise," I told him wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine and kissed the top of my head. "Come here," he said pulling me to the log once more and sat me next to him.

He held my hands in his and looked me in the eyes and said. "Now, tell me why you were crying," he said concerned. He could see my eyes were red and the tear stains that had ran down my face.

I frowned and lowered my head to look at the ground and shook my head.

"Tell me honey, please," he begged. I sighed and looked back into his eyes, with a scowl on my face, not wanting to tell him about how I was thinking and missing Billy. But I knew I would have to tell him what happened and hoped he wouldn't be too upset and in fact believe it. I told him about what had happened and how I even smelled Billy's scent in the breeze which brought on the tears again. He picked me up and sat me on his lap and laid my head on his shoulders as he held me silently and rocked me and rubbed my back to comfort me once again. Then he finally said.

"You know Billy wants you to be happy Lynn," he paused and continued. "Are you happy being with me Lynn?" he asked. I raised my head and looked into his eyes with a wrinkled brow.

"I am very happy being with you baby." I told him. He looked at me and bit his bottom lip and said.

"Show me," he whispered. His eyes turned black in want for me and he had a slight smirk on his lips…I smiled at him and reached in and kissed his lips softly. I climbed off his lap and told him to sit in the sand and lean against the log. He did as I asked with a smile on his face and his eyes never leaving mine. I stood in front of him, I reached down and unfastened his jeans and pulled them down some then I stood up and reached under my skirt and pulled my panties off as I heard a deep growl come from his chest…. I straddled him and lowered myself slowly until my knees touched the sand and positioned myself over his staff and slowly pulled him into me as we both moaned in pleasure, my eyes closed as I laid my head on his chest, "Jacob," I moaned softly, he pulled my face to look at him…

"I want to see your pleasure honey, keep your eyes on mine," he said. He placed his hands on my hips as we moved together pushing in and out of each other our breathing became erratic but our eyes never deflected away from each other we became faster as Jacob picked me up and forced me harder against him, and with each forced push inside of me we moaned together….our eyes almost closed with each movement but never left each others gaze.

Jacobs hand dug deep into my hips and my nails dug into his forearm, "Jacob" I moaned once again as we picked up speed and became closer to our release. Jacob was breathing through his teeth with force and you could see he was forcing himself to hold off his release to wait for me…"Baby are you close he growled," as he pounded harder into me…"Yes baby as I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at him any more with so much pleasure surging through me, Jake could see I was close, and whispered look at me honey, I tried to open my eyes only managing to open them part way, Jacob smiled at me and said, Cum with me honey, I closed my eyes again not being able to keep them opened any longer and laid my head back and yelled "Jaaaaacoooobbb! As my core exploded and rode out my high, which set Jake off and he laid his head back and screamed "OOOOHHHH MMMYYYY GGGGOOODDD! As his warm seed flowed inside of me, as we rode out our high together and I collapsed against Jacob's chest and he laid his head on mine and wrapped his arms around me and held me tight… our hearts beating together hard and our breathing hard and erratic…"You have no idea how much I love you Lynn," Jake said kissing me on top of my head… "I love you too Jacob, just as much," I told him.

Jacob pulled my face up to look at him once again and smiled at me, "I never tire of seeing your face while I pleasure you," he said with a smile, and leaned down and kissed me softly and passionately.

"Let's go home baby," Jake told me as we got up and dressed and Jake wrapped his arm around his waist and we walked back to the car and went home.

A few months had passed and I was just now starting to show enough to let everyone who looked at me that I was with child, Jacob and I decided to wait awhile to be married out of respect to Billy, But I was five months pregnant and it was time for the wedding Jacob was on cloud nine, he was getting what he always wanted his dream wife and a child and not just any child a special powerful child and of coarse the child won't come into his powers until it come of age and no one knows for sure what that age would be but was sure the child would be in its teens or better and we were hoping more like eighteen or older, but seeing Billy and Jacob was sixteen when they first phased we just didn't know for sure…no one did not even Tatika knew for sure.

Another thing that bothered me, was why I had the powers I had. I was one of eight children in my family why was I chosen for this blessing? I had mentioned it a few times to Jake and all he would say was he didn't know but he was sure glad it was me as he wiggled his eye brows at me and kissed me.

The day of our wedding Jacob was at Sam's and I was at home getting ready to leave for the ceremony, there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it, I opened the door to find Tatika standing there. I smiled at him and asked him in. "I thought you would be at Sam's getting ready for the ceremony," I told him as I motioned for him to have a seat on the sofa and I sat down next to him.

"I was on my way there and thought I would stop here first," He said.

"Well I am glad you did, it's always a pleasure to see you Tatika," I told him. He smiled at me.

"I needed to talk to you before the wedding Lynn," he said. I looked at him a little worried.

"It seems I always have news for you Lynn, I would think you would be nervous to see me," he said.

"Not at all, I enjoy your visits," I told him, knowing down deep inside that with each bit of news he shares with us it seems to change our lives forever. I sighed looking at him waiting for the next bit of news he had come to share with me.

"Well thank you Lynn, that's very nice to hear," he said as he took one of my hands into his, he turned the palm side up and with his finger he brushed it across the scar that lingered there from my last wedding when I married Billy and was cut with the accent knife. I pulled my hand away from his slowly closing it from his touch and biting my bottom lip.

He looked at me seeing the sadness in my eyes remembering Billy once more.

"You still morn for Billy my child," he said more fact than a question. I lowered my head and didn't answer, I just shook my head yes.

"Do you love Jacob as much as you did Billy?" he asked.

"I loved Billy more than I have ever loved any man," I told him as the tears ran down my face.

"You will always have that hint of a bond that was once there," he said. "I ask only one thing of you child," as I looked back up at him and he continued. "Give it to Jacob," he said. All that is left of Billy here on earth that you feel will slowly diminish as you give it to Jacob. The hint of the bond that is left…. I see in your eyes…. you must give to Jacob…. then and only then will you and Jacob be one together.

I didn't want to give to Jacob any of the love I felt for Billy, I wanted to remember him in my own way, but I also knew that it wasn't fair to Jake or myself to live the rest of our lives with me morning for Billy, so I must put Billy to rest and move on I knew it in my head I just wish someone would tell it to my heart…Yes Billy was gone I would no longer see him and he will never be in my life again as my heart cringed at the thought, I closed my eyes and squeezed out the final tears that I would share for Billy. My life is with Jacob now and I will not disrespect Jacob by not giving him all of myself. I looked back to Tatika.

"I do love Jacob he is my life now I would give my life for him," I told Tatika.

"You're love for Jacob will grow stronger, you will see my child," He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Tatika," I said. As I wiped away the last of my tears.

"Now for the reason I have come to see you," Tatika said. In my head I was thinking, Oh god now what.

These two last chapters of the first part are a little shorter than the others, sorry….I just wanted to break it up to get more of a reaction of what's going to happen…giggling softly….huggs


	10. LADY HAWK

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

CHAPTER 9

LADY HAWK

Oh god now what, every time Tatika says I have something to share with you or now for the reason I am here, it's always life changing…..I was nervous for he was here again to share more new with me…as I waited to see what he had to say to me once again, but this time I sat here in my own living room alone with only Tatika I will have to be strong and listen to what he has to say and deal with it all on my own. I sighed and looked into this wise mans eyes as he continued.

He seen my concern and he smiled and grabbed my hand once again looking at my palm once again, I didn't stop him this time. "It is not a bad thing I come to tell you my child," he said still looking down at my scar. "It isn't bad my child more good," he said again looking back into my eyes. He kissed my scar and let go of my hand. Which I thought was weird, kind of personnel for this old man to do. But I waited to see what he was up to.

"What is it Tatika?" I asked him being a little impatient.

"How long has it been sense you have seen your family my child?" he asked me, I thought a minute, Oh my god! I thought, of course I thought about them and of course I talked to my kids and I figured my kids would keep my family up to date with what was going on with me minus the Power and the Wolf factor, but really I haven't thought of them hardly at all, but in my own defense I was never close to my family at all, sometimes it would be years before I would talk to them so it wasn't like I disowned them any more than they did me. Sure I wondered why I was blessed with all this responsibility and my siblings didn't get any of it, what made me so special when clearly I had never thought of myself as special quite the opposite.

Tatika seen that I was struggling with this and he spoke again which drew my attention back to him.

"You haven't thought of them for a reason," he said. My mind was racing now as I shook my head in confusion. He started to tell me a story.

"When you were a few months old your mother…. Your real mother," I looked at him more confused than ever, what did he mean my real mother? I thought to myself, "Your real mother took you to visit a friend of hers, she stayed with her for awhile, your mother was dying she made her friend promise to keep you and keep you safe to hide you away," he said.

"I was adopted?" I asked, I always felt different from my siblings which is why I never talked to them much or them to me, not that either of us knew something was different it just was what is was.

"No not quite, they did give you their sir name but there was no adoption, they feared you would be discovered if they went that far." He said.

"Discovered by whom?" I asked. I was starting to get a little scared as Tatika continued.

"Hear me out child it will be revealed to you." He continued. When your mother passed her father came to retrieve her everyone was told there was an accident and both you and your mother died, they brought her back with a bundle in her arms to let her people believe that you were dead as well, your mother and her bundle was sent to the other side in flames and in reality you stayed with your mothers friend who in returned raised you as one of her own. You were never told of this for fear you would hunt for your real family which would put you in danger before you could come into your powers, You are living your destiny child because your mother sent you away to be safe until it was time for you to return, which is when Billy came to find you." My head was spinning now, trying to put together everything he had told me, I looked at him.

"What about my father, Is he still alive?" I asked.

"No my child, he has long sense passed as well," he said, I seen the sadness in his eyes when he answered my question. Which hit home again and I had to proceed to see if my hunch was correct.

"What was my fathers name Tatika," I asked.

"Lee…Lee Hawk," he told me. I pronounced it after him then looking at Tatika.

"What is your sir name Tatika?" I asked, waiting to see if my suspicions were correct.

He looked at me and with a sly grin, and said.

"You are as smart as Billy told me you were," and then he paused….. Looked away then turning back to me he said.

"My name is Tatika….Hawk," I began to cry tears flowing down my cheek, he kissed my hand again and continued.

"I am your grandfather child your mother was white she married my son after he imprinted on her, after a few months he followed the binding, this is why it was so important to me that Jacob break the bond between you and Billy, I could not have my granddaughter follow her husband to the grave as my son followed his imprint."

"Did Billy know all of this?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Billy knew all of this before he passed," he said.

"Why didn't he tell me any of this then?" I asked, Tatika sighed again and looked at me.

"From the time I sent Billy to you until his death I told Billy what he needed to know, When it was inevitable that Billy wouldn't make it and soon would pass He knew it all. He didn't tell you because you hadn't came into your powers yet and you had to be with Jacob before you would even come into your powers and Billy knew he wouldn't be here to tell you all of this, but he knew who you were and he was proud to be part of the prophecy, proud to have you as his wife and to be part of history In the making. He knew what he was leaving behind, I think it made his passing that much easier for him, He loved you Lynn with all his heart and soul and he knew you knew it and felt the same way."

I swallowed hard, somehow it made me except his passing better, knowing that he knew everything, he wasn't here in body but I could feel him near me in spirit and it was almost like he shared right along with Jacob and me everything that has happened and will happen in the future. Which made me smile?

"What was the danger, why hide me in the first place?" I asked him.

"There were other tribes that knew of this prophecy, and would do anything to have that power, they wanted to kidnap you and raise you and mate you with one of there own to harvest your power as their own. So the best thing we could do was to hide you until you were ready to come home and full fill your destiny," he said.

"Was my marriage to Billy legal? I mean considering Young wasn't my legal name," I asked.

"Yes child, Billy picked up the marriage license and locked it away, if you look on it, it says Lynn Hawk, and I filed it myself with the council on the reservation board so no one will see it but the tribe," he said.

"So today I will marry Jacob in the name of Hawk?" I asked. Tatika laughed.

"If that is what you wish I will word it as so in the wedding vows." He said smiling.

"Yes, please grandfather I wish to be married in the name of Hawk," I told him, and I seen a tear pool in his eye, I don't know if it was because I wanted to be married in his name or if it was because I called him grandfather, but it was there something I don't think anyone had ever seen a tear in his eye I reached over and hugged him as he held me tight.

"Welcome home granddaughter," he said with a shaky voice. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Does Jacob know who I am?" I asked.

"No child, although he knows the legend, I don't know if he has put two and two together yet or even if he has thought about it, It has been so long ago that you were hidden and although the legend is still talked about which I am sure you will hear today, once they find out who you are," he laughed. "But I don't think he realizes just who you are," he said, and laughed again.

I smiled. shaking my head not knowing what he was talking about, the legend what legend I thought to myself.

Tatika looked at me and could see my confusion, "Never mind child you will see," he said.

"Well I guess I should be on my way and ready myself for your wedding," he said rising up and walking to the door as I followed, he turned to me, and once again he said.

"Welcome home granddaughter," and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you grandfather," I told him as we smiled at each other and he left. I closed the door and stood there thinking about what I was just told.

"Lynn Hawk," it sounded funny "Hawk" I said again, I shook my head "A legend," I said out loud, huuu. Okay I am half Quileute, then I thought it was true that Billy didn't know who I was at first or he wouldn't had said when explained why our wedding had to be done in the blood ceremony, yeah he said to save me but he also said to have his blood his Quileute blood to intertwine with mine to make me part Quileute. I looked over at the clock, Oh hell I will be late for my own wedding, I looked down at my rings I still wore my wedding rings that Billy had gave me.

The engagement ring belonged to his and Jacob's mother but the band was one Billy bought for me, I gently pulled off the band and looked at it for a minute and sighed, and I walked over to my jewelry box and opened one of the drawers and placed it safely in and closed it. I will use the engagement ring still to honor their mother I thought and with that I ran out of the door.

I drove to Sam's and Emily's, as I drove into the parking area I noticed a man standing in the drive way, he was tall and he had the bronze coloring but a bit lighter than most of the people here on the reservation, he was very good looking and had the silky long black hair that hung almost to his waist. Wow I thought to myself who is that I don't remember ever seeing him on the rez before.

He moved so I could park and when I turned off the engine he opened my door and held out his hand for me to take to help me out of the car.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Your welcome," he said, smiling at me as I stared at him, then he said something I didn't expect, he said. "Welcome home Lynn Hawk Black," I stood there in shock as he laughed, "My name is Becham Hawk I am your brother," I stared at him as the tears once more flowed, he grabbed me and hugged me, "I know it is a surprise I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry on this special day," He said. I shook my head and pulled away from him.

"Grandfather never told me I had a brother," I told him, as I wiped the tears away.

"I asked him not to tell you…. I wanted that honor…. to let you know you are not alone…. I am your older brother by two years, and I wanted to ask you if you would give me the honor of walking you down the isle, I know I am not our father but I would like it if you would allow me to stand in his stead?" he asked. I smiled and hugged him.

"I would love it if you would walk me down the isle Becham, Thank you," I told him and he bowed his head and gave me his arm and walked me into the house to the bedroom where he left me to get ready.

I dressed and applied my makeup as Emily helped me with my hair. I wore almost the same kind of dress I married Billy in I wore shoes this time I didn't have to the last time for it was on the beach and it was just easier not to but today it was white slip on. When I was ready I opened the door and Becham came in,

"You ready," he said. I shook my head yes, and looked over at Emily, who was looking at Becham in puzzlement.

"Have you met Becham?" I asked her. She looked over at me and said.

"Yes, I know Becham," Emily said, as she helped me on with my Vail and was still staring at

Becham and then at me, Becham and I stared at one another and laughed together.

"I guess I will find out soon or later," she said as she left to take her seat and Becham and I Laughed together again.

Becham put out his arm and I took it as he led me to the beginning of the isle and between the divided chairs of the guest as the horns blew to let everyone know of the starting of the ceremony.

I look to the far end of the isle to see Jacob standing the smiling ear to ear and Paul standing next to him as his best man both dressed in their tribal shirts Jacob was wearing Billy's which made me smile and I knew he did it for me as well as his self, and a tear ran down my cheek, he has to be the most sweetest man I have ever met and I also thought to myself that he had to be secure in our love for one another to even wear his brother and my ex husbands tribal shirt…and that made me feel special and safe…God I love this man.

Then I noticed that he saw who was next to me and a puzzled look came on his face , I also seen Paul taking to him with the same puzzled look, Jacob looked over at Tatika who had a smile on his face and Jake looked back at us, when we were right next to Jake and Paul I turned to Becham and he unpinned my Vail and pulled it off for me and kissed me on my cheek and smiled at me he took my hand and handed it to Jacob, who was still staring at Becham, Becham smiled at Jacob, knowing what was about to happen and Jake trying his best to figure out why in the hell is Becham walking me down the isle, but he wasn't getting it, and I was glad I wanted Tatika to say my name for the guest as well as Jake to hear. "Jake," I said, as he looked at me and smiled that brilliant smile once more, forgetting everything else but the ceremony for a minute. As Tatika started.

Tatika started out speaking in his native tongue as Jake and I stared into each others eye smiling at one another.

Then he looked at Jake, "Do you Jacob Ephraim Black take this woman to be your wife?" "I do," Jake told him.

Then Tatika looked at me and smiled, "Do you he paused…..Lynn Hawk Black take this man to be you husband?" "I do," I said.

And everything stopped.

Jacob's mouth flew open as did Paul's and Tatika laughed, Jake looked at Becham as Becham told him, "Welcome to the family Chief," and laughed along with Tatika.

"You're her!" Jake yelled, I laughed. "YOU'RE LADY HAWK! He yelled again.

Still smiling even more brilliant than before, I looked at Tatika confused, "Lady Hawk?" I asked.

"Later child," he said.

I also heard Paul say, "Man you're marring Lady Hawk," he said.

As I looked at Paul, I shook my head not knowing what the hell they were talking about, Tatika did say there was a legend maybe this was part of it.

Tatika spoke up, "Can we continue gentleman?" talking to Jake and Paul who was carrying on over who I was.

"Oh yeah of course," Jacob said still smiling.

When the ceremony was over and Tatika told Jake to kiss his bride he did and as we turned and Tatika introduced us as The Chief and Mrs. Jacob Black, Jake yelled out to the guest, I married Lady Hawk as the crowd hooped and cheered, I shook my head and laughed.

We walked back to the house and the Pack started gathering around us. Jake had me in a hug and was talking about me being Lady Hawk obvious still in shock over who I was. But what was the big deal he already knew about my powers we had already worked through all that and fought a number of Vampire's sense then so it had to be the legend that I knew nothing about, by then Tatika and Becham stood behind us and listened. So I looked at Jacob, who was standing there being all proud.

"Okay Jacob, what's going on what's with the Lady Hawk crap?" I asked. Jacob looked at me and smiled "Well their stories that we grew up with, a legend if you will" he said. "Okay and….," I said. "Yeah go on Chief," Tatika said as I heard Tatika laughing behind me. Jake smiled and before Jake could say anything else, the Pack started…."Tell her about the long dark hair that blew in the air when there wasn't any wind. Then another one of the guys spoke up, No tell her about her beautiful body that enticed men, or how she could walk on water or that she was so beautiful that she could bring grown men to tears with only one look."

I looked at the men who where telling me these outlandish stories clearly made up and blown way out of proportion, just to excite men. They continued, "Tell her about when she made love to a man that the man was hers forever." I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing. But not so with Tatika and Becham they were behind us laughing their asses off. Then I heard it, Jake yelled…."Stop!" the Alpha voice rang out and the Pack went quiet. The only sound was Tatika and Becham still laughing but more quietly.

Jacob turned to me with a smile on his face; He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "Look honey, these are all stories that men made up, every man from fifteen to thirty-five have been listening to or making up new stories to go with the legend of Lady Hawk, She's a living Legend who happens to be you, who was taken away and hidden as a child who would come back to us one day to save our tribe." I looked at him in disbelief and began.

"Well, I'm not what you guys think I am, I'm just me, I only found out this morning that I truly am Lynn Hawk Black….Lady Hawk," I laughed, "As far as saving our tribe,"

"You already have," I turned to see Tatika walk around and face me. "You already have granddaughter, Jacob and you as well as the Pack and your Powers and with the seed of the two brothers," he laid his hand on my stomach, "will bring forth a new power and with in four generations we will be in the age of THE POWER OF THE WOLVES."

He patted my cheek and told me, "Be happy child that's all your mother and father wanted for you, I am glad you are home. I love you granddaughter," a single tear trickled down my cheek.

"I love you too grandfather," I told him and hugged him. He shook Jacobs hand and walked away.

Then Becham walked up to me and smiled he took my hands into his and said,

"We will have plenty of time to catch up little sister, I will see you soon, he kissed me on the cheek, and kissed each of my hands he looked over to Jacob, "Chief," is all he said nodded to him and followed Tatika.

I turned to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist he drew me close to him and kissed me softly and passionately, as the Pack wondered off.

He looked into my eyes and smiled, "I love you Lady Hawk," He laughed.

"That's Mrs. Jacob Black to you Chief," I told him as he laughed again and hugged me.

"I love you too baby," I told him.

Later that day when all the festivities were over Jacob walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned back against him as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You tired honey?" he asked me.

"Yeah a little," I told him. I will be glad when this baby comes," I said.

Jake laughed, "Be glad to get your body back, Hu?" he said.

"No, it's not that," I said, "I thought…. we could work on having another baby."

"Another baby!" he said. "So soon, hell baby you haven't had this one yet."

"I know, this baby is yours and Billy's I thought you might want one of your own," I said.

He swung me around and looked into my eyes and kissed me hard placing one hand on the back of my neck and the other around my waist pulling me into him close, I could hardly breath but I didn't care, all I wanted was to feel him touch him taste his sweet lips on mine, the kiss turned into a more passionate one and then into a hug and when he released me he looked into my eyes with all the love that was there and said. "Let's go home Mrs. Black.

Authors note: this is the end of part one of three. There is a lot more to come so stay tuned into this story…the next part is done with three points of views mainly its in Paul's Point of view it still is in conjunction with the Prophecy and how it is full filled, the last part will deal with the children of the Pack and the imprinting and marriages mainly with Lynn and Jacob's with the Pack in conjunction. I will try to make a family tree, I don't know how that will turn out but I will try…if anyone has any idea's I'm open to suggestions or if some one want to make one for me I'm open to that as well…lol… Just let me know….thanks for reading we still have a long ride ahead of us…thanks…huggs


	11. POTW PAUL'S POV LEANN

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER ONE

LEANN

The whole Pack was sitting at Sam and Emily's kicking back waiting for Jacob and Lynn to get there.

Jake was just sworn in as the tribes new Chief, and I had to chuckle at the thought of Jake being Chief of anything much less of the whole tribe….I don't know man…. maybe it's just because I've known him so long it just sounds funny to me….Hell I was just getting used to Billy being Chief after their father Billy Sr. died a couple of years ago.

Now Billy…. there was one cool dude, he was part of the Pack until his dad died he gave up phasing to become full time Chief he was good at it too…. everyone loved him, then he left for awhile and come back with some pale face saying he imprinted on her…pffftt. Imprinting that shit can screw up a wet dream faster than you can say fuck me honey….I'm glad it hasn't happened to me, shit I love my women got a different one every night, none of that imprinting shit for me I can do just fine without it.

Anyway back to what I was saying….When Billy died the Pack was at his house that day and I got to say that it just about broke my heart watching Lynn that day she was totally fuck…. up.

Jake was trying to hold her together but she was just too out of it.

Jake keep trying though….He held her on his lap and was rubbing her back and sang a lullaby to her and shit.

Hell he was as torn up as she was I caught a tear or two every now and again, she seen it too because she would rock him and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss the side of his head so I guess you could say they were consoling each other….

But us we stayed to show our support and concerns…. wasn't much we could do but just be there but I guess they appreciated it they said they did anyway….Emily did most of it…. cooking and making drinks for all of us and the visitors that would drop by, It was a mess, a real sad day.

What was really fucked up is that both brothers imprinted on the same girl.

I don't know what its like personally but I hear Sam and Jakes thoughts when were Wolves and man that has to suck.

I mean for guys like Sam Jarrod and Jake and Quill who stay with the same girl and all, I guess its cool and all…. knowing that, that person is your soul mate and all but to imprint on the same girl that sucks…. that's got to hurt like hell.

Who in the hell came up with that shit anyway?

I've been in Jake's head for the last year…. some times I thought he had gone crazy or something…. he had some real serious mental issues….He was trying to work that shit out, couldn't help but feel sorry for my bro.

But I guess it's over now with Billy being gone and all…. Jake's got him a clear path to Lynn now and all, it's to bad it had to turn out the way it did, for Jake to lose his brother and all…..it just fucking sucks…..fucking imprinting shit….pffftt.

Lynn is a real looker to a little older than I usually like but man she just flat out beautiful that long silky dark hair that hangs down to her ass and those chocolate brown eyes man when she looks at you, you could almost get lost in those eyes man…. she is just plan hot, I smiled at the mere thought of her.

"Paul what are you thinking about?" Emily asked. I looked up at her with a big grin on my face.

"Nothing Em," I told her.

"Yeah right," she gave me a sinister look and shook her head smiling as she walked away.

"Hey man you find a new lady yet?" I looked up to see Jerrod sitting across from me, hell I didn't even see him sit down guess I was deep in thought.

"Hey man I'm talking to you," as he slaps me on the leg.

"What man!" I said, giving him a dirty look.

"I said did you find you a new lady yet?"

"I always got a new lady," I grinned at him.

"You should pick one and stay with her man, settle down Paul.

Nothing like coming home to a beautiful woman and a home cooked meal and all the sweet loving you want every night," he said with a laugh.

"I can do that every night and I don't have to look at the same woman twice," I said smiling all proud.

"Yeah but you have to go out every night and find one first, and spend a lot of money just to find her. Me I just got to go home and there she is," He said, smiling at me.

"Fuck you man….I love my life," I told him.

Just then…. I heard this piercing pain in my head, I grabbed my head.

Then there was like this siren ringing in my head I jumped up. "What the Fuck!" I opened my eyes and looked around and the whole Pack was on their feet, I looked over at Sam, "What the hell was that!" I yelled.

"Come with me all of you," Sam yelled with a fierce look of concern on his face.

He ran out the door with us on his tail, we sprinted into the woods but didn't phase, we followed Sam as fast as we could until we came to Lynn and Jake's house.

I looked ahead and I seen Lynn standing outside looking into the woods all confused and shit.

Sam yelled for us to stop. We looked at Sam like what the hell man do you know something we don't kind of looks. But we obeyed.

We gathered around Lynn, she looked at Sam.

"What the hell's going on, where's Jake?" he asked.

"He's chasing a Vampire in the woods," she told him. Sam looked over to Quill and Embry and tilted he head towards the woods and they took off looking for Jake. Then he looked back at Lynn.

"What do you know of Vampire's?" Sam asked her. She looked at him with a smirk.

"I'm not stupid Sam, I have read a few books and never mind that right now there's something going on with me," she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I just sent Edward fling into the woods and never touched him," she said. Hu? I thought and looked over at Sam.

I saw the guys walking out of the woods with Jake leading the way.

"He's gone," Jake said walking up to Lynn and wrapping his arm around her. "You alright?" he asked her, "how did you do that?" he asked her.

What the hell was going on now…..Never a dull day on the Rez I thought to myself.

"Jake did you call us?" Sam asked. I perked up when I he said that, I wanted to find out what that was that hit the Pack all at the same time.

"No," Jake said. What the hell is going on then? I thought to myself.

"Let's get back to the house and figure this out," Sam said as the Pack took off and left Jake and Lynn to come on their own.

We got back to Sam's and Tatika was sitting across the way in front of the bonfire with a few of the other Elders.

We went into the house to help Emily put out the food, and then we went out and sat around the fire when Jake and Lynn showed up.

As Lynn walked by I looked at her…. I followed her curves up and down her body; she's so fucking hot…. I thought to myself. Those boys sure knew how to pick them, she was fucking gorgeous, "I'd hit that if she wasn't Jakes, mmm," I must have said that out loud, because Sam cracked me up side my head. "Stop it Paul," Sam said. I looked at him and grinned. He shook his head and said. "Whore dog," and walked away. I laughed out loud.

I sat there eating and looked up, and there was the most beautiful woman I have ever saw in my life…. She just walked out of the house, she was probably about five foot six inches tall and dark eyes and silky black hair that hung to her ass and she walked like she was floating on air. "Holy God who is that." I stood up as she grabbed some plates and took them into the house and I followed her, she went into the kitchen with me on her heels, she placed the plates on the counter and turned around and ran dead into me, "Oh I'm sorry," she said in a sweet soft voice.

"No harm done," as I stood and smiled at her. Hi I'm Paul," I told her, she smile.

"LeAnn," she said in that sweet voice once again.

"Where did you come from?" I asked her.

As that noise rang out in my head again, I grabbed my head and ducked my head and cringed.

"Are you alright?" LeAnn asked. I ignored her and I turned and ran out the front door along with Jarrod and Quill and yelled "What."

I got there just in time to see a tree splinter and explode in the woods across from us.

I looked over at Lynn who had her hand in the air palm out facing the woods, Jacob ran to her side, what the fuck, I thought to myself.

Tatika told us to gather round, "You need to hear this," he said. I walked over and sit down on one of the logs across from Jake and Lynn and looked at Tatika, wondering what the hell was going on.

"There is a Prophecy in the Quileute history, that has come to pass, I will tell you of this Prophecy and you will tell me if you think it has as indeed come to pass," He said.

_**It is written: **_he began.

_**That a female will come to live in the tribe and imbed herself in the house of the Chief.**_

_**The Chief's two sons will fall in love with said female and both brothers will imprint on her.**_

_**This will cause great conflict between the two brothers but will work out in the end.**_

_**Within time, the female will discover she has her own powers that will help the Pack to defeat the Cold Ones.**_

_**It is said the female's blood will sing to the Cold Ones when they are near and draw them to her, and she will be able to keep them at bay until the Wolves can get to her and destroy the Cold Ones. **_

_**As her blood sings to the Cold Ones it also calls to the Wolves when in need of help.**_

"That's what we heard," Sam said, as I looked at Sam and back at Jake and Lynn.

"Things are changing," I told Sam and he shook his head in agreement.

"There is more to this Prophecy," Tatika said, "But I must tell Jacob and Lynn first."

I got up and followed everyone in the house, "Sam?" I asked, "Yeah," he said. "What's going on man?" I asked thinking is there a reason for all that was going on or what was going to happen.

But all Sam said was "looks like there's a new power in town," as he looked at me and winked, "but for the good, our good," he said as he walked away.

I stood there thinking for a minute then I remembered LeAnn and a smile came to my face and I went on the search for her.

I looked all over the living room she wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen and there she was….Just as beautiful as she was ten minutes ago talking with Emily.

I walked up to LeAnn and Emily, "Hello ladies," I said. I looked at Emily she stopped, "LeAnn is my cousin leave her alone Paul," is all she said as she walked away as she stared a hole in me, then I looked at LeAnn. "I've heard a lot about you Paul," she said.

I lost my smile and she laughed, "I'm not as bad as she says," I told her. "Uhhu," she said.

"Um, I'm a nice guy," she shook her head and walked away, I just stood there dumb founded.

How am I going to get her to talk to me? I stood there thinking….

I turned and stood in the door between the kitchen and living room, watching her as she sat down and was talking to Quill, I was getting agitated I hated that she was talking to Quill.

What the hell is wrong with me, why should I care who she's talking too.

I seen Jarrod talking to Kim, I yelled over at him as he looked in my direction to his name being called. "Come here," I motioned for him to come to me.

He looked at Kim said something to her and walked over to me.

"What is it bro?" he asked.

"Go talk to LeAnn and see if you can get her to talk to me," I asked him.

"Who's LeAnn?" he asked.

"Over there talking to Quill she's Emily's cousin," I told him.

He swung his head around to look at me.

"No way bro. If you hurt her Sam will kill you and me both," he said.

"Oh come on man, she's different I won't hurt her, I promise, please talk to her for me," I begged.

"What makes her so different than the others man?" he asked. "She's a woman and you use woman….you use them up and toss them away….That's what you just told me that not an hour ago."

"Look at me Bro." I was shaking and sweating by now, "I'm getting pissed because she's talking to Quill man, that not like me and you know that bro," Jarrod looked at me as a smile came across his face and he started laughing.

"I don't believe this man," he said laughing again.

"What dude?" I asked.

"You imprinted," he said still laughing loudly.

"Shut the hell up man, I did not imprint," I told him and Jarrod still stood there laughing.

I looked around the room and everyone started looking at us, I grabbed Jarrod and threw him into the kitchen.

"Stop it Jarrod your drawing attention."

"So," he said, as Sam walked into the kitchen and looked at both of us.

"What's going on?" he asked, I looked at Jarrod and gave him a dirty look and shook my head back and forth warning him not to say anything, but it didn't bother him one bit he looked at Sam and continued.

"Paul just imprinted on Emily's cousin," he said, still laughing. Sam looked at me and came closer to me.

"No Sam, I didn't," I told him, trying to persuade him. He looked at me for a minute.

"You Son of a Bitch," he said with a smirk.

"What," I said, still not believing what Jarrod said.

"You hurt her and you will deal with me, you got that boy," Sam said in a low angry voice.

"But I didn't Sam," I told him.

"I think I know the difference and you have imprinted, you're just too stupid to know the difference…..Wait till Emily hears about this," he laid his head back and laughed hardily as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh man," I said, Jarrod still steadily laughing.

"You keep your mouth shut Jarrod," I told him and he started laughing harder and left the kitchen.

I stood there a minute wiping the sweat off my forehead and looking at my hand with the sweat all over it, "could it be possible," I said to myself.

"No…. there's no way," as I walked out of the kitchen, Jarrod was talking to Kim again and she was looking over at me with a look of shock on her face, "Oh hell, the whole Pack's going to find out about this," I'm going to fucking kill him, I thought.

Then Tatika walked in and yelled, "Pack Business," as Emily and Kim and LeAnn got up and left the room. And we all gathered around Tatika.

"I told this to Jacob and Lynn and there out there talking, so it is time for you to hear the rest of the Prophecy, It is a private matter between Jacob and Lynn, but it also concern's you, the Pack, you need to hear this well….Please use some sensitivity when talking to them about it or to each other….He began."

_**It is written there will be a child born to the Chief.**_

_**The female will bed both brothers and also carry the seed of both brothers.**_

_**Both seeds will join together and impregnate the female.**_

"Hold up just one damn minute, how is that possible? Billy's dead what's he going to do come back as a ghost or something?" Leah asked.

"Leah," I yelled at her.

"No Paul its okay, it is a valid question, this is the sensitive part and please don't bring this up to Jacob and Lynn, they are part of the Prophecy this was meant to happen they had no choice in the matter, I will start off with this."

"Billy knew Lynn was very important to the tribe when he went to Indiana to find Lynn.

Only at the end did he know how important…. And what part he and Jacob would play in this Prophecy….Billy knew he had his place in the Prophecy….and plus he did love Lynn.

The night before Billy died he made love to his wife….he planted his seed.

He had told Jacob the day before that he had to make love to Lynn the night after his death to break the imprinting bond between Lynn and himself, Jacob didn't like it but he knew he had to do it to save his imprint, Jacob knew that Lynn would follow Billy if the bond was not broken.

Jacob did not know about the Prophecy….he thought he was saving his imprints life…which he did both seeds were planted." He looked around at the Pack paused and then preceded.

"Okay the rest of the Prophecy.

_**This child will inherit the genes of both brothers and the powers of the female.**_

_**The child and each of her or his children there after will become invincible.**_

"Oh my god," everyone said at once. "That is awesome," Quill said. Tatika smiled.

"There is more," Tatika said as everyone got quiet once more.

_**This child will imprint on one of the Pack and the child's child will imprint within the Pack, **_

_**It will strengthen the Pack, and within four generations a new breed will arise,**_

_**It will be so until the end of the Cold Ones and they will be no more.**_

_**It will be known As the Power of the Wolf.**_

Everyone was quiet thinking about what Tatika had said and what was to come.

Sam was the first one to speak. "These children?" he said, "Yes Sam," Tatika said.

"They will only imprint on the Pack?" he asked.

"Yes Sam, It is important that you all…. tell the children what they are and what will become of them, the Alpha command will work on them from a young age, so they won't be able to tell anyone the secret," he said and Sam shook his head in understanding.

"So Billy knew he was dying, he knew all of this from the start? Leah said, sounding very upset.

"No Leah, Billy didn't know….But he did know from the start that Lynn was very important to our Tribe….Billy only found out a few days before his death that his blood could not heal him. When we found this out, I sat down with Billy and explained the Prophecy to him and what rolls he and Jacob would play in it, I honestly think it help his passing knowing he was part of this Prophecy," Tatika said.

We all got up and went outside, Jake and Lynn still sat in the same spot they were in when we went inside. Sam and I as well as the rest of the Pack went over to them, except Leah who lingered in the shadows like she usually did.

"That's some Prophecy man," Sam said.

"Yeah, a lot to take in," Jake said.

"You'll figure it out, Sam told him.

"Congratulation man to both of you, I said and shook Jake's hand and kissed Lynn on her cheek.

"Thanks Paul," they said, I smiled at them and went to give them some alone time.

The rest of the Pack had their say and kind of did their own thing and left Jake and Lynn to themselves.

I did see Sam go up to Jake and then both of them get up and go into the house. But I keep to myself trying to figure out a way to talk to LeAnn.

When the bonfire exploded and leap at least ten feet in the air…. I jumped to my feet, it scared the living hell out of me and when I looked across the fire I seen Lynn standing in front of the fire staring down at it.

She walked away and stood in front of the woods, at first I thought there might be leaches lurking around but then I seen Leah yelling at Lynn, oh shit here we go I thought to myself. Damn it…..

"Leah, get your ass over here now!" I yelled at her.

I was Sam's Beta and she should have obeyed me, but she didn't she ignored me and I ran over to her.

There was two things that happened…. first I ran into something invisible…. a wall an invisible wall and I bounced off of it and second one was the trees in the woods starting exploding and splintering out everywhere, Jacob came running up and stood next to me as well as did the rest of the Pack, We tried to get through the shield but we couldn't….We couldn't get to either one of them, Lynn had them in an invisible shield and no one could get through.

It didn't look like Leah was in any danger, Lynn was taking it out on the trees, Lynn told her to go away and leave her alone, but Leah just wouldn't walk away saying something about she wasn't afraid of her and something about destroying the house of the Chief and that we all thought that way but she was the only one with balls enough to say anything to her.

Well she got part of that right she's got balls alright…. I thought it would break my heart though when Lynn answered her….she was crying now and looked at Leah, she said. "I love Billy and I Love Jacob, I'm not the one who invented the Imprinting thing and I'm not the one who wrote the stupid Prophecy," she was crying harder now, "I came here to marry and be with the man I loved to spend the rest of my life with him, I didn't ask for any of this to happen, If I could take Billy's place I would do it in a minute, I loved him heart and soul," she said.

Then she stopped…..and looked at Leah who was also crying now.

"Oh my god please Leah stop…." I said lower than a whisper knowing Jake could hear me.

Lynn paused and stared at Leah…"You loved him too," she said, surprised.

"What she didn't know?" I said more out loud than asking Jake, but he answered. "No she didn't. Jake said.

No one told Lynn that Leah and Billy were together before he went to get Lynn, "great just great….that fucked up man…. "They didn't want Lynn upset about all this," Jake said.

"What about Leah….did anyone think about what it would do to her," I told him.

"Of course they did, but you know how fucked up imprinting is…. no one could do anything about it and I living proof of it," Jake said, and I couldn't argue with him on that I remember being in his head when he was longing for Lynn for over a year.

"Imprinting sucks," I said out loud really talking about myself, but Jake answered.

"Yes it does," he said, turning his attention back to Lynn.

I heard Lynn tell Leah she was so sorry and Leah telling her to save her sentiments for someone who cares and she ran off as Lynn dropped her shield….Jake ran to Lynn, and she turned to look at us all standing there watching her, my heart sank she had the saddest face I had ever saw and her eyes were red and swollen and tears still streaked down her face.

"Lynn," she looked over at me, "What Leah said wasn't true, we do understand what went on between you and the brothers….we don't think anything bad about the situation at all, what I mean is it is what it is, Leah is in pain and she'll get over it, I hope you don't think to harsh of her," I told her.

"Thanks Paul, I understand her pain," she said, I smiled at her and told the Pack to leave them alone and we all went back to the bonfire; I sat down thinking this sure has been one hell of a day, unbelievable, I exhaled and shut my eyes for a minute.

"Paul!" I heard Emily shout at me. I jumped she scared the hell out of me.

"What!" I yelled as I stood up with fright, Emily came up to me and got into my face.

My heart was beating fast from her sudden appearance, and loud screeching.

"Sam just told me you imprinted on my cousin!" she said, oh my god here we go I thought.

"Emily," I said trying to explain.

"Don't interrupt," she said, and continued. "I understand the imprinting thing and I know you can't help it, but I'm telling you right here and now if you hurt that girl….I will have Sam and the rest of the Pack tare you limb from limb you got that," she said as she walked away.

I sighed….I need to go home go to bed and cover my head up and end this day before it gets any worse, I thought to myself…."un…. fucking believable….." I said out loud. I turned and Jake was standing in front of me smiling.

"Who did you imprint on?" he asked, I just looked at him at first wondering how the hell did he know, then I sighed.

"LeAnn….Emily's cousin, they say anyway, I said and Jake laughed.

"Did you sweat and start shaking uncontrollably like you were afraid you were going to phase and didn't?" he asked, I shook my head yes.

"Welcome to my world," he said laughing once again, and started to walk away then turned to look at me again.

"Hey Paul," he said getting my attention. I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah," I said.

"She's pretty," he said smiling ear to ear, I smiled back and shook my head as he went into the house.

I sat back down I was the only one out there now and I really was considering going home, when I heard her voice.

"Paul," she said with that voice that sweet soft voice that sang to me as she spoke and my heart melted. I looked up at her and stood up to greet her.

"LeAnn, yeah," I said, felling like a complete dork.

"Can we talk for a minute," she asked. she wants to talk to me…..thank god…..thank god…..I said in my mind.

"Sure, um…. would you like to sit down?" I asked her taking her arm and helping her sit and sat next to her, the hairs on my arms stood up from just sitting next to her my heart was beating a mile a minute I felt like a pile of goo and couldn't hardly form a sentence together, this man who was supposed to be gods gift to women stumbled over word and slumped at the mere sight of this goddess that sat next to me.

"Arr...Are y... you o...okay?" I asked her. Feeling like a complete idiot.

"Emily told me that you imprinted on me and explained what it all meant and how it works," she said, and I sighed and lowered my head and looked back into her eyes when she began to talk again.

"I also know how you used to be with other women," she said and I lowered my head, in shame not wanting her to feel bad about me. "

"She also said that you won't be able to do the things you used to do any more, is that true?" she asked. I looked over at her. God she's beautiful, I cleared my throat.

"I am as new to this as you are LeAnn and to tell the truth I do know how the other imprints are, I never thought it would ever happen to me, that's for sure," I told her.

"Oh, are you sorry you imprinted on me?" she asked as she lowered her head.

"I don't know….it hasn't sunk in yet," I told her, looking at her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, Okay….I will leave you alone then," she said getting up and started to walk into the house.

I jumped up and grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me.

"No wait, you didn't let me finish…. I have been trying to leave for the past two hours and I can't leave you," I told her and she smiled at me, I laid one hand on the side of her face and leaned down and softly kissed her, I felt shivers run down my spine and every nerve in my body stood at attention and threw sparks between us and wrapped us in fibers like a blanket to hold us together that could never be cut away.

I pulled away and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Did you feel that?" I whispered.

She shook her head up and down.

I put one hand on the nape of her neck and the other around her waist and pulled her to me and kissed her once again more passionately are lips moved perfectly together my tongue swiped across her lower lip as she moaned and gave me lea way into her mouth as my tongue searched for hers and when they joined together they danced in passion.

I pressed my lips harder against her and this time I moaned with the pleasure of tasting this woman's lips it was like nothing I had ever felt or ever tasted before so sweat the smell of vanilla and lilac's so sweet…. I breathed her in and I never ever wanted to be parted from this angel again.

I pulled away from our kiss and kissed down her neck and nibbled on her ear when I heard the door open, I jerked away and wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her to the side of me.

Jake came out the door and smiled at me and laughed.

"It's okay it's only me," he said, as he started walking down the path. I looked at him.

"Hey man where you going?" I asked him. He stopped and turned to me.

"I'm going to find Lynn she's been gone awhile, I'm going to check on her," he said.

"Want me to come along?" I asked. Kind of worried, if Jake's checking on her there might be a problem….

"No it's fine," he said.

"You sure man?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure it's fine," he said. "Thanks though, carry on," he said waving his hand in the air and laughed.

I looked back at LeAnn, "Sorry," I said.

She smiled at me and stood on her tip toes and put her arms around my neck and placed her lips on mine again, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her too me and returned her kiss gladly.

We kissed for a few minutes and I drew her in to a hug that felt amazing as hold her tight against me.

I sat her down on the log next to me again and put my arm around her and drew her close to me.

"I was thinking, um how about you and I getting together tomorrow….we can maybe go to the beach and talk…. get to know each other a little better if you want?" I asked her. She smiled at me and I melted all over again.

"Sounds nice," she said still smiling.

"Okay, it's a date, what about noon?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds good," she said. I reached down and kissed her passionately once again, "mmm," I moaned, as I pulled away, "I got to go baby and let you get your rest," I whispered.

"Okay," she said. I got up and took her hand and walked her to the door, I feather kissed her and backed away.

She went in the house, she watched me as she slowly closed the door with a smile on her face.

I smiled and turned to walk home, I sighed with a big grin on my face as I walked back to my house, I seen Jake and Lynn walking up the path going back to Sam's I was glad they were okay and I waved to tell them good night as they waved back.


	12. PART TWO CHAPTER TWO GETTING TO KNOW

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER TWO

GETTING TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER

I climbed into bed and laid there staring at the ceiling…. I tried to close my eyes but all I seen was LeAnn's beautiful face smiling so sweetly at me, causing my eye's to fly open once again…

I tried to get comfortable and think about anything to take my mind off LeAnn I turned over on my belly and smashed my head on my pillow to get comfortable I exhaled and laid there and once again there she was….Damn it I won't be worth being around tomorrow if I don't get any rest tonight… Then I thought…how in the hell did Jacob go through this for over a year….Jezzz how is he not insane? This went on half the damn night…. I don't know what time it was when I finally got to sleep, the last time I looked at the clock it was like 3 a.m... Actually I think I finally passed out from pure exhaustion.

I woke up and stretched and the first thing that came to my mind was LeAnn as she automatically brought a smile to my face. I rolled over and looked at the clock…. 11 a.m. "Oh Hell! I jumped up out of the bed and ran to the bathroom stubbing my toe on the leg of the bed, OUCH!...FUCKIN' HELL! I cursed stumbling into the bathroom…I jumped into the shower and washed as fast as I could and let the scalding hot water run over my body as I stood there thinking about LeAnn and the pain in my toe I had just stubbed.

When the pain subsided there was nothing but LeAnn on my mind I stood there under the spray of the water that washed over my head rubbing myself unconsciously from the mire thought of LeAnn made me hard as a rock. I looked down oh hell no….I don't have time for you right now, I tried to ignore it by washing my hair but it was becoming painful…Shit! This could become embarrassing especially on a first date…she'll think I'm a whore dog….which I was before I met her and I don't want her to think I'm still like that now especially sense she has come into my life. I tried to think about something else I thought to myself…um…. Dead fish….umm the smell of a Vampire…that did it…. I jumped out and toweled dried and wrapped it around my lower part of my body I ran into my bedroom and rifled through my closet trying to find some thing to wear.

I found a pair of my good jeans smelled them to make sure they were still clean, yeah that will work and slipped them on. I found a wife beater tee-shirt slipped that on and I found a blue dress shirt and put that on over the tee-shirt. I buttoned it half way up and folded the sleeve to my elbow…I ran back to the bathroom and brushed my hair and brushed my teeth and gargled some mouth wash and found my flip flops and slid them on my feet I made my bed as I looked at the clock….Shit! 11: 30 a.m. as my stomach growled can't have that going on all day I told myself running into the kitchen and sticking my head into the refrigerator.

No left over's… I did see a pound of pickle loaf I grabbed it and threw it on the counter and opened the cabinet… damn it! No bread.

I turned and opened the package of lunch meat I had threw on the counter and slice by sliced shoved it into my mouth swallowing before I could even chew it correctly.

I ate it so fast I got the hiccups…laughing at myself for being stupid and feeling like a complete idiot I grabbed a bottled water and drank it straight down and held my breath….one…. two….three, I counted for as long as I could hold my breath I let out a breath and waited nothing…. good their gone… I stood in the kitchen rolling my eyes because I just remembered I ate after I brushed my teeth….I sighed…back to the bathroom brushed again rinsed my mouth again with the mouth wash… on the way out I scanned the clock….11:55 I hung my head and took a deep breath I ran as fast as I could to Sam's and knocked on the door, after catching my breath.

Emily answered the door; she rolled her eyes and said, "Come on in Paul."

I went in and scanned the room for LeAnn; she wasn't in the living room.

"She'll be out in a minute Paul and remember what I said," Emily told me with a serious smirk on her face. I smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen.

I felt awkward as hell standing in the middle of the living room, I never felt like that before I've been in this house a hundred times it's always felt like home to me, until today and hell I even knocked on the door usually we just barge in without knocking and make ourselves at home….we're brothers we all do it no matter who's house it was if we didn't want them to barge in we would just lock the door…enough said. We got the hint. So why did it feel different this time? I thought to myself.

Then LeAnn walked out of the kitchen carrying a basket, a smiled immediately came across my face, as she walked over to me putting the basket at her feet and wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, "Good morning beautiful," I said. "Good afternoon Paul," her sweet voice said and smiled at me as I smiled back.

I reached down and planted a soft quick kiss on her lips, then looking into her eyes "You ready?" I asked her. She answered by telling me she had packed a picnic lunch for us, "I hope your hungry," she said. "Always," I told her with a smile. I looked down and picked up the basket and grabbed her hand and lead her to the beach.

When we got to the beach I scanned the area trying to remember where there might be a place we could go to be alone and remembered there was a place that was divided by two huge boulders but the only way to get to it was to wade into the water….it was shallow but I didn't want LeAnn to have to get her feet wet.

I told her my dilemma and I told her I could carry her if she wished and she shook her head and she said, "Paul I won't melt just wadding through ankle high water," she chuckled. As I smiled at her and said, I don't know about that I said smiling ear to ear as lead the way.

I held her hand and we wadded through the shallow water and found ourselves on the beach once again but entirely alone. She opened the basket and handed me a small blanket and I spread it out on the sand as she kicked off her sandals and sat down on the blanket she pulled the basket to her and was pulling out the food she had put in there earlier.

"What do you have in there? I asked as I sat down next to her on the blanket and watched her every move. She looked over at me every now and again and smiled as she told me what was in the basket.

"Um some sandwiches and some chocolate chip cookies and couple of beers," she said as she handed me a beer and a Sandwich on a napkin. "Thanks," I told her. "You're welcome," she said with a smile.

I ate my sandwich before she had two bits of hers in her mouth, she giggled. "Emily said you boys had a good appetites, I made more help yourself," she said as I dug into the basket and pulled out another sandwich. I ate three to her one…I could have ate more but I didn't want her to think I was a hog especially on our first date.

When we finished she cleaned up and put everything back into the basket and sat it on the side of her off the blanket. I patted the blanket next to me as to tell her to sit next to me and she scooted next to me. I put my arm around her back and pulled her close to me, I reached down and kissed her lips and looked into her eyes, "Thank you for the lunch baby," I told her.

"Your very welcome sir," she said with a smile.

"So tell me a little about yourself, where are you from?" I asked.

"I was born on the Makah Reservation, I lost my parents two years ago and have been living with my cousin Emily's Mother sense but she is getting on in age so she sent me to Emily's and Sam's to live." She told me.

"I see, I remember when Emily went to her Aunt and Uncle's burial service, she was really torn up over it," I looked at LeAnn, "I am sorry for your loss honey," I told her.

"Thank you," she said. "You don't look that old have you graduated high school yet?" I asked.

She laughed, "Yes, I have graduated," she said.

"Have you thought about college?" I asked. I was fishing to see if I was going to lose her any time soon.

She laughed again and lowered her head, "I haven't the money to attend college and my grades weren't good enough for a scholarship, I don't do school well," she told me, looking back up at me.

"Me either, I graduated but just barely," I told her.

"So do you have a boyfriend back there on the Rez?" I asked her.

She looked out at the water and didn't say anything and that scared the hell out of me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"No, I'm sorry…. you have every right to know my story," she said. Oh boy there's a story, I thought to myself.

I waited patiently for LeAnn to begin…. She looked out at the water again, as she began.

"I was very much in love not long ago, we were going to be married, and we did everything together you didn't see one of us without the other, everyone on the Rez knew us and knew how close we were.

We planned our wedding had it almost worked out, I was so happy and so much in love, he came to me one day told me he was going up to Port Angeles to get me a special gift to show me just how happy I made him, he told me we would be together for ever. When he left he told me that he would be back no later than six p.m. and then he would come to me, she sighed.

I pulled her closer to me thinking something happened to him on the way to or from Port Angeles and that she would be a crying mess here in a minute and I wanted to console her.

But that wasn't the case as she finished her story. "When he didn't show up at the allotted time I became worried he was always so prompt by eight o'clock he still hadn't shown up and I was becoming frantic, I walked to his house, I knocked but no one answered, so I let myself in and made myself comfortable on his sofa and settled in to wait."

"I heard a noise coming from the back room, It scared me I jumped up thinking someone had broken in so I was quiet and was trying to sneak out the door before anyone saw me, when I heard a voice," she paused her story looking down at her hands as tears pooled in her eyes. I squeezed her against me a little to let her know I was there for her and she began again.

"I heard Thomas's voice coming from the back room, he was home the whole time, and I slowly walked to the back room and stopped at the door and peered in, what I saw there was so distressing to me," she dropped her head again.

"Go ahead honey, I'm here for you," I told her. She closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her face.

"I saw Thomas on top of Miraha Blackthorn they were making love, Thomas was moaning her name and she was screaming harder Thomas harder. I will never forget that sight as long as I live," she broke down and laid her head on my shoulder, I rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. "I am so sorry honey that had to hurt terribly," I told her.

"Did they see you there?" I asked her. She chucked. "No I walked out the front door and slammed it as hard as I could and ran home. An hour later Thomas came to my home, I opened the door and he stood there with a smile on his face, he said "hi baby, I missed you," we both snickered together. "What did you do?" I asked her.

She looked at me and laughed, "I punched him in his jaw as hard as I could, I sprained my hand in doing it but I didn't care." She said as we both laughed.

"I guess he figured out who slammed his door Hu?" I asked her. She smiled and said "Yeah."

"Did he say why he did it?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah he said it was my fault," she said. I could feel the anger building inside of me I began to shake, my hand griped into fists I had to get away from LeAnn before I phased and hurt her, so I jumped up and walked to the edge of the water I was trying to get control of myself how could he blame her how could him cheating be her fault I was steaming, I wanted to tare Thomas's head clean off of his body. Then I heard her… that calming voice, "Paul, are you alright," she said as he touched my back, I could feel myself relaxing, "Paul," she said again. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were so beautiful and sad I melted when I looked at her, no one has ever been able to calm me down that fast, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug,

She felt so good in my arms…"I'm fine baby… I get angry very easily especially when someone I love gets hurt," I told her. She pulled away from me and looked at me in shock.

"You love me Paul?" she said. I smiled. "You are my imprint of coarse I love you," I told her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her and kissed me passionately, I put one hand at the base of her neck and grabbed her hair and the other hand at the base of her back and pulled her to me and kissed her back just as passionate. The kissing was getting intense, I slowly kissed her down her neck and back to ear and I whispered, "Oh God, LeAnn you have got me on fire for you honey." She pulled away and smiled.

"Come sit with me on the blanket baby," she said as we walked back to the blanket and sat down; I pulled her down to lay against the blanket and kissed her again.

"LeAnn I want to make love to you honey," I told her, I knew it was too early but I couldn't help it I needed to feel her to touch her to make our binding stronger.

She pushed me away and looked at me, "Paul I have never been with a man," she told me.

I looked at her, "You've never ever been with a man?" I asked her. "No Paul I haven't, but I want to though…. I want to be with you," she said. I sat up and I smiled she hasn't been with a man, I will be her first and I liked the idea but not here not like this, her first time had to be special,

"Paul, are you alright?" she asked, I looked at her and smiled. "I'm perfect baby," I told her as I laid her back down and kissed her hard and she moaned. I slipped my hand under her shirt and softly rubbed her stomach and up to her breast. I stopped and pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. I could see the lust in her eyes and I smiled at the thought that she wanted me as much as I wanted her…but not here not like this, "Let's go," I told her. She looked at me confused, "But I thought," is all she got out…I smiled at her and kissed her again, then looked at her again. Not like this your first time has to be special LeAnn and it won't be on a beach on a blanket," I told her. She smiled at me and touched my face with her hands and pulled me down for another soft kiss.

She sat up with me and grabbed my hand, "Paul," she said as I looked over at her, "Yeah," I said. "I told you about me will you tell me about you," she said. I looked over at her. "What do you want to know honey?" I asked her. "Everything I want to know everything about you baby," she said with a sexy chuckle. I smiled at her.

"Okay, um…I too was born on the Makah Reservation," I told her. "Really Paul?" she said shocked. I smiled and looked at her, "Yeah, my Mother was from there but my dad was Quileute, my Father was also part of the Pack, my Father had a bit of a temper," I smiled and looked over at LeAnn who was smiling, "yeah that's where I get it," I chuckled. "Anyway he had a falling out with the council and left LaPush and went to the Makah Reservation and that's where he met my Mother.

Her family hated my Father and didn't approve of them being together, so they never married and with the pull of the Pack my Father went home, he wanted my Mother to go with him but her Father wouldn't allow it, a year later her Father passed on to the spirit world and she decided to seek out my Father, she didn't know she was pregnant with me until my Father had left, so she took me and came here to LaPush, she found my Father, he was surprised to see she had me and that I was his, they lived together until I was twelve years old, when he passed into the spirit world my Mother and Father never did marry."

"She worked her ass off here on the Reservation at the café, she did her best to take care of me saved every penny she could get her hands on to make sure I would be okay, then she passed last year," I told her as I looked away. LeAnn touched my face, "I'm so sorry baby," she said.

I reached over and kissed her, "I'm fine honey, anyway she left me the house I live in now, it's a nice place and it's paid off, she left me a little money, enough to live on for awhile, Jacob told me I can start working at the shop, so I will start there soon, after Billy died he's been short handed.

"What kind of work is it?" she asked.

"Mechanic… we work on trucks cars, motorcycles."

"I see," she said.

"Plus I have the Pack that's about all I can think of about me," I told her.

"What exactly is the Pack?" She asked.

"Um….we are kind of like the protectors, we protect the people.

"You mean like the police?" she asked….I laughed, "kind of, look honey you are my imprint and as soon as Sam releases me, I will tell you everything, I want to share it all with you."

"Releases you?" she said confused.

"Yeah, it's kind of a secret and he is Alpha what he say's goes even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't it would be impossible," I told her.

"I don't understand baby," she said.

"I know, but you will honey," I said with a smile. She reached over and kissed me again and again, then she looked at me, "Will you take me for a walk?" she asked.

We got up and folded the blanket and put it in the basket and I reached down to pick up the basket and threw LeAnn over my shoulders, "Paul," she screamed in delight, as I carried her threw the shallow water and setting her on her feet on the other side on the dry sand, as we laughed together.

I held her hand and walked with her down the beach and cut across the woods and up to Sam's house.

We stood up on the porch as I dropped the basket and held her in my arms. "I had a great day baby, can I see you tomorrow?" I asked her.

"So did I honey," thank you and I had better see you tomorrow Paul." She said, "then you will ," I said as I kissed her lips passionately.

Then that screaming siren went off in my head again, I grabbed my head and lowered it, when Sam ran out of the house, "Come on Paul," he said as he ran passed us. "I got to go baby, I'll call you later," I said while I took off after Sam, leaving LeAnn standing on the porch.

I caught up with Sam and when we got to the woods we phased.

"What's going?" Sam said to the others

"Lynn's got a bloodsucker up at Jake's old house; we took off running as fast as we could.

"Lynn is pregnant can she keep doing this?" I asked.

"She's doing it isn't she, now hurry up Paul," Sam told him.

I ran up to Lynn and got to close and bounced off her shield, she was throwing bloodsuckers all over the place, they were trying to get to her but they were bouncing off her shield.

She didn't have an expression on her face she was concentrating on the bloodsuckers there must have been ten of them, Quill and Embry were tarring them up, Leah and Seth jumped in there as well as Sam and myself, then Jake and Jarred were there we all tore the hell out of the blood suckers we check out the area to make sure we got them all and phased back, "Start a fire," Jake yelled and was already at Lynn side.

"You okay baby," Jake asked Lynn. "I'm fine she smiled at Jake and looked around at all of us, "You guys are so cool," we all laughed.

"What happened honey?" Jake asked her, "I was going home and I thought I would stop by the shop to see what time you would be home, but you weren't there, so I was coming out to get in the car when someone came up from behind me, he said "aren't you a pretty little thing," I turned around and sent him flying then there were more of them so I just keep throwing them until you all got here and you know the rest," she told us.

"I'm sorry honey, I was delivering one of the cars I was working on to a customer," Jake told her.

"You're apologizing for working Jake," she laughed, "You worry too much," she told him.

I thought to myself if that was LeAnn I would be out of my mind with worry, Powers or not, I have got to tell her.

"Sam," I called to him, "Yeah what is it Paul?" "I have to tell LeAnn about us," I told him.

"Yes, yes you do," he said. "Then you will release me to tell her?" I asked.

"You're talking to the wrong man Paul," he said. "Hu?" I said.

"Jacob is Pack leader now," he said.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked.

"When Jake became Chief he also became Alpha," Sam told me.

"When did all this happen?" I asked.

"Yesterday, you need to talk to him," he said. "Thanks and Sam I'm sorry," I told him.

"Hey, it's a load off my mind, there the one's with all the powers now," he said laughing.

He was right they are the one's with all the power now, I wouldn't be in his shoes if they paid me, I thought to myself.

I turned and ran to Jake, "Hey Jake," I yelled.

"Yeah," he said.

"I need to talk to you man," I told him.

He was putting Lynn in the car. "What about? Wait a minute," he said. "I'll be right behind you baby," he told Lynn as he kissed her and closed the car door and she drove off.

"Now what about Paul?" he said.

"I need to tell LeAnn about the Pack," I told him.

"You going to marry her Paul?" he asked.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to make sure she's going to stick around," he said.

"Look Jake what if I'm with her and Lynn calls us again like almost happened today, I was just dropping her off at Sam's when Lynn called or what if were together and one of the bloodsuckers pops out of the trees, what am I going to do throw rocks at it?" I asked.

"I see your point," Jake laughed. "I'll tell you what come over tomorrow night for dinner bring LeAnn with you; I'll talk to her and see if she really likes you,"

"Funny Jake," I said, and he laughed.

"Just bring her to dinner and Lynn and I will help you tell her, Okay?" he said.

"Okay, thanks man," I said.

"Sure, sure, no problem," he said as he climbed into his truck and drove home.

I ran to the woods and phased and ran home, when I got there I phased back and ran into the house and called LeAnn.


	13. POTW PART TWO CHAPTER THREE1 & 2 SECRETS

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER THREE

SECRETS "ONE"

I picked up the phone and called Sam's, the phone rang three times before Sam picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Yeah, Sam its Paul,"

"Yeah Paul what's up?"

"Can I speak to LeAnn?"

"LeAnn, man you just left her," he said laughing.

"Just let me speak to her," I said annoyed.

"Hold on," I could hear him laughing in the back ground.

"Hi baby," she said, laughing at Sam and the guys that were there.

"Hi honey, I miss you already," I told her.

"Oh baby, I miss you too," she said and I could hear the guys in the background making fun of us by repeating what LeAnn was saying.

"Stop it you guys, LeAnn yelled at them. I'm sorry Paul their being jerks, she said.

"Its okay honey I know how they are, Listen Jake wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night, is that okay with you?" I asked her.

"Of course Paul that sounds like fun," she said enthusiastic about the idea.

"Good about six o'clock okay?" I asked her.

"Sure, sure… but I won't see you till then?" she said in a sad pouty voice.

"Well you could come over and spend the night with me and I will fix you breakfast in the morning," I said holding my breath hoping I wasn't moving to fast for her.

"Okay," she said as I let out the breath I was holding and smiled from ear to ear.

"You sure Sam and Emily won't mind?" I asked her.

"Paul I'm twenty years old, I do what I want," she paused and continued, "Besides if they kick me out I will just move in with you," she said.

I got quiet, "Paul I was kidding," she said. Then as I thought about what she had said I smiled and thought to myself, she would move in with me and that made me feel warm all over.

"LeAnn I would love it if you would move in with me, I would love to take care of you, I love you."

"Aw that's so sweet baby, I'll be over in a little while," she said.

"Do you know where I live? I could come and get you," I asked her.

"Yes I know where you live and no you don't have to come and get me, I'll be there in a little while….Okay?" she said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," I told her.

"Paul," she said.

"Yeah honey," I said.

"I love you," she said, and I smiled as my heart skipped a beat knowing that she felt the same about me as I did her.

"I love you to baby," I told her as she hung up the phone. I sat there a few minutes reveling in the thought that LeAnn loved me and I would be able to show her just how much tonight, I was on cloud nine and I was giddy I couldn't stop smiling.

LYNN'S P.O.V.

I got home and got dinner fixed just as Jacob walked in the door, he walked up behind me and put his arms around me and whispered into my ear, "I love you," I smiled and leaned against him, "I love you too, are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Starved," he said as we sat down and ate dinner.

After dinner he went into the living area and I brought us some coffee and handed him his.

"Thanks honey," he said as I sat down next to him sipping on my own coffee.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close, "I missed you today honey," he said kissing me on the side of my head. I smiled at him and told him I missed him just as much.

I kissed him on his lips passionately and we were just getting into it when I heard something, I opened my eyes, "What's wrong honey?" Jake asked me as I looked around the room; I pulled away from Jake and put one finger up to him as to tell him to wait just a minute still staring around the room and jake staring at me worried.

I heard it again and stood up, Jake join me looking around the room his self and looked back to me.

"What is it?" he asked again. "Shhh," I said still listening.

Then I knew who it was, "Billy what is it?" I asked as chills ran over my body.

"Billy?" Jake said looking around the room, he sniffed and his eyes became large, then he said. "Bro."

Then the voice was in my head. "Lynn," it was Billy's voice clear as if he was standing next to me.

"Lynn, get to Sam's, LeAnn is in danger it's a Vampire behind the house, HURRY!" He yelled.

"Jacob I screamed we got to get to Sam's NOW!" I yelled. We ran to the car and sped to Sam's as fast as we could, "Hurry baby," I told him.

"What is it honey?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later just get there please," I said a little louder than I wanted to, but I was scared, more scared for LeAnn than hurting Jacob's feelings.

"What was that at the house?" he persisted.

"Not now baby, we got to get to Sam's LeAnn is in danger hurry," I said again.

As we pulled into the drive way I saw LeAnn on the porch getting ready to walk away.

"Jake sound you horn, get her attention." I told him as he laid on his horn.

LeAnn jumped with the sound of the horn and looked at us as we pulled in and started to walk towards us.

"Stop Jake," I said, as we both jumped out of the car and I walked toward LeAnn.

"Baby what it is?" he said again.

I stopped and looked at Jake, there is a Vampire in the tree behind Sam's house in the trees," I told him as he started to run. "No Jake wait," I said. He stopped and looked at me.

LeAnn come here," I told her. As she walked to me, I looked at Jake again.

"He can read our minds, he knows your coming and he's not alone, I'm putting my shield up which will bring the rest of the guys and protect LeAnn, she's who he wants, I will move away and put my shield up you run, Sam should be right behind you, Okay?" I asked him.

He nodded as I backed away taking LeAnn with me, I put up my shield and Jake took off as Sam ran out of the house along with Jarrod and Quill and Embry, "Vampire behind your house, Jake there already, Hurry!" I yelled.

They phased and ran to behind the house to help Jake, Paul came running up when he seen LeAnn he ran straight for her.

"Stop Paul my shield is up she's in my shield go help the guys," I told him.

He stared at me and then at LeAnn he closed his eyes then phased and ran to the woods.

LeAnn gasped at the site of Paul turning into a wolf.

I grabbed her hand and walked out into the open area, "You safe LeAnn as a Vampire ran up to us and she screamed as the Vampire ran into my shield and bounced off I put my hand up and threw him back into the trees.

"Your safe sweetie," I held on to her with one arm wrapped around her waist, "they can't get to us in here," I told her.

"Your in my shield, they can't penetrate it sweetie," I told her.

"What's going on?" she asked crying.

"Watch this," I told her, as a Vampire ran toward us again and I put my hand out and sent him fling into the woods again.

"The guys will take care of her," I told her.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"We protect the people," I said and smiled at her.

"Paul said that today, I didn't know what he was talking about," she said.

"We will explain everything to you as soon as we take care of these bloodsuckers I promise, were the good guys LeAnn."

"I know it's a bit strange but its true, and Paul does love you so much, he was afraid of how you would take all this that you would run away from him when you found out," I told her.

"I don't know what this is all about….but I love Paul and I don't think I could leave him for any reason, well maybe if he cheated or something," she said.

"I don't think he could cheat on you if he wanted to…. It's the imprint thing," I laughed. She smiled.

"When this is all over will go to Paul's and sit down and we'll explain the whole thing to you okay?" I asked. "Okay," she said.

The guys were coming back now filtering from the tree's I dropped my shield; Paul ran up and stopped a few feet away from us.

"Its okay Paul my shield is down as I walked over to Jake and Paul ran to LeAnn and grabbed her in a hug. I looked at Jake as he looked at me.

"Boy do we need to talk," he said. "Yes we do Paul's house," I said. I walked up to Paul and LeAnn and told them "let's go to your house Paul." He agreed and walked with us holding on tight to LeAnn he keep looking at her afraid how she was taking all this afraid he would lose her.

"Well talk to you later Sam," Jake told him as Paul, LeAnn and Jake and I walked to Paul's.

We walked into Paul's house and I went into his kitchen, "Paul do you have any coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah in the cabinet over the stove," he said still looking at LeAnn trying to see how she felt about all this.

I got the coffee down and made a pot, Jake stood across the room staring at me.

"What you can hear dead people but you can't find the coffee," he said kind of irritated, Paul looked at him and then at me.

"What," he said confused at the conversation.

"In a minute Paul there's a lot we need to talk about," I said.

"That's putting it mildly," Jacob said.

"Jezzz guys sit down and when the coffee's done will have a nice calm talk," I told them.

"Calm!" Jake said.

"Stop it Jake you'll scare LeAnn," I told him. He looked over at LeAnn his eyes softened, "Sorry LeAnn, it really isn't that bad, Lynn is just coming into her powers and it seems to be getting stronger," he told her as he looked over to me and I blew him a kiss and smiled at him.

"Don't this bother you at all?" he asked me. I looked back at him

"No," I said, as he shook his head.

"I guess if it doesn't bother you then it shouldn't bother me," he said.

I poured the coffee in the carafe and placed four cups on the tray with spoons and sugar and cream and carried it into the living room as we all sat down and had some coffee.

Paul seemed a little preoccupied with worry over LeAnn's reaction of the situation.

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

CHAPTER THREE

SECRETS "TWO"

I took a sip of coffee as I looked around and they were all looking at me.

"What," I said with a laugh.

"You're the one with all the powers," Paul said smiling at me.

"Ohhh no," I said.

"You're the wolf and she's your imprint and he's your Chief and the Alpha," I said sipping my coffee again.

They all looked at each other.

I shook my head. "Oh come on guys, Paul's she loves you weather you're a Wolf or a goat," I said.

"A goat," he said laughing.

"You know what I mean you protect the people, you're the good guys, oh for Pete sake….LeAnn what your about to hear is a secret only the Pack knows about it well the council and the Chief but in this case Jake is the Chief and a Wolf, he is the Alpha the leader of the Pack. What Jake says goes no one can go against what he orders, they have to do what he says no matter what and that's why Paul couldn't tell you this before, he had to get Jake's okay before he could tell you and the Pack is what it sounds like they call themselves Werewolves, in reality their shape shifters, Wolves, It's a gene that their born with its passed down through generation after generation."

"There is a story telling you where they came from but will save that for a bonfire and Tatika can tell you that one as for Vampire's their real its all real, most of the Vampire's feed off humans although there are a few that feed off animals they call themselves vegetarians," I laughed.

"Anyway the one's who feed off humans find there way here on the Rez. Every now and again and these brave heroic guys transform into Wolves their teeth are like razors and their claws are just as sharp and the only thing that can destroy Vampire's, well fire but that comes after they rip the bloodsuckers apart then they throw their bodies in the fire to completely destroy them so they don't come back." I told her.

"Come back?" she asked worried again. As Paul pulled her close to him in order to protect her in this case against my words.

"Yeah they can come back if their bodies aren't burned. But these guys my boys," I smiled at them, "These guys know what they are doing. Do you understand what I just told you LeAnn?" I asked her.

"Its disturbing…but I understand it," she said.

"Does it change the way you feel about Paul?" I asked her as Paul closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for a response from her.

She looked up at Paul and moved close to him and laid her hands on the side of his face forcing him to look at her, Paul opened his eyes and stared into her eyes clearly worried.

"I love you Paul, I know I have a lot to figure out, but it doesn't matter who or what you are, I will always stand by your side, no matter what," she said.

He let out the breath that he was holding and grinned ear to ear and pulled her to him and kissed her hard and long and held her in a tight hug.

Jacob looked at me. "Nice job baby," he said smiling at me.

"Thank you, but you guys should have done it," I told him.

"How did you know all that anyway, I don't remember telling you all of that," he said.

"You didn't….Stephanie Meyer, remember," I told him, Jake laughed.

"I'm sorry honey, will sit down when we get home and I will clear up anything you don't understand I promise, but you probably know more about us than I do, Like Billy," he said still laughing.

"Who is Billy?" LeAnn asked.

"What about Billy?" Paul asked.

"Yeah Lynn what about Billy?" Jake said as everyone was looking at me.

"I don't know what's going on," I told them.

"Why don't you start with what happened at the house," Jake said.

"Okay, first of all LeAnn, Billy is Jake's older brother and my husband he passed away a few weeks ago, he and Jake imprinted on me," I told her.

"HU!" she said…."Paul can explain imprinting to you later. Paul kissed her on the side of the head.

"Okay when Billy died Jake and I got together, which Paul can explain as well," I said and Paul laughed.

"Anyway tonight Jake and I were having coffee after dinner when I heard something in my head, I know I scared you baby," as I touched Jake's hand and continued."Remember when Billy talked to me on the beach?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah," he said.

"It was like that but it had more warning to it, I heard it twice but didn't understand till the third time and he came through clearly, Billy told me to get to Sam's that LeAnn was in danger he told me that there was a Vampire in the tree's behind Sam's house, he told me to go NOW!" Repeating what Billy had told me.

Jake squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"His cologne baby," Jake said. I looked at him confused.

"I smelled his cologne that's what was freaking me out," Jake told me.

I smiled at Jake and walked over and hugged him.

"I don't know why I keep hearing him Jake, maybe because of the baby, I don't know," I told him.

"The baby?" LeAnn asked. I looked at her.

"Yes, I am pregnant," I told her as Jacob sat me on his lap and rubbed my belly.

"It's Billy's and Jacob's," I told her, she looked so confused Paul will explain later, "Poor Paul, you will have so much to explain," I said, "give her Stephanie Meyer's books and have her read it she'll understand more, that's how I learned everything I know," I told him. Jake and Paul laughed.

"I have read them," LeAnn said surprised.

"Well there you go," I said.

"But I thought it was all fiction," she said.

"So did I honey," I told her. She looked at me.

"You're not in the books, where did you get your powers?" she asked.

"Well Jake and the Pack and I are part of a Prophecy, Billy and Jake planted their seed I became pregnant along with the pregnancy came the powers that is more telekinesis than anything oh and I have shield it's a long story," I told her.

"Like Bella?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, something like that, but hers is more powerful than mine, she can spread hers out further, mind is only about two feet around me, it's mainly to protect myself, you do know Bella from just the book right?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said. "Good," I said.

"So she is real too?" she asked as I looked over at Jacob. "Oh Bella and Jake, I get it now," she said laughing.

"He's mine now, not hers…she's a Vampire now," I told her as Jacob laughed.

"It's all played out, the story that is," she said.

"Yeah, we are kind of a spin off," I told her with a smile.

"Well…If were done here I guess will be getting home," Jake said. As Jake and I stood up and Jake put his arm around my waist and lead me to the door.

I stopped and kissed LeAnn on her cheek, "If you have any questions just give me a call or stop by I'll be happy to help in anyway I can, I told her.

"Thank you Lynn, Jake," she said. "Yeah thanks guys I really appreciate it," Paul said.

"No problem guys, besides Lynn did most of it," Jake laughed.

Hach awi (good night) Paul said. Hach awi, Jacob said.

Jake led me to the car and opened the door and helped me in and ran around and got into the driver side. He looked over at me.

"Do you know how much I love you," he said.

"Ummmmm," I said laughing, he reached across and kissed me hard, when he pulled away from our kiss and stayed close to my face, "You did a real good job in there," he said, "And I am so proud of you," he said, giving me a soft peck.

"Thank you baby and I love you too," I told him as he smiled and started the car and headed home.


	14. POTW PART TWO CHAPTER 4 FOREVER

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER FOUR

FOREVER

After Jake and Lynn left I looked at LeAnn and shook my head dreading everything that I still had to explain to LeAnn, shit bro…the mother fucker could have finished I mean Lynn explained about the Wolves, excellently I might add.. While Jake…my Alpha sat letting her take the lead on everything...I mean yeah maybe I should have explained to LeAnn seeing she's my imprint and all but this wasn't my fucking idea to do it this way.

Well I guess I shouldn't complain at least I didn't have to explain it to her, but fuck Jake….you could have at least finished….fucking ass hole. Especially when most of the shit has to do with you and Billy fucking Lynn….Fuck that's just what I want to do explain to the love of my life about how and why you two fucked Lynn….damn it.

"Paul, are you alright?" she asked me as she touched my face with her soft hand, I looked at her and smiled and instantly became calm…..How does she do that, I thought to myself…god how I love this woman.

"Come on babe, we still have a lot to talk about," I told her as I lead her to the sofa once again.

We sat down and I sat and looked at her not knowing how to begin.

LeAnn broke the silence by mentioning the books. "I was really confused while Lynn was telling me about your secret…well the Pack's secret, but when she mentioned the books everything made sense to me, I understood more and I probably wouldn't have believed it at all if I hadn't seen it. Vampire's are real," she said shaking her head. "I was really scared when that thing ran for me but when it flew back into the trees and I looked over at Lynn and she was concentrating on that thing, I realized that it was her that was making those thing fly through the air." She said again and looked over at me. "How does she do that Paul?" she asked, as she laid her hand on my arm.

I cringed and looked down at the floor, at first when she mentioned about the bloodsucker that tried to attack her and Lynn I had a growl forming in my chest…just thinking about that leach attacking LeAnn and it instantly had me shaking, I wanted to phase and rip the mother fucker apart again, but when her hand touched my arm it brought me back again and sent shivers through my body. It was almost like she did it unconsciously like she felt my anger and automatically laid her hand on my arm to calm me and that made me smile we belong together and I can't believe how close we already are.

I took a deep breath and took her hand in mine; okay here we go I thought to myself kissing her hand and looking into her eyes…

"There's this Prophecy," I began… "I don't get all of it but the main idea of it is that there will be a major change in the Pack, we will be more stronger more powerful, Invincible," I told her.

"Are you invincible now?" she asked.

"No baby, we can rip a bloodsucker to pieces in a split second, but if that leech bits one of us… I sighed. Their venom is poison to us." I told her. She gasped and fear took over where there was once a smile. Shit Dum ass way to go I thought to myself.

I put my arm around her and held her close and tried to explain. "It hardly ever happens baby… We're good at what we do….for as long as I have been a…..Well you know, I've only seen it happen once but we were around the mason's at the time and one of them sucked the venom out before it got to far…it fucked up the dude but he's okay now." I tried to reassure her. She had her arms wrapped around my waist and squeezed me softly and I could tell she was frightened.

"I don't know if I could take it if anything happened to you Paul," she said. I smiled at her and laid my head on hers and pulled her closer to me. "Nothing's going to happen to me sweetheart," I told her.

She seemed to believe me for now so I continued with the Prophecy. "It seems that Lynn was suppose to be this all powerful human and the only way she could come into her powers is if she got pregnant with Billy and Jake's seed, so the fate's took over and one night she was with Billy and the next she was with Jake, two seeds….two nights…..one powerful bitch…." I told her.

"Do you understand that?" I asked hoping that she did because I really didn't want to get into details about their love life.

"Yeah, I get the just of it all, I guess…so Lynn is pregnant," she said.

"Yep, and the child is the start of a whole new breed of Wolf, the child will carry the gene of both brothers and the gene of Lynn's powers.

"Wow….that will be one kick ass Wolf, if it carries the Wolf gene and Lynn's powers, I've seen them both in action….wow," she said as I laughed.

"Paul."

"Yeah baby."

"I thought that two guys couldn't imprint on the same girl?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's not suppose to happen…. I also explained that usually two guys imprinting on the same woman only happens in the house of the Chief and has only happened twice in the last hundred years and one of them was Jake and Billy." She seemed to understand that part, "So it can…usually it happens when there is two brothers in the same family and if one brother dies then the other brother can save her from joining her imprint." I told her.

"Hu…you mean if you die I will die too?" she said as she began to shake and tightened her grip on me.

"Baby I'm not going to die…at least not for a few years anyway," I laughed. "So don't worry about that, your safe honey," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I really wasn't worried about me dying Paul…I wouldn't want to live if I lost you, I was worried about you dying," she said. "I'm not going anywhere baby….I promise," I told her.

"I'm with you forever baby… If you want me to be that is," I told her.

"I want to be with you forever Paul…I can't see my life without you in it honey," she said.

I placed my hand under her chin and raised it to look into my eyes, "Forever baby," I told her.

"Forever Paul," she said, as I reached down and kissed her lips softly.

She pulled herself up and straddled my lap as our kiss became more passionately, she pulled herself closer to me until she was sitting over my arousal and grinded herself against me and I growled into her lips.

"Make love to me Paul," she whispered into my lips, I opened my eyes and looked into hers to make sure that was truly what she wanted…her eyes were full of lust and want for me…she didn't smile or move she only brought her lips to mine once more and pressed harder and our lips moved together as her tongue begged entrance through my lips to join with mine and I complied as her tongue found mine and they dance together, I moaned with pleasure.

I stood up and took her with me as she wrapped her legs around my waist, I walked over and turned out the lights and carried her up the stairs and laid her on my bed our lips never leaving one another, I laid to her side and held her close as I kissed her down her neck and back up to her lips once again.

My hands slowly traveled all over her body making her shiver as she moaned my name. "Paul touch me," she begged." I slowly ran my hand down her side until I reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor as I kissed the pillows of her breasts and she arched her back into my face, I reached around her and unfastened her bra and pulled the straps down her arms and pulled it off and it joined her shirt also on the floor as I flicked my tongue across her nipples and she gowned and arched her back once more, "Oh God Paul," she whispered.

I sucked on her nipple then placing my thumb and four finger against her nipple and rolled it softly and she moaned again as I gave her other nipple the same attention. She grabbed my hand and pulled it down her body and pressed it against her mound, I could smell her arousal and made me that much harder, I slid my hand down the front of her jeans and under her panties and slid it over her mound, "mmm baby your so wet for me," I told her as I slid one finger into her fold and she gasped, I pumped my finger in and out curving my finger just slightly to hit that certain spot that made her moan and caused her hip to move with the motion of my finger.

I smiled and asked her, "You like that baby?"

"Oh God Paul, that feels amazing," she said, as I added another finger and she screamed in pleasure, I pumped in and out of her for several minutes getting faster and dipping deeper into her fold as she moaned with every plunge, "P…Paul….I, I think…. I...I'm g...Gonna…. is all she could get out. "Cum for me baby," I whispered into her ear as I kissed down her neck, and looked into her eyes to watch the pleasure I was giving her.

She arched her back and screamed my name as her core exploded and her hot juices ran over my finger, I continued my rhythm until she came down from her high and kissed her hard as she pushed herself into my body and wrapped her leg over my thigh, I was so hard I thought I would explode when she moved her hand down and rubbed my cock, I gowned loudly as I pushed her down on the bed and pulled her jeans off taking her panties with it, I ripped my shorts off and moved between her legs as I spread her legs wide I positioned myself at her center and reached up and kissed her and asked. "You sure baby?"

"Please Paul, show me how much you love me," I smiled and slowly entered her she stretched to adapt to my size, she inhaled a breath through her teeth and I stopped.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked. "Yes Paul please don't stop," she said as I continued slowly I stopped when I came to the skin that divided me from her and asked again. "You sure baby,"

"Paul please," she begged, I place my lips to hers and pressed hard to her lips to stifle the scream as I forced myself into her fold breaking the barrier that divided me from her and making her a virgin no more. I gowned with pleasure and stopped waiting for her to give me the okay to continue, she opened her eyes and smiled at me and begged me to continue, I pulled her knee's to her chest as I continued slowly until I was fully embedded into her fold I held myself there for a second fighting to regain control for I didn't want to end this so soon, when I gained control I began to stroke in and out of her slowly, "Damn baby your so tight," I moaned into her ear.

"It feels so good baby," she moaned back as I continued slowly enjoying the soft wetness that wrapped around my cock and the feel that I belong right here she was molded just for me.

I continued stroking into her as I began to pick up speed her soft muscle tightened around my cock and she screamed in pleasure, I could feel myself getting close but wanted her to climax once more before I did, so I went deeper pounding into her and she screamed again, "harder Paul," and I complied with pleasure hoping I could hold off with my own climax until she had one more or at least climax with me.

I pounded harder and harder feeling the wall at the back of her I positioned myself different to find another sweet spot and did as she screamed I buried my head into her neck and into her hair breathing hard and sweating profusely trying to hold out till she climaxed once again.

"Baby please tell me your….," and before I could finish asking her she exploded once again screaming my name bring me with her, I felt the warmth of her juices flow over my cock and I pulsed deep into her with my own warm seed, "Ohhh Goddddd LeAnnnn," I screamed, holding myself in place as we rode out our high and collapsed on one another. I rested on one of my arms to keep myself from crushing her beneath me, we were breathing hard and our hearts pounding against one another. I kissed her hard and told her how much I loved her and as she answered with the same sentiments. I rolled off of her and took her with me and placed her on my chest.

"You are so amazing LeAnn," I told her.

"You are too Paul and that was amazing, I have never felt like that before, so warm and safe and so loved," she said as I hugged her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"You are safe and very much loved my love," I told her.

We drifted asleep holding one another.

I awoke before LeAnn did and I laid there watching her, looking at this beautiful creature who laid next to me, who loved me as much as I did her, out of all the suffering I had lived through I never thought in a million years I would find a soul mate to live my life out with, the powers that be sought me out and gave me this perfect creature to bless my life and I felt honored to have her in my life. God what would I do without you in my life I cringed at the thought and pushed it out of my mind. I will protect her with my life if need be and dared anyone to come between her and I, this beautiful creature will live her life with me and I will love and protect her till the end of our lives.

I softly placed one finger on her cheek and stroked it as she opened her eyes and looked at me and a smile came across her face. "Good morning baby," she said and I thought I would melt at the shear sound of her voice.

"Good morning my love," I told her with my own smile and kissed her softly holding her next to me.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked kissing her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, but I would like to take a shower first if that's okay?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Of coarse, do you want me to run to Sam's and get you a change of clothes?" I asked her

"No I brought a change with me," she told me.

"Okay baby, I'll fix your breakfast while you shower," I told her kissing her softly once more before getting up and getting her some towels and showing her to my bathroom, I ran down and started some coffee and fixed her some bacon and eggs and toast and had it sitting on the breakfast bar along with mine as she came in with her brilliant smile and sat down beside me, I kissed the side of her head as we sat and ate and talked.

As she talked I watched her lips move loving just sitting her listening to her voice and admiring her. We spent the day together watching movies and walking on the beach hand in hand, we talked and laughed, I chased her down the beach and caught her and rolled in the sand and kissed her every now and then. We enjoyed ourselves. We went back to the house and fixed dinner together and ate and then we cuddled on the sofa it was getting late and I looked down at her as a tear fell down her cheek.

I place a finger on her chin and brought her face up to look at me. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed and lowered her head. "I don't want to leave you Paul," she said as the tears began to flow.

I looked at her with fear, thinking she was going to leave me and the thought of that scared me to death.

"Honey, where are you going?" I swallowed hard and asked.

"I have to go back to Sam's and Emily's," she said as I smiled in relief.

"You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to baby," I told her.

She looked up at me with her bright eyes.

"Do you want to stay here with me honey?" I asked her.

"Are you sure Paul, I mean I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do," she said.

"Baby….You scared me when you said you were leaving, I thought you were going somewhere I couldn't go and leave me, when you said Sam's I was so relieved, but I don't want you to go anywhere not even Sam's….I want you here by my side forever if you want to be, I love you LeAnn." I told her.

She jumped into my arms and kissed me, "Thank you Paul….I would love to live right here with you," she said as she kissed me again. "And Paul, I love you too."

I smiled at her and turned the television and the lights off and carried her to bed and we made love all night long and I was in heaven.

My alarm went off bright and early the next morning, LeAnn moaned as I turned to her, "baby I got to go to work," kissing her and pulling her close.

"Where do you work?" she asked me.

I didn't tell you?" I asked her as she shook her head with her eyes half way opened.

"I work with Jake as a mechanic, he's been short handed sense Billy died so I told him I would work for him and I start today," I told her.

"Do you want me to fix you some breakfast before you go baby?" she asked.

"No baby you sleep I'll grab something on the way," I told her and kissed her lips softly as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, I smiled and got up and took a shower and dressed, just before I left I bent down next to the bed and put my arm on her pillow above her head and rested my chin on the mattress and watched her sleep, I smiled as she whispered in her sleep my name. I reach in and kissed her softly. "See you tonight my love," I whispered knowing she didn't hear me, but loving the idea of her being here when I returned.

I stood up and ran down the stairs and jumped into my truck and drove to Jake's garage.

I walked into the shop as Jake greeted me as he looked at the clock, "Hey man first day on the clock and your late, what's the matter LeAnn not let you leave?" he asked laughing…

"Fuck you man, she not like that," I said with a growl.

"Okay, okay…I was just kidding," he said with his arms up in surrender.

"Just don't talk about her like that," I told him.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean anything," he said.

"So you and LeAnn are getting along really good Hu?" he asked.

"Not that's any of your business….but yeah she's moving in today," I told him.

He laughed and I growled at him again giving him a dirty look, I swear if he wasn't my Alpha, I thought to myself.

"Oh stop being such a hot head Paul, I'm happy for you…I'm glad you found you soul mate, maybe she can calm that temper of yours down a notch or two," he said.

I looked at him and shook my head, "What are we doing today?" I asked him trying to get him off the subject of LeAnn and on to work.

We went to work and got a lot done for the day and I found myself actually happy to be heading home, knowing that LeAnn would be there waiting for me. Usually I headed off to some bar in hunt of some whore to spend the night with and I cringed at the thought now. I felt like two different people a before and after kind of thing and I was surprised that I preferred this Paul better than the before one and I thought of Jarrod, shit his never going to let me live this down… I frowned then I thought of LeAnn again and I smiled at myself and stepped on the gas to get home to my woman.


	15. POTW PART TWO CHAPTER 5 JAKE & LYNN

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER FIVE

JACOB AND LYNN

Day's turned into nights and night's turned into weeks, we fought leaches when Lynn called.

It worked out so much better this way we never had to worry about being attacked on the sly. They always sought out Lynn first. I know that Jacob had to hate it especially now that Lynn was so pregnant…. He had to be worried about her all the time especially when he wasn't around her, but he also knew she could handle herself and as soon as she put up her shield it called us to her side… But he still had to worry about her and I don't envy him at all.

The weeks turned into months, I walked into the house after work.

The house smelled amazing, LeAnn had fixed dinner she was a great cook a quality I'm sure she learned from Emily, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"That smells amazing honey," I told her kissing the side of her head.

"Hi baby, are you hungry?" she asked leaning against my chest.

"For more than food," I whispered into her ear with a growl and kissed her down her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Food first," she said struggling to free herself from me and I held her tight protesting.

"Come on baby the food will get cold," she said as she stopped struggling.

I turned her around and kissed her softly as the love we shared charged through our bodies.

"You don't fight fair," she said as she finally freed herself from me and I grinned at her.

"Okay honey, food first," I told her only because I was starving and the smell of the food was making my stomach growl worse.

We sat down to eat as LeAnn looked up to me, "Oh…Emily and I went shopping today," she said.

"Spending my hard earned money are you?" I grinned at her, knowing she knew I was just aggravating her.

"Yes I did," she said laughing at me. "I got Jacob and Lynn's wedding gift today," she said.

"Oh yeah, that's right their getting married tomorrow," I said acting like I had forgotten.

Jake had done nothing but talked about it all day today he was on cloud nine and actually was driving me crazy, I tried to tune him out and kept working acting like I was listening to everything he was saying but I was trying to get as much of the work load done seeing that he wouldn't be here for the next week and I didn't want to be alone here in the shop stuck with all this work. I knew he was excited he was finally marring his imprint after all this time waiting to be with her.

LeAnn saying my name brought me back from my daydream, "Yes honey," I said looking at her.

"Were you even listening to me?" she asked with a look of irritation on her face.

"Sorry love, I was remembering how Jake had been all day," I told her and she grinned.

"Is he excited?" she asked with a giggle.

"To say the least," I told her…."So what did we get them?" I asked taking another bite from my plate and smiled at her.

"A blender," she told me as she took a bite out of her plate as well.

I looked at her and chuckled. "A blender? I asked, thinking what kind of present is that.

She looked at me studying my face with irritation.

"Yeah, she cooks a lot especially when the Pack is around and I remember once she said she didn't have one and said she really would like to have one…so I got her one for a wedding gift," she said.

"Ahhh…very smart my love," I told her.

After dinner LeAnn cleaned the kitchen and I went up to shower, when I came out of the shower and enter our bedroom LeAnn was laying stark naked on the bed waiting on me.

I smiled at her ear to ear and proceeded to walk to the bed, I stood and looked at her from head to toe, "You are so beautiful," I told her as I stripped off my towel and joined her and we made love all night long.

I woke up and turned over and pulled LeAnn closer to me and laid my head on hers and breathed her in, "mmm you smell so good" I whispered more to myself than her for she hadn't woke up yet and kissed her neck. I felt so happy with her by my side; I love her so much and felt lucky to have such a wonderful woman love me as much as I did her.

I thought back to the way I was, thinking why in the hell she would even want someone like me when she could have anyone she set her mind to….but she chose to be with me….she could have denied the imprint and found some one worthy of her love, but she chose me and I was in heaven. I looked down at her…she truly is beautiful this petite little thing who laid next to me I moved her hair from her face to get a better look at her, her hair shimmered as the morning sun shined through the window as if it was a spot light shining just for her just to illuminate her beauty.

Her eye flittered and opened and looked into my eyes. "What are you doing Paul?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Admiring you beauty," I told her being totally serious.

"Oh stop it," she said smiling at me shyly. "What time is it?" she asked.

I looked at the clock that sat on the side table next to the bed.

"Noon," I told her as we got up showered and got ready to leave for Sam's and Emily's for the wedding. They only live like a half a mile from me so we walked hand in hand as we approached their house LeAnn noticed a man standing in the drive way.

"Paul, who is that man standing in the drive way?" she asked. I looked up to see who she was talking about and frowned when I seen him.

"That's Becham Hawk," I told her wondering why he is here, wonder if Jake invited him.

"Who is he? I don't think I have ever seen him before," she said.

"He is the brother of the hidden one," I told her.

"Hu?" she asked completely confused.

I laughed," it's one of our stories honey I'm sure you'll hear about it tonight at the bonfire," I told her. "But I don't know why he is here today, his family usually stay's to themselves.

"Why?" she asked still confused.

"Well they hid a baby girl his sister after she was born to protect her, from what I don't know, but the men in our tribe kind of made up our own stories about her," I told her.

"What kind of stories?" she asked, with a wrinkled brow.

"Kind of fantasy stories really and we gave her a name," I told her and wiggle my eye brows at her and laughed.

"Oh yeah, what name?" she asked and smacked me on the arm as I acted like it hurt and laughed.

"We named her Lady Hawk," I told her still smiling and looking out into space remembering some of the stories we had made up and smiled even bigger as LeAnn smacked me again bringing me back to reality, I looked down at her and smiled…"Sorry honey, it's just stories," I told her.

"Uhhu," she said with a frown and I laughed again.

I was to be Jacob's best man so I led LeAnn in to help Emily with the food and went to find Jake, I found him in one of the room's pacing the floor he looked like he needed to run off the excess energy he had, I walked up to him and touched his shoulder and he jumped I know at least five foot off the floor…."Easy there Chief," I told him.

"Sorry Paul, I'm just so nervous, I've never done this before," he said, he was sweating and his eye brows were all scrunched together.

"Well let's hope not Chief, calm down this is what you have been waiting forever for, Lynn is finally yours, you and she will live the rest of your lives together, she loves you man," I told him.

He looked at me and laughed….running his hand through his hair," Your right Paul…sorry, I was just standing here alone thinking all kinds of dumb shit, but your right I know she loves me and I love her more than life it self and she wants me…me Paul," he said with a smile on his face like he couldn't believe she wanted to be with him.

"You both deserve to be together, you both have been through so much…now it's time to be happy together and share each others lives," I told him.

Jake took a deep breath and smiled, "We better get out there," he said as we walked out of the room and to the front door as we walked to the path that will soon or later be the path that Lynn will take, I looked at the drive way which reminded me of Becham standing there.

"Lynn is here," I told him as he turned and seen her car parked in the driveway and smiled.

"Jake…." I said, "Yeah," he answered me, "did you invite the Hawk's?" I asked him. He stopped and turned to look at me "No… why?" he asked confused. "I seen Becham Hawk standing in the drive way when we came in earlier," I told him. He stood there staring off into space and I could see the wheels turning in his head with a worried look on his face. Then he looked at me and shook his head, "Maybe he came with his grandfather," Jake said turning and started walking to the area set up for the wedding.

"Yeah maybe," I said as I followed Jake.

Tatika stood there and smiled as we approached, "You better take your positions were about to start," he told us.

We were dressed in our tribal vest, I looked over at Jake, and "Hey man isn't that Billy's tribal vest?" I asked him, he smiled.

"Yeah, I wore it for Lynn and it make's me feel like he's here today," he said and I smiled as I thought of Billy and the day he died and the hurt that was on his and Lynn face, I sighed at the sight and shook my head to wipe the memory out of my mind for this is not the day for such thoughts.

"It's about time don't you think Jacob," Tatika said as Jake looked at him and smiled and shook his head yes as an answer.

"But I'm glad you waited out of respect for Billy," Tatika continued. I put my hand on Jake's shoulder and shook it as to show him support, he looked back at me and smiled as I heard the horns blow letting everyone that the wedding was about to start.

I seen Emily and LeAnn come out and sat in there seats. I smiled and winked at LeAnn as she smiled at me and sat down.

Jake began to fidget again as I patted him on the back and he turned to me once again. "It's going to be okay man," I told him with a chuckle. He shook his head and took a deep breath as Lynn came into sight and Jake's face started to glow with his brilliant smile.

I looked where he was looking, "Wow!" I said, as Jake said. "You took the words right out of my mouth. She's so beautiful."

"Hey what's up with Hawk walking her down the isle?" I asked him. He shook his head as Jake looked at Hawk and back at Lynn as she was smiling ear to ear. When they reached the front she turned to Hawk and he took off her veil and wrapped it around his arm and kissed her on the cheek, I heard a growl come from Jake in rejection of Hawk touching his imprint.

Hawk took her hand and gave it to Jake as Jake stared at him and Hawk gave him a smile, I know he was wondering why he was walking her down the isle and who was he to give her away.

"Jacob," Lynn said which got his attention. He looked at her and immediately smiled and brought her to his side and faced Tatika.

I looked out to find Sam when I found him I looked at Hawk and back to him and I gave him a look like what the hell…. Sam looked back and shrugged his shoulders like I don't know.

I turned to watch the ceremony and it was beautiful when they got to the I do's.

Tatika looked at Jake…. "Do you Jacob Ephraim Black take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," he said smiling at Lynn.

Tatika looked at Lynn and smiled ear to ear. "Do you,"…he paused waiting to build the excitement. "Do you Lynn Hawk Black take this man to be your husband?" he asked.

I froze "No fucking way," I said under my breath, "She couldn't be the hidden one," I continued and looked over at Sam; his mouth was open while he shook his head in shock himself.

I looked over at Hawk; he was smiling at Jacob that's when I noticed Jake looking at Hawk again.

"Welcome to the family Chief," Hawk said smiling ear to ear. I looked back to Jake, "It'strue," I thought to myself in shock, but Jake said it as he looked back to Lynn…, "Your Lady Hawk," Jake said to her as she looked at him confused and then looked at Tatika who answered, "Later," and shook his head.

"Jacob can we precede?" Tatika asked him.

"Uhhhh yeah, sorry," Jake told him.

"Do you Lynn Hawk Black take this man as your husband?" He asked again. "I do," she answered still smiling.

After the ceremony Jake and Lynn turned to the guest as Tatika introduced them as the Chief and Mrs. Black as they walked back to the house and around the bonfire I followed them and stood next to Jake.

I reached over and kissed Lynn on her cheek, "Hawk Hu," I asked her as she smiled and shook her head I shook Jake's hand and congratulated him, "Hawk," is all I said to him, "I know man I didn't know, it was a surprise to me too" he said as shook my head and I took my place at his side, as everyone walked up to them to congratulate them and teased him about Lynn being Lady Hawk.

LeAnn came up to me and stood next to me grabbing my arm and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear, "Is that what you were talking about earlier?" she asked. I smiled at her, "Yes baby," I told her.

"So Lynn is Lady Hawk the one that was hidden?" she asked. "Evidently," I said.

"And no one knew?" she asked. I looked over at Lynn, "I don't think she even knew honey," I told her.

"So who is that Becham guy to her then?" she asked. I looked behind me where Tatika and Becham stood.

"He would be her brother I think," I told her. "And if that's who he is that make Tatika her grandfather," I continued, and looked down to LeAnn and smiled putting my arm around her and pulling her close to me, as she looked at me.

"Well that explains a lot…. No wonder she has all those powers," she said. I laughed "Your absolutely right honey," I told her still laughing.

I looked over at Jake who was smiling ear to ear and standing all proud, and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him, but Lynn brought him back by saying, "Okay Jake what up with the Lady Hawk already?" she asked and Jake smiled and I heard Tatika and Becham laughing behind us.

"Well, there just stories that we heard growing up," he told her.

"Okay and?" Lynn asked as she waited for him to explain.

"Yeah go on Chief…tell her about the stories," Tatika said still laughing as Jake looked at him and gave him a dirty look, which caused me to laugh as well.

Then the Pack broke loose and started wanting him to tell her about some of the stories, "Yeah tell her about how her hair flowed in the wind when there wasn't any wind blowing or tell her about how her beautiful body enticed men, and how she brought grown men to tears with one look at her beautiful face, or how she walked on water," one of them said. as the laughter flowed through the crowd.

"Tell them about when she made love to men they belonged to her forever," another said.

I looked behind me seeing Tatika laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face, which made me laugh even harder. Then I heard Jake yell…"Stop!" in his Alpha voice, as it became quiet and the only one we heard was Tatika laughing but not as loud, Jake lowered his head and chuckled, then looked up at Lynn lovingly, "These are all stories made up by men honey, but every guy from boy's to men of thirty five years of age, dream of Lady Hawk, she's a living legend," I shook my head and looked down at LeAnn and smiled and waited for Jake to continue.

"A child that was taken away into hiding that would come back to us some day and save our tribe," Jake said. It became quiet as everyone waited for Lynn to say something.

"Well I'm not what you guys think I am I'm just me and I only found out today that I'm….Lady Hawk," she chuckled. "As far as saving the tribe," she said shaking her head. Tatika stepped up and stood in front of her. "You already have granddaughter," Tatika told her. As we all turned to look at him.

"Billy, Jacob and you and your powers and the Pack," he looked at each one of us and laid his hand on my arm, then turned to look at Lynn again. "The seed of the two brother," as he patted her belly as she was just beginning to show her pregnancy, they had waited four months to marry out of respect for Billy. "Will bring forth a new Power and within four generations we will be in a new age, the age of The Power of the Wolf."

He patted Lynn on the cheek, "be happy child…, that's all your mother and father ever wanted for you, I am glad you are home, I love you granddaughter," Tatika told her, I looked over at Lynn and a single tear ran down her cheek, "I love you too grandfather. I had never seen him like this before then I felt LeAnn wrap her arms around me, I looked down and she was leaning against me and she had tears streaming down her cheek, I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back and stroked her hair to comfort her. I looked over at Lynn who also had tears flowing now as Tatika patted Jake on his arm and turned to walk away.

Becham walked up to Lynn, "We have plenty of time to catch up sister, I will see you later," he said with a smile, he turned to Jake, "Chief," he said and kissed Lynn's cheek and he to walked away.

It was the most touching scene I have ever seen, Jake hugged Lynn and told her he loved her and called her Lady Hawk and smiled from ear to ear, she looked at him "That would be Mrs. Jacob Black to you," she told him as everyone laughed.

I looked down at LeAnn, "You okay honey?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was so beautiful Paul, to finally be back home with your family after all those years, It was a wonderful sight to behold," she said, I bent down and hugged her then I felt someone pat me on the back I turned to see Jake, he winked at me he had heard what LeAnn had said and wanted to let me know he had heard and appreciated it. He wrapped his arms around Lynn and led her off.


	16. POTW PART TWO CHAPTER 6 PLANNING

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER SIX

PLANNING THE ATTACK

The next few days we didn't see Jacob or Lynn, and of course we didn't expect too, they really need time alone not only because they had just got married but with all the confrontations with the leeches they needed time just for themselves. Plus it has been rather quiet lately.

I was alone in the shop working when I heard someone come in, I stood up from underneath a car I had been working on all morning and wiped the grease off my hands and walked to the front of the shop when I seen Charley standing there.

"Hey Charley, how are you doing man, haven't seen you around in awhile," I told him.

"Yeah been a little busy," he said.

"Work wise or personal?" I asked with a smile on my face. It had gotten around the tribe that Charley had been seeing a lot of Sue Clearwater after Bella got married to that leech, Leah and Seth were happy about it they liked Charley and knew he would treat there mom with the utmost respect.

Plus he knew about the Pack every sense Jake phased in front of him one time trying to stop Bella from becoming a Vampire, he thought if he could explain to Charley what he and the rest of us were that he could stop Bella by telling Charley the whole story, Man did he get in all kinds of trouble for that one and it didn't work anyway, I smiled remembering how Jake was back then and how he probably would have brought down the whole Pack back then he was so obsessed with Bella, thank god those days were over.

"Yeah well, it's more work related," he said, with a smile. "I was kind of looking for Jacob," he said.

"Oh sorry man, he just got married a few days ago, he took a few days off," I told him.

"Oh that's right I completely forgot, I got an invitation but I was stuck up in Seattle, like I said work related," he said, looking kind of worried.

"Is there anything I can do? I am Jake's Beta," I told him, thinking if it was bloodsuckers I could handle it or go talk to Jake myself.

"Um…. I would really rather talk to Jake first," he said, not knowing weather to trust me or not.

"Is he in the house?" he asked pointing at Billy senior's old house.

"He doesn't live there any more Charley…. He moved into Billy house with Lynn," I told him.

"Of course he did, I don't know what I was thinking, he said.

"I really miss Billy…. Hell I miss both Billy's, miss our fishing trips," he said. I shook my head remembering how old man Billy and him used to go fishing almost every weekend and when he passed on how it tore Charley up, we didn't think he was going to get through his death, there for awhile we thought he would join old Billy, and when Billy Junior seen how bad off he was he started taking him fishing every weekend it seemed to work pulled Charley out of his slump, I think it helped Billy as well between them both they helped each other get over each others grief.

Charley was staring off into space and I knew he was remembering again.

"You okay Charley?" I asked, which brought him back. "Oh sure, sure," he said, smiling.

"Hey, I hear you found a nice lady," he said smiling again. I knew Sue must have said something to him about LeAnn.

"Yeah, she's great, you would love her Charley she's an amazing woman," I told him.

"So when you going to settle down and get married," he asked laughing.

"Um," I laughed. "I haven't asked her yet Charley," I told him and I know I was blushing, looking at my feet so he couldn't see.

"What are you waiting for boy…. Make a honest woman out of her, I can't wait to meet her" he said, laughing again.

"Well come to one of our bonfire's and you will," I told him.

"I'll do that," he said, grinning. "Well better go talk to Jake, Um…. Billy's is that over on Turtle run?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can't miss it, it's a big log cabin with window that cover the front of the house," I told him.

"Yeah, that's right, I remember now…. I'll find it, you take care Paul, and marry that woman," he said smiling at me.

"Okay Charley, you take care too," I told him as he waved and walked out and got into his patrol car.

I stood there a minute thinking about what he had to talk to Jake about he hadn't been around here for sometime, he was at Billy's funeral but not sense, I know he had been at Sue's off and on but he usually hung out with the bonfires and such he said he had been busy with work but he usually didn't come here to talk to Jake about his work unless it was Vampire related and that had me worried. I will call Jake later and find out what was going.

It was getting close to closing time and I had decided to go pick up LeAnn and just drop by Jake's, so I called LeAnn to make sure she would be ready when I had got home.

The phone rang twice and LeAnn answered.

"Hello,"

"Hi baby,"

"Hey Paul, you on your way home?"

"Yeah, well I'm getting ready to leave, I thought we would stop by and see Jake and Lynn this evening, what do you think?" I asked her.

"Oh baby, their here, their staying for dinner," she said. That got me thinking as well, something was going on or they wouldn't have been at the house, their still on their honeymoon and with Charley stopping by to talk to Jake I knew it had to be something bad.

"Paul, you still there?" she asked.

"Sorry honey, yeah I'm still here that's great… I'll be home in a few minutes, Love you," I told her.

"Love you too, see you in a few," and she hung up. I cleaned up a little and headed out after locking up I jumped in the truck and sped towards home.

I walked in the door and LeAnn met me at the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi honey," I said pulling her to me and kissing her softly on her lips, "I missed you today," I told her.

"Hi baby, I missed you too," she said.

"Oh get a room," Jake said laughing walking up to us.

"Fuck you man," I said, "So what's going on man?" I asked him. He looked around to see where the woman were, LeAnn had walked back to the kitchen when Jake walked up to us.

"We'll talk after dinner," he said. "Is it about what Charley came to talk to you about?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it after dinner," he said again. I shook my head in approval.

After dinner the girl's cleaned the kitchen and made some coffee as we sat in the living room having our coffee I looked at Jake.

"So…. What's up?" I asked him, not knowing if I wanted to hear this at all considering Jake left his honeymoon to take care of the problem, so it had to be bad.

"Um… Well I guess some people are coming up missing and the one's they have found were drained of their blood," Jake said.

"I don't get it why aren't they drawn to Lynn, they always have before?" I asked.

"I don't know, something is wrong somewhere, I can't figure it out," Jake said.

"I've been thinking about it," Lynn said looking at Jake.

"What baby?" Jake said.

"Well I was wondering why they weren't coming to the Reservation, what if that Vampire that could read minds, the one at Sam's that was after LeAnn that day, what if he got away?" she asked. Jake and I looked at one another, you could see the wheels turning in Jake's mind.

Lynn continued. "Maybe he spread the word," she said.

"It's a possibility ," Jake said. "So how do we handle this situation?" he continued.

"Well, we can't go to the middle of Fork's and battle the bloodsuckers that's for sure," I said.

"No but we can go on the outskirts of town, Charley said that most of the attacks took place at the motel and around the Seacliff Inn area, What if we put Lynn out by the river by the tree's on the northeast side of town and we phase and stay in the trees," Jake said.

"But what about the one who can read minds? Won't he be able to read our minds and know were out there?" I asked, looking at Lynn.

"Lynn," I said. "Yeah," she answered. "One day we were fighting leeches, I looked at you and your face was blank," I said, and Jake looked at her. "What do you think of when you're fighting them?" I asked her.

She looked at Jake and then at me. "Um…. I don't think… I go like into a Trans," she said.

I looked over at Jake, he was staring off into space and I could see his wheels turning once again.

When he stopped he put his hands over his face, "What is it Jake?" I asked.

"I hate this," he said, he had a sad worried face and I knew it was about something to do with Lynn and so did she.

"What do I have to do?" she asked straight faced.

"I hate this," he said again rubbing his face with both hands and sighing, then looked at Lynn with sad eyes.

Lynn walked over to him and laid her hand on the side of his face, he grabbed her and held her close and closed his eyes.

"It's okay baby…. They can't hurt me, tell me what you have in mind," she said.

"That still doesn't stop me from worrying Lynn," he said.

"I know…. Just say it baby, what I have to do?" she asked again.

Jake took a deep breath. "What if…." He stopped and swallowed hard… "This scares the hell out of me baby," he said looking into her eyes and pulled her back to him, he was shaking and dreading what he was about to say but knowing he had to say it, he was Alpha and Chief of the tribe and he knew that he had to put the tribe in front of everything including his own wife, he knew it in his mind, but he wished someone would tell he's heart. He was fighting with himself and Lynn seen it too that's why she keep pushing him to spit it out.

Lynn pushed away from him and stooped down in front of him and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Tell me Jacob Black, tell me now," she said, using his last name not trying to order him but letting him know that she was getting upset.

He looked at her and sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this… Okay, what if we put her out there and leave, we stay pretty far away so he can't read our minds and when she puts up her shield we get to her fast," Jake said, he said it fast so he could get through it and when he got it out he buried his face again in his hands, "fuck, shit, damn it…." He cursed as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and paced the floor because he had to say it… he had to protect the people not only for Forks but his tribe as well.

LeAnn grabbed my hand and cuddled up next to me; I looked down at her and gave her a little smile, to comfort her.

"Baby….I can keep them off of me long enough for you to get to me, so please stop worrying," she told him as she walked up to him. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed the side of her head and held her close.

I looked down at LeAnn once again I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head, there was no way I would put her in that kind of danger even the thought of it scared the hell out of me, I can only imagine what it was doing to Jake. The pain he must be feeling plus she's pregnant. I would never trade places with him for anything.

"Are you sure there's no other way," I asked, even I was uneasy about using Lynn this way.

"No, I can do this I can keep them off of me till you guys get to me, there's no other way," she said.

Jake sighed. "Call the Pack Paul, get them over here," Jake said. I got up and looked at Lynn and Jake shook his head.

I ran into the kitchen and called Sam and told him to gather the Pack and meet Jake and me at my house, he agreed and hung up.

I went back into the living room and Jake was rocking Lynn back and forth while standing there he had one hand on her belly and he had his eyes closed.

I looked down at LeAnn and sat next to her, she buried her head in my chest as I held her close. You could tell she was worried about Lynn as well. The only one that wasn't worried was Lynn and the only reason she was upset was because Jake was.

It wasn't long before the Pack hit the door as they Yipped and they came in to the living room they seen Jake and Lynn holding on to one another and looked at me with a worried look, I shook my head and said. "Jake has something to tell you."

They all looked at Jake, "What's up Jake," Embry said.

Jake let go of Lynn and keep one arm around her, he explained to them what was going on and that we were going to take care of the situation, when they heard that Lynn was going to be out there alone we heard a gasp from the entire Pack.

"There is no other way," Lynn said, "So let's do this."

"Who's going to take her?" I asked.

"Me of course," Jake said.

"No your not," she said. "What," Jake said. "No one can take me they'll know it's a set up, I will drive myself like I'm going out to pick up dinner or something, but no one can go with me…I will be fine," she said.

Jake sighed, "Your right…. Okay let do this," he said as I got to my feet and LeAnn held on to me. I looked down at her and her face was full of worry. "I'll be okay honey, don't worry," I told her, but she still hung on to me even out the door as Jake put Lynn in the car as we all stood around watching.

"Becareful baby, don't take any chances….Just keep them busy until we get there, we won't be far…. I love you so much," Jake told her and kissed her.

"Don't worry Jacob…. I love you too, I'll be fine, you just get there and be safe," Lynn told Jake, and kissed him again.

She started the car and drove off. "Let's Go Now!" Jake ordered and took off.

I kissed LeAnn, "I'll be back soon honey don't worry I'll be okay," I told her.

"I love you Paul," she said, I smiled at her. "I love you too, go back in and lock the door," I told her as she went into the house and I heard the door lock, I took off to join my brothers.


	17. POTWPART TWO CHAPTER 7 MIND READER

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE MIND READER

LYNN'S P.O.V.

I reached the SeaCliff INN and thought of everything but the Pack and my powers, I thought of the laundry that had to be done and the grocery shopping that still needed to be done, I thought of everything that had to be done minus anything that had to do with us.

I had called from the car for a pick up order from the INN and when I got there I just went in and picked it up, I walked back to the car opened the door and put it in the car, I stood up while standing in the door way of my car and looked out to sea, I backed up and closed the door and walked out to the edge of the river and stood there breathing in the clean fresh salty air that filtered in from the ocean that was connected to the river, I closed my mind to everything else and before long I was in my Trans waiting for the mind reader or one of it's minions to make contact.

I don't know how long I had stood there when I knew someone or thing was behind me.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," it said. I turned around and the look on its face was priceless.

"NOOO IT'S YOU!" He said, as he took off I put up my shield and put out my hand and threw into the brick wall that stood there next to the parking area and held him there, he fought to get away and it took everything I had to keep him there, I knew that if I let him go he would run off and it would start all over again and I couldn't take that chance, not again.

My back was to the water and I had one hand holding the mind reader to the wall as the other leeches started attacking me mostly bouncing off my shield; I used my other hand to throw some of the leeches into the wooded area, when I heard a voice calling me.

I looked up and seen Charley calling me, "Lynn is that you?" he yelled.

"Charley get out of here!" I yelled he kept walking towards me he was a good ten feet from me when I looked behind him and a leech was headed straight for him. "CHARLEY!" I screamed.

I couldn't get to him so I did the next best thing I could think of….. I put out my hand and I threw Charley out of the way of the leech, then I threw the leech into the woods.

I looked down at Charley and he was out cold, I had to get to him to put him in my shield so none of the leeches could get to him so I edged my way one step at a time, while still holding the mind reader to the wall, I let the others just bounce off my shield, when I got a little over two feet away from Charley I began to throwing the leeches into the woods, when there wasn't any of them close to me I dropped my shield and took one step closer to Charley and put up my shield again, protecting him from the leeches.

While doing this the mind reader freed himself and I caught him again and slammed him again against the brick wall, he hit it hard this time I could hear the crunch as he made impact.

The leeches keep coming and I keep throwing them into the woods, in the mean time Charley gained consciousness and jumped to his feet a little wobbly, but he pulled his gun.

"NO CHARLEY!" I screamed. "DON'T FIRE THAT IN HERE YOU'LL KILL US BOTH, YOUR IN MY SHIELD," I screamed at him. He holstered his fire arm and walked up next to me he got to close to my shield and bounced off.

"What the hell," he said feeling his way around the shield. He looked at me and put his hand in front of my face and waved it back and forth.

"I can see you Charley, I'm a little busy here, just stand still and you will be okay," I told him.

"Your eyes are black," he said as he looked ahead and seen a leech headed for us again, I put my hand up and threw him into the woods.

"You got to be shitting me," he said, looking at me and at the leech I had held to the wall.

"Hurry baby, please," I said to myself. I was losing my strength fast holding on the mind reader was draining me, and then I heard them.

A howl coming from the woods…. "Thank God," I said as Jake ran up in his wolf form and grabbed the mind reader and ripped him to shreds.

I seen Quill phase back to human form and build a fire and drug the pieces of the mind reader into the flames then return to wolf form and joined his brother in the woods.

Jake came to me are you okay baby? He asked. "I'm fine babe, I told him. He looked at Charley.

"Charley what are you doing here?" he asked. "He's in my shield baby go help your brothers and with that he phased and ran and grabbed the leech that was charging for us as he phased.

It was dark out so no one from the INN could see anything thank god and it took a few minutes to rid the area of the leeches, there were quite a few.

I seen the guys start to filter out of the woods as Jake told them to check the area and make sure we got them all and make sure all the pieces are burnt.

Jake walked up to me, "There gone baby," he said. As I dropped my shield, and my eyes returned to normal.

Charley looked at me and shook his head… "You too Hu Lynn?" Charley asked.

"Afraid so Charley," I said.

"What are you?" he asked. I looked at Jake then back at Charley. "Um… I'm not sure I don't think they have a name for what I am, I protect the people as Jake and the Pack does," I told him.

"Well I don't know either… But I'm glad you are good at what you do or else I would have been dead," he said. He looked at Jake did you see what she can do Jacob?" he asked.

Jake laughed, "Yeah Charley I've seen it a few times," he said still laughing.

"So did you get the one's that's been doing all the damage up here?" Charley asked Jake.

Jake looked at me, "Yeah, Charley we got the one who's been causing all the trouble," I told him.

"How and why did you hold that one leech to the wall?" Jake asked me.

"That was the mind reader, and I just did, it was draining my powers though I'm glad you got here when you did," I told Jake.

"Me too baby," he reached over and kissed my cheek.

I looked at Charley, "How's your head Charley?" I asked him.

He rubbed his head, "A little bit of a headache but other than that I'm fine," he said.

"What's wrong with his head?" Jake asked me.

"Um… I kind of had to throw him out of the way so a leech didn't get him, it was coming up from behind him so I couldn't get to it, so I did the best thing I could think of and that was move Charley," I said. Jake laughed.

"Well he is safe at least," Jake said still laughing.

"Sorry Charley," I told him.

"Hey I'm not complaining at least I'm alive," Charley said chuckling.

We looked out to the woods as the guys were coming out of the woods in human form one by one, we were counting them and naming them off to make sure everyone was there.

"Only one left…. Where's Paul?" Jake yelled at the guys, my heart began to beat faster and I started walking towards the woods when I heard Paul's voice.

"I'm here," he said as he was just clearing the woods. I let out the air I was holding through my teeth with a Whew…

When I looked back at Paul a leech jumped out of the woods behind him and grabbed him.

"PAUL!" I screamed and put out my hand and threw both of them into the tree behind them the leech hit the tree so hard that it lost its hold on Paul and Paul fell to the ground. At the same time Jake phased and grabbed the leech and ripped him apart as the guys burnt the pieces.

I ran to Paul "Please god let him be okay," I said and pulled him on my lap. "Paul, are you okay?" I asked him but he didn't answer.

I called to Jake, "Jake he's hurt," I said. Jake ran over to us.

"Paul, Paul," Jake tried to wake him, he slapped his face slightly, "Paul," he called again, when Paul tried to jump up and Jake held him down, "It's okay bro we got him, are you okay, where are you hurt?" Jake asked him.

"My shoulder man," he said, "I think it's dislocated," he said.

"We can't wait until we get him back, it will heal like it is, we'll have to do it here," Jake said.

"Quill, Embry hold him down," Jake ordered as Jake grabbed his arm, "On three," Jake said, "One…Two…Three!" he yelled and pulled as hard as he could and Paul screamed as his shoulder went back into place I took off my jacket and wrapped it under his arm and around his neck and tied it with the arms of the jacket.

The guys laid him back into my lap, he had two large gapping scratches in his back and his eye was black and a few scratches on his face on top of his shoulder being dislocated.

Jake looked at me and seen I was scared to death; He put his hand on me as I looked up at him.

"He's okay baby, He'll be fine," Jake told me, as I looked down at Paul as I let out the breath I was holding in once again.

Paul looked up at me and seen the same fear Jake saw and smiled at me, "I'm fine Lynn, don't worry about me, I'll be as good as new come morning," he said. I shook my head in agreement.

"I'm sorry Paul, I couldn't think of anything else to do, when I seen that leech had you the only thing I could think of was to launch him into the tree and hope that he dropped you, which he did.

"It's okay Lynn really, If I had a choice between you or the leech…. I would pick you…. You're prettier," he said with a smile. I grinned at him… "You are nuts do you know that?" I asked him.

He smiled…. "It was my fault Lynn… I should have checked better than I did, my sloppiness almost got me killed, I would have left LeAnn a widow before she was a wife," he said.

"Oh God…. LeAnn," I said, "She's gonna freak out," I told him.

"You go in first and calm her down before I go in maybe that will help," he said.

"I'll try," I told him.

Jake came back and picked Paul off of the ground and helped him to my car as Charley walked with us, Jake put Paul in the back seat and closed the door and walked me to the passenger side.

Charley went to get in his patrol car and yelled over to me. "Lynn," he called, "Yeah Charley," I answered.

"Thanks for saving my life," he said, with a smile.

"No problem Charley, Hey you and Sue come over for dinner some time," I told him.

"Sure sounds great," he said. "I'll call you and set up a time," I told him.

"Okay great, talk to you later," he said as he climbed in his patrol car and sped off.

Jake helped me into the car and closed the door and went around to the driver's side and got in and started the car.

I turned around to look at Paul who was wincing in pain. I looked over at Jake who was watching me… "He'll be okay honey," he said and patted my hand.

I looked at Paul again who was looking at me and smiling. "Let's get you home," I said as Jake pulled out of the parking lot.

We arrived at Paul's and I drew a deep breath, as Paul and Jake laughed at my nervousness.

"What," I said.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"You two should be in our places once in awhile then you would understand how we feel when you guys come home all battered," I told them, as they smiled at me.

I got out of the car and went into the house and closed the door, LeAnn was there in a flash.

"Did you get them, are you okay, is the guys okay, is Paul okay," she asked quickly.

"Um…. Yeah, we got them and we all are fine, there was a mishap, but he's okay a few scratches and he hurt his arm but he'll be just fine come tomorrow you won't even know he was hurt," I told her.

"Where is Paul," she asked nervously. "He's fine honey, he'll be in here in a minute, Just promise me you won't freak okay, it's not that bad, he was afraid you would freak so don't freak okay?" I asked her.

"He's okay right?" she asked. "Yes, he's fine," I told her. "Okay I won't freak then," she said.

I walked to the door and opened it as Jake helped him into the house, I heard LeAnn gasp and I touched her arm and shook my head and she settle down.

Jake placed him on one of the chairs and asked him where his medical bag was.

Now a first aid kit for a normal human is a small box with bandages and tape ect.

Well a first aid for the Pack is more like a over the shoulder cooler.

"It's under the breakfast bar in the cabinet," he said as Jake found it and set it at his feet, he opened it and found the sling and placed it on his arm to hold his shoulder in place handing me my jacket back. He fished out the ointment to apply to the cuts and scratches, the ones on his back were almost healed just scratches now but Jake covered every scratch on his body.

Jake packed everything away and placed the bag back where he got it and cleaned up his mess.

Paul stood up and looked at LeAnn and she just stood looking at Paul.

"You okay honey?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Come here honey," he said.

She walked over to him and stood in front of him and just looked at him.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm trying not to freak out like Lynn said," she said as we all laughed.

"Well, honey I'm fine," he said with a chuckle and put his good arm around her and pulled her to him, as she barley touched him.

"Honey I won't break," he told her as Jake and I smiled at one another. And she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Were out of here, you'll be good as new by morning, good night guys," Jake said as I copied what he said and we left.

Jake opened the door and helped me in and closed the door and ran around to the driver side and climbed in, he looked at me for a minute.

"You okay honey," he asked.

"I'm fine baby, just tired and drained," I told him.

"You did real good out there tonight, I am so proud of you…I love you honey," he said.

I smiled at him and told him. "Thanks baby and I love you too."

He reached over and kissed me softly and passionately, "Let's get you home," he said as we headed home.

eHHHHH


	18. POTW PART TWO CHAPTER 8 A NIGHT OUT

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER EIGHT

A NIGHT OUT

After Lynn and Jacob left I stood there holding LeAnn, I looked down at her and I could still see the worry in her eyes, I smiled at her and she smiled back and laid her head against my chest.

"Honey I am okay by tomorrow you won't even know I was even touched," I told her trying to reassure her. She didn't say anything she just shook her head slightly but wouldn't let go of me.

"You ready to turn in honey?" I asked her. Again she only shook her head slightly without a word.

I sighed and walked her over and turned out the lights and locked the door and when up stairs and climbed into the bed. LeAnn stood at the side of the bed with red swollen eyes from silently crying.

"Honey will you get me a couple of aspirins please?" I asked her, as she turned and ran into the bathroom and came back with the aspirins and a glass of water, I took them from her tossed the aspirins in my mouth and drank the water down and sat the glass on the side table. I looked up at her as she stood next to the bed in her robe looking adorable as she always does and she still staring at my arm in the sling.

"Honey, are you okay?" I asked her again and again she shook her head without saying anything.

"Come here honey," I told her holding out my good arm for her to climb into. She pauses for a few minutes and slowly climbs into the bed after taking off her robe and sat next to me, I chuckle and pull her to me and I slowly laid back carefully not to show LeAnn any sign of pain as I pull her onto my chest and kiss her on the top of her head. I heard her sigh so I took my hand that is in the sling and touch her chin and pull her face up to look into my eyes, I wanted her to see me use my sore arm to let her know I was fine. "LeAnn I am fine come morning you won't be able to tell I was even hurt, I promise," I told her again. She put her arm around me and squeezes me tight against her. Either it was me using my sore arm or she finally believed me because she started talking to me after that.

"What happened Paul?" She asked. I sighed not really wanting to talk to her about it for fear she would start the freaking out thing all over again. Women are so sensitive, us men get hurt jump up shake it off and we're good, woman sit and stew over things worrying to much until their in a fizzy, I don't understand it and if I sit her and explain to her what happened to me she will worry every time I go out to help Lynn or do our patrols, but I don't want to keep anything from her either so I am suck between a rock and a hard place. I sighed and I began.

"We got there and Lynn was throwing the leeches every which way and she had the mind reader held against a brick wall and I don't know how she did that but she did and Jake got to her fast and took care of the mind reader right away and checked on Lynn and Lynn had Charley in her shield," I told her.

"Who's Charley?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you haven't meet Charley…He's Chief of Police in Forks and Bella Swan's err…Masen's father, evidently he was patrolling due to the activity there and seen Lynn and came to her aid and almost got himself killed by one of the leeches….Lynn saved him and put him in her shield."

"Like me," she said. "Yeah, like you," I told her tightening my hold on her and kissing her head. Every time I think of that day that Lynn and Jake saved LeAnn from those leeches made me cringe, it was also the first day LeAnn saw me phase. I shook my head trying to clear my head to finish the story.

"Anyway, we took care of the leeches or we thought, I was the last to come out of the wood's and Lynn seen one come up from behind me and yelled for me and before I could turn around she had me, Lynn seeing this and thinking fast and doing the only thing she could do threw me and the leech into the a tree the leech lost her grip and dropped me and Jake phased as well as the rest of the Pack and tore the Leech to pieces and burned it and I laid there on the ground. Lynn ran to me and pulled me on her lap and yelled for Jake he detected the damages and took care of what he could do there which was put my shoulder back into place and Lynn tired her jacket around my arm and shoulder and they brought me home.

"Lynn felt bad about because she threw me into the tree, but."

"What! felt bad? She saved your life Paul, if she had done nothing that thing would have killed you," she said cringing at the thought.

I looked at her in shock and was thinking how perceptive she was, she was right I should have checked the woods better and it was my fault I was sloppy and sloppy could have gotten me killed and that scared me because it just wasn't me any longer I had LeAnn to look after and I thought what would have happen to her if something had happened to me, and that got me thinking about Lynn and Billy and if Jake hadn't jumped in and done what needed to be done Lynn would have joined Billy and I didn't have a brother to help me out like that and besides I wasn't part of the house of the Chief. My heart started beating fast at the thought of what would have happened to LeAnn if I hadn't of came back tonight and that scared the hell out of me….I have to start being more attentive.

"That's what I told her honey, but she still felt bad," I chuckled, "She said LeAnn is going to kill me for letting you get hurt," I told her

"I would never! As a matter of fact I will have to thank her for making sure you came back to me, I can't believe she blamed herself for you getting hurt, if anything it's your fault Paul, you should have been more careful," she said punching me in the ribs. "Ouch," I said, laughing at her.

"Did you hurt your hand honey," I asked her laughing at the thought of her punching me.

"No, but Paul promise me you will be more careful out there I don't want to sit here night after night worrying if your safe or not," she told me.

"I will honey I promise, I got a wake up call tonight, I will be more careful," I promised her. She looked up at me and kissed me softly.

"Now go to sleep baby so you can heal," she told me, I smiled at her. "Yes honey," I told her as we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and LeAnn was still sleeping, I laid there and watched her sleeping she was softly snoring as her bottom lip would go in and out with the in and out take of breath, I couldn't help myself but to reach over and softly kiss her pouting lips as she sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes and a slow smile appeared on her lips. "Good morning baby, how do you feel?" she said as she stretched her tiny arms and rested them on my waist, I stroked her hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"I'm fine honey see," as I pulled my arm out of the sling hoping that it had healed during the night, I raised my arm in the air slowly, it didn't hurt but it was stiff so I took my time raising it not to pull anything then wrapped it around her tiny little body and pulled her close to me. She smiled and I kissed her passionately and on releasing her I told her "good morning baby," and kissed her again. She began to rub her hands over my chest which caused shiver to travel all over my body and cause me to become aroused, she ran her hand down my body and over my member as I moaned with her touch and our kiss became more intense I put my leg over her hip and with my leg I pulled her body hard against me and pushed myself between her legs, I pulled off my boxers and pulled her panties off her in one swift move and positioned myself between her legs and slowly slid into her as we both moaned, she was so soft and so wet for me as I slid deeper into her I held myself deep inside of her trying to control myself not wanting it to end before we started.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her heels into my ass to push me further into her and I gowned with pleasure. I pulled myself out almost completely and buried myself back into her hard and quick and we both moaned each others name. "You like that baby?" I asked her. "Oh God Paul, Yesss," she moaned. "Don't stop," she begged. As I did it over and over again until we couldn't stand it any longer and I pumped wildly in and out of her waiting for our climax of pleasure, I was breathing hard and holding on to make sure she was pleasured before I let myself release, she started to pant "Oh God Paul I'm going to," is all she got out before she let out a scream and with that I let myself go and I gowned loudly with my release as our juices flowed over one another and I collapsed onto my arms as our hearts beat together I kissed her hard and rolled over taking her with me wrapping my arms around her and kissed the top of her head…"I love you honey," I told her. "I love you baby," she said. After lying there holding one another for awhile we got up and showered together as she ran her fingers over the red lines on my back that once was the deep gashes from the leech last night. She reached up and kissed them as I turned to look at her and wrapped a warm towel around her body after the shower. "I told you I heal fast," I told her and she smiled at me.

We dressed and went to the kitchen and LeAnn made me breakfast before I left for work.

I watched her as I sat and drank a cup of coffee; she still seemed a little up set about the confrontation with the leech last night.

"Hey honey, why don't we do something tonight, it's Friday and I don't have to work tomorrow, what do you say? You name it anything you want to do," I told her.

She smiled as she passed me a plate of food, "Anything?" she asked. "Anything you want to do," I told her. She smiled again.

"Can we go to that new club?" she asked. "Sure, sure if that's what you want to do," I told her.

"Can we invite Jake and Lynn and maybe Jared and Kim?" she asked. I laughed. "Sure if you want them to go, but I don't know if Jake would want to go with Lynn being pregnant and all," I told her.

"Oh pish posh, she's pregnant not dead, even pregnant woman want to go out now and then," she said.

"Well I'll asked Jake and see what he says and I'll call Jared as well," I told her.

"I'll call the girls, they can talk the guys into going," she said. I laughed again thinking the guys didn't have a chance.

I kissed her good bye after finishing my breakfast and left for work, while out in my truck I picked up my cell and dialed Jared.

"Hey Paul what's up?" he said.

"Not much man on my way to work, look…LeAnn wants to hit that new club and wanted to know if you and Kim want to join us tonight?"

"Hey… yeah sounds good Kim's been complaining about going out and she's wanting to check that place out too, I'll check with her but I know she'll be wanting to go so what met at your place at about eight o'clock?"

"Sure, sure sound like a plan see you then, Later," I told him and hung up.

I drove up at work and Jake's truck was already there, I walked in and Jake looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here," I told him with a chuckle.

"No man I didn't figure you would be here after last night," he said.

"I'm fine man, you know how fast we heal," I told him.

"Yeah but I figured with LeAnn being all upset that you might want to hang at home today.

"Nah she's fine as a matter of fact she wants to go to that new club that opened and wanted to know if you and Lynn would like to join us." I asked him.

"I don't know man, Lynn being pregnant and all I don't know if that's such a good idea or not.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but LeAnn said Lynn was pregnant not dead and that pregnant woman wants to go out ever now and again as well," I told him laughing.

"She's probably right. I'll call her later and see what she says and let you know before we leave for the night," he said as he started to head to the office.

"You may not have a choice Jake, LeAnn said she's calling the girls today to see if they want to go," I said with a big grin on my face and Jake turned to look at me with his own grin.

"Girls?" he asked. "Oh yeah, she wanted Jared and Kim to go as well," I told him.

"Oh, well will see," he said. Laughing as he turned and continued to the office.

The day went by pretty fast and I was cleaning up getting ready to head home when Jake walked up to me sporting a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey Paul, I just talked to Lynn and LeAnn was right, Lynn does want to go, so what time should we met at your place?" he asked.

"Well Jared and Kim said eight so I guess that's when will met," I told him.

He looked at his watch and shook his head, "Okay man I see you then," he said.

I got home and opened the door when LeAnn ran and jumped into my arms.

"Whoa, hey honey," I said. "Hi baby, and how was your day?" she asked. "It was good, so you ready for our night out?" I asked her putting her feet back on the floor.

"Yes, I called the girls and they both want to go and we went shopping today," she told me.

"You did Hu, what did you buy me," I teased her.

"Well it's sort of for you, I got a new outfit for tonight and I think your going to like it," she told me.

"Really can I see it?" I teased again knowing she wouldn't let me see it till it was on her.

"No and no peeking till I'm read," she said, and I smiled at her. "Dinner is ready and we need to eat and get ready because we don't have much time," she said. She reached up and kissed me and I held her close, I started to kiss her down her neck and breathed in her scent, god she smells so good, "Oh honey, you smell so good," I told her. "Aren't you hungry baby," she asked. "Yeah but not for food right now," I told her. "Oh no you don't Mr. we don't have enough time right now," she told me. "Oh come on baby, we can take a shower together," I told her wiggling my eye brows at her. "Oh come on baby, dinner is ready and I do love you but we don't have enough time right now, tonight after we get home I promise," she said. I took a deep breath and said "Okay," disappointed, it's a cold shower tonight, I told her, and she laughed.

After dinner and a cold shower I was shooed out of our bedroom after dressing so LeAnn could get ready, I grabbed a beer and sat down to watch the news and waited for the guys to show up or LeAnn to come down and I guessed that the guys would be here before LeAnn came down.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it and yelled at LeAnn, "Honey their here," "I'll be down in a minute baby," she yelled back down.

I opened the door and Jake and Lynn walked in. "Hey guys, how's it going," I asked. "Great, ready?" Jake asked. "Just about LeAnn still isn't down yet," I told him.

I looked at Lynn and whistled and with a sexy smile I said, "Wow," and Jake growled.

"Oh stop it Jake, thanks Paul," she said smiling. She had on a dark blue short dress it was umpired and split up the leg to the thigh.

Then Jared and Kim arrived, and I welcomed them in and when I seen Kim "Wow, you ladies are hot tonight," I told her and she blushed. "Cut it out Paul," Jared said. "Hey man I'm not hitting on your ole lady I got LeAnn, but damn I'm not dead. Jake and Lynn died laughing. Kim was dressed in a pink short dress also slit up the side to the thigh but it was tight and fit her like a glove showing every curve she had.

Then LeAnn walked down the stairs I met her at the bottom of the stairs and I froze her hair was curled and laid on one side of her shoulder and hung to her waist she had on a green dress split up both sides to the thigh and cut low in the back to her waist her arms were bare and the dress wrapped around her neck like a necklace, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever saw. Then I heard both Jake and Jared whistle and it was my turn to growl and LeAnn smiled, I reached in and kissed her softly as she wiped my lips of the lipstick that transferred from her to me. "Honey you look amazing," I told her with the biggest grin I could muster "Thank you baby," she said as the guys agreed with me.

"Okay we ready?" Jake asked. we agreed and went to our own cars and met at the club, the club was a new club that hadn't open that long ago and it sat at the mouth of LaPush just inside Forks, it was called The Rivers Edge, we all got out of our cars and walked to the front door together.

There were two large men at the door I took as bouncers they might be big but I knew we were bigger as a matter of fact we towered over them and our physique's were much better, and they looked at us funny as Jake walked up to them and shook their hand. "How's it going man," Jake said to the two men,

"Chief," they said, so I guess they knew him. Is there anyone he doesn't know? I thought to myself.

We went in and found a table and sat down, we were talking and cutting up and having a good time, when the waitress came up and took our order, she looked at LeAnn who sat next to me then looked at me, "Hi Paul," she said in a sensual voice, I put my arm around LeAnn and ignored her, I didn't remember who she was, but I must have been with her at some point and time. It wasn't unusual for me to bump into ladies I didn't remember, but I was done with that life and it was part of the circumstances that I had to deal with for the way I used to live but the bad thing is that LeAnn had to pay the price as well and I hated that, Jake and Jared just laughed under their breath as their ladies were trying to get them to quit and all I could do was hold my woman in my arms and apologize, I kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close.

The girls ordered club sodas and we ordered beers, LeAnn was great about it all, she knew I had a questionable past and she knew that I gave all that up when I imprinted on her and that I loved her and no one else. I looked at her and she kissed me to let me know it was okay, how did I get so lucky to find a woman as perfect as she was.

The waitress came back and brought our drinks as I kissed LeAnn in front of her to let her know I was taken but that didn't stop her, "Call me some time Paul," she said. I closed my eyes.

LeAnn stood up and glared at the girl, "GET LOST SISTER HE'S MINE NOW! She screamed, I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing out loud, but Jake and Jared lost it they were rolling on the floor laughing so hard. The waitress looked at her and walked away. I grabbed LeAnn and she was shaking with anger, "its okay baby," I told her and pulled her to me in a hug, then kissed her passionately. When we relapsed our kiss I smiled at her, "I love you," I told her, "I love you," she told me as we sat down and the guys were still laughing and Lynn and Kim were talking about how they couldn't believe how arrogant the woman was.

Jake looked at me, "And I thought you had a temper," he said and I couldn't hold It any longer and we all laughed including the ladies. I reached over and kissed the side of LeAnn's head, "My little lioness," I whispered into her ear and she smiled. "Come dance with me," I told her as we got up and went to the dance floor, My little woman could make some moves as well she was grinding all over me she was hot and it took everything I had to keep from taking her right there on the dance floor, I grabbed her hips and moved her into me and she looked at me licked my lips, "Jezzz she's gonna kill me," I said to myself. When that song was over a slow one started and I pulled into me and held her close we moved together as I kissed her on her neck, "I want you so bad baby," I whispered into her ear and I felt her tighten her hold on me.

When the song was over we walked back to the table and sat down and I adjusted my pants, LeAnn seen me and smiled at me and I at her.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on LeAnn Lynn said," as the ladies got up and went to the ladies room, Jared went to get us another round.

Jake looked at me, "Looks like you two are getting along okay," he said.

"She's my life man," I said with a smile.

"Good to hear," he said. "Have you asked her to marry you yet?" he asked.

"Um…actually I wanted to ask you about that," I told him.

"Shoot," he said.

"How did you asked Lynn?" I said feeling a little out of sorts.

Jake laughed, "You don't want to do it the way I did it man," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well we were messing around in the car about getting married and when we got home I was taking the groceries out of the car and I thought I really do want to marry her so I asked her," he said.

"While you were taking groceries out of the car… You are kidding right?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Nope," he said, "and she said yes?" I asked. "Hell no I think I asked her three of four time before she agreed," he said. Laughing.

"Well I was kind of thinking about something a little more romantic," I told him.

"Well take her to the beach or to a nice restaurant something like that, fix her dinner at home get some flowers do it all up," Jake said. I shook my head as the girls came back and I smiled when I seen LeAnn and pulled her on my lap.

"Everything okay baby?" she asked. "Great honey, now that your back," I told her and kissed her.

Then I hear a ruckus at the door, I seen Jake and Jared start laughing , they were facing the door and LeAnn and I had our backs to the door so they seen them before I did. When I turned around I seen the rest of the Pack piling in and up to our table, I shook my head thinking can't we ever get away from these idiots.

"Hey guys we come to dance with your ladies," Embry said.

"That's up to the ladies," Jake told him, and all three girls stood up as we looked surprised, Jake was laughing but Jared and I not so much. Quill grabbed LeAnn as she reached down and kissed me and took off with Quill,

Embry grabbed Lynn and Seth grabbed Kim and they all took off to the dance floor

I was glad Quill grabbed LeAnn because he had imprinted on Clair she was still to young to be in a club but I knew that he would never hit on my imprint actually none of them was suppose to hit on any of our imprint and I'm sure they wouldn't but I was still a little jealous about any man touching my lady.

We were all having a good time when there was a ruckus on the dance floor, we all turned to see what was going on when I see Quill in some guys face screaming at him, I don't see LeAnn so I jump to my feet, and I hear Jake, "Paul stay calm," he said.

I walk on the dance floor and I see this guy's hands on LeAnn and Quill trying to hold her his chest and the guy keeps jerking at her trying to get LeAnn away from Quill. I storm up to this guy and push his ass away and Quill holds on to LeAnn, I turn to LeAnn, "You okay honey," I asked her and she's crying into Quill's shoulder.

I turn to this guy, "What the fuck man! what are you doing with my lady?" I scream.

Then I feel LeAnn tugging on me, "Let's go sit down baby, please," she begged.

"Its okay honey," I told her as I move her back to Quill and I turn back to this sorry piece of shit.

"That's my woman," he says, "What! Man you must be fucked up in your head… That's my lady and you had your filthy hands all over her!" I tell him as I'm shoving him farther and farther away.

"That's my girlfriend," he keeps saying, until I get tired of him saying that my girl is his and I punched him in the face and he hit the floor, I start to go get him again and I hear LeAnn yell, "Stop it Thomas! I turn and look at her and she bawling her eyes out and shaking as Quill is trying to keep her together.

I turn back to the son of a bitch on the floor and pick him up by the nape of his neck and hold him to my face, "You're the bastard who cheated on her, you're the one who fucked that girl right in front of her and you have enough guts to bring you're sorry ass in here and try claim my lady as yours," I yelled.

Do you know what I could do to you? Do you know I could make you disappear and no one would ever find you, you sorry piece of shit," I asked him in a whisper.

"You wouldn't be so bad if you didn't have all of your friends to back you up," he said.

I laughed and dropped him, I'm not going to whip you here out of respect to LeAnn but if you think I need my friends here to whip you sorry ass your much mistaking, I could break every bone in your body without even trying so if I were you I would leave and stay away from LeAnn, she's mine for life," I said as I turn to hold LeAnn.

"SHE'S MINE!" he screamed. I turned and grabbed him off the floor and spit in his face, don't make me hurt you man," I tell him through my teeth, my face is red and I'm shaking like crazy I want to tare this ass hole's head off so bad I can taste it, but I hear LeAnn behind me sobbing, and I know I need to get to her. The bouncers are standing not ten feet in front of me so I pitch him across the floor he never hits it as the bouncers catch him in mid air and escort him out.

I stand there for a minute I close my eyes and breath to calm myself before touching LeAnn I turn and grab her away from Quill and hold her in my arms she wrappes her legs around me and her arms around my neck and I kiss her on the side of her face. "Its okay baby his gone," I told her.

"Paul I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry," she keeps saying. "Shhh its okay honey it's not your fault," I told her.

"I couldn't stand it if you were mad at me," she said.

I pulled her away a little bit and look at her, "Honey I could never be mad at you, ever, I love you, I want to be with you forever, your my life honey," I told her pulling her to me again and hugging her.

"Marry me LeAnn?" I asked her, she looked up at me, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you're my life, my everything. I love your so much, will you be my wife?" I asked her.

She starts crying again as she shakes her head yes, "Yes Paul, I will marry you," she said, with a big smile on her face, I swung her around as the whole club starts clapping and the guys are whooping I carried LeAnn back to our chairs and I sit down with her on my lap, the girls get up and run to her and hug her and the guys are shaking my hand, I look over at Jake and he's smiling his half smile.

"Well done man," he said and reaches over and shakes my hand.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Jake says as we all get up and leave.


	19. POTW PART TWO CHAPTER 9 PAUL & LEANN

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER NINE

PAUL AND LEANN'S WEDDING

When we got home I ran around to the other side of the truck and opened the door and grabbed LeAnn up into my arms bridal style and carried her into the house, I didn't bother with the lights I just locked the door and carried her up to our room and sat her on the bed.

"Stay here," I told her as I ran across the room to my dresser and rummaged through my drawer until I found what I was hunting for. When I found it I looked at it and smiled and went back to LeAnn.

I bent down in front of her and opened the tiny little black box and pulled out the ring that I had been saving for the right woman.

I held it up to her and began, "This ring belonged to my mother, my dad gave it to her before he died, although they had been together for such a long time they never married but towards the end my dad did finally ask her to marry him, but he died before they took their vows and on my mom's death bed she took it off and handed it to me….she told me to give it to the special woman who she knew I would meet, and that special woman is you LeAnn, so will you do me the honor of wearing my mothers engagement ring?" I asked her.

"Oh Paul," she said with tears flowing down her face, "It's beautiful; I would be honored to wear your mother's engagement ring."

The ring had an emerald in the center with a cluster of diamonds surrounding it and set on a band of gold.

I placed the ring on her tiny finger and grabbed her into a long hard kiss, I laid her back on the bed and looked her into her eyes, "I love you so much," I whispered to her.

"I love you more," she said back with a smile and I reached down and kissed her passionately, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, I grabbed the back of her neck and intertwined my fingers in her hair and pressed her harder to my lips, "Baby," I moaned, I love you so much," I whispered getting totally lost in her.

I unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her, she laid there in nothing but her bra and panties, I looked at her and smiled, "You are so beautiful I never get tired of looking at you," I told her. Reaching down and kissing her once again. She put her hand at the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head as she pulled me back on the bed and straddled me, she began to kiss me on my neck and traveled down my chest as she kissed and licked my nipples that instantly became hard and continued traveling further down, I shivered with her touch.

I closed my eyes taking in the feeling as she worked her way down to the top of my pants; she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants as I raised my hips to help her as she pulled my pants and boxers off.

"Paul, I never get tired of looking at your body either," she said as she reached down and licked the head of my staff and I moaned with the pure pleasure of her touch.

Her tongue explored every inch of my staff as I growled in deep pleasure. Then she took my staff into her mouth and I gasped for air and moaned her name.

She began stroking me slow at first taking me deeper into her throat each time, I grabbed the sheet with both hand and held tight as she stroked faster and I became harder filling her mouth to capacity and I could feel myself getting close to my climax, "Oh God, LeAnn I'm so close," I told her as my hips jerk a little driving my staff deeper into her throat and she moaned and with that I exploded as I sent my warm seed flowing down her throat and she swallowed every drop, she climbed up my chest to my mouth and kissed me as I grabbed her and returned the kiss and rolled her under me.

I place myself between her legs spreading them wide, I pulled her bra off and I worked my way down as I paid special attention to her breast I messaged them as I flicked my tongue over her nipples and she arched her back into my mouth.

I looked up at her when I came to her mound and smiled as she watched, I flicked my tongue on her clit and she drew in a deep breath and laid back on the bed, I pressed harder against her clit and slowly took two finger and pushed them deep into her as she moaned my name, as I pushed them in and out of her she jerked her hips against my finger, I pushed deeper into her and became faster as her muscles closed around my finger and her core exploded and she screamed with her climax I removed my fingers and drove my tongue into her lapping every bit of her warm juices, I crawled back to her lips and kissed her driving my tongue into her mouth letting her taste herself, "You taste so good baby," I told her as I slid my staff into her deep as we both moaned with pleasure, I sat up on my knees and grabbed her hips and pulled her legs over my shoulder as I pushed deeper into her and I growled in ecstasy, "Your so tight baby, you feel so good wrapped around me," I told her as I shoved still deeper into her I couldn't stop my self now I became faster and drove myself into her fiercely as I leaned forward and hovered over her with her legs still over my shoulders it gave me even more dept, I held myself up on my arms and pounded into her over and over again, I have never felt so good in my life, I felt like I should be in her throat I was so deep into her, faster and faster I pounded as our skin slapped together our moans were constant now her nails drove into my back and that turned me on even more, "OH God, Paul I'm going to cum," she screamed. I grunted "Me too baby, cum for me," I told her, as her core exploded once again and she screamed my name and I felt her warmth flow over my member and caused me to let go I leaned my head back and screamed her name as well as our juices flowed together, I rolled to the side of her and took her with me and laid her on my shoulder as we breathed hard and our hearts pounded in sync.

"Damn baby that was the best ever," I told her as she giggle and agreed.

I kissed her passionately and held her close.

"Thank you Paul," she said with a sigh.

"For what honey?" I asked her confused.

"For not killing Thomas," she said with a chuckle.

I laughed, "He's not worth mine or your time honey, as long as he leaves us alone were cool, I love you honey and I don't want to see you hurt ever," I told her.

She reached up and kissed me, "I love you too baby, forever," she said.

I tucked her under my chin and held her close as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It has been almost five months since LeAnn agreed to marry me and the day of the wedding was here, we are getting married at Jake and Lynn's everything was set up and ready and Jake is going to be my best man.

Emily volunteered to do everything she had the Pack do the decorating and she and Kim cooked the food so Lynn wouldn't have to do anything, Lynn is in her ninth month and is ready to have the baby and Jake didn't want her stressed out over all the things that needed to be done before the wedding, it was a hard task but Jake held firm and didn't allow Lynn to do a thing, I laughed at the sight of Jake as he would see Lynn carrying a few things to the table and he would run up to her and take it away from her and lead her to a chair as Jake put his head in his hand and shake his head, he would yell at her then hug her for yelling at her, I laughed again, poor Jake was loosing his mind waiting on the child to be born.

They took LeAnn from me last night and she stayed with Sam and Emily to hold to the tradition, I haven't seen her all night or day and the wedding was about to start, Jake sat Lynn with Emily and Kim as he joined me at the alter I wore my fathers tribal shirt in his memory and Jake wore his own this time. Jake patted my on my shoulder.

"Jake man I am so nervous," I told him.

"Calm down man you're marring a beautiful caring kind hearted woman, she loves you," Jake said.

"I know man, it's just I never done this before," I told him.

Jake laughed, "Well let's hope not," he said as Tatika joined us, Tatika smiled at me and patted me on my back.

"Shall we start?" Tatika asked, as he nodded to the boy to blow the traditional horn that was nothing more than a shell then LeAnn appeared on Sam's arm. Sam agreed to give her away seeing he was the closes male in her family now.

"Wow," Jake said as he laid eyes on LeAnn, I looked at Jake and smiled, and returned to look at the most beautiful vision I had ever seen.

They approached as Sam took her Vail and kissed her on her cheek and handed me her hand and I pulled her next to me. "You beautiful baby," I told her with the biggest grin I had ever sported.

Tatika did the ceremony in both Makah and Quileute tongue.

"Do you Paul Whitecloud take this woman LeAnn to be your wife?" Tatika asked.

"I do," I said with a smile while looking at her.

"Do you LeAnn Young take Paul, to be your husband?" Tatika asked.

"I do she said, looking at me with a smile.

As we continued through the ceremony, Tatika continued.

"With the Power invested in me by the Quileute Nation I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," Tatika said smiling as I reached down and kissed my new wife.

I kissed her with passion and breathed her in and lost myself in her and forgot where we were until, Tatika cleared his throat and I broke the connection from our kiss and smiled at LeAnn, "I love you," I told her and she smiled and repeated the sediment.

We turned to the guest as Tatika introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Paul Whitecloud and the guest cheered and Jake patted me on the back as I looked back at him as he smiled and winked at me.

We walked to the back of the house where Emily had everything set out, Jake shook my hand and kissed LeAnn on the cheek, "Congratulation you guys. Jake said as Lynn walk up next to him and kissed me and LeAnn on the cheek as well.

"I'm so happy for you two," Lynn said as she turned and stood next to Jake and took his hand, I heard Jake asked if she was okay, and her response was.

"I will be," Lynn said, and I looked over at her, Jake looked concerned as I did and she must have seen it.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying both of you," she said as Jake looked at me with a worried face.

"Is she okay Jake?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to make her sit down," Jake said.

"Okay man," I told him as Jake took her hand and led her away.

After about a hundred kisses and congratulations I turned to LeAnn and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, "I love you Mrs. Whitecloud," I told her with a grin.

"I love you too Mr. Whitecloud," she said with a smile and kissed her again.

* * *

LYNN'S P.O.V.

As I watched the wedding I was feeling uncomfortable, I couldn't sit still in my chair, I got up to go into the house and when I turned I noticed Emily was following me.

"Are you alright Lynn?" she asked looking worried.

"I just feel uncomfortable is all," I told her.

"Is it time to go to the hospital?" she asked.

"No, no I'm fine really please don't worry, go back and watch the ceremony, I hate to think you will miss it because of me… go enjoy it, I'll be out in a minute," I told her.

Emily looked at me for a minute and turned to go back to the wedding.

I really didn't feel well but there was no way in hell I was going to ruin Paul and LeAnn's wedding day.

I sat on the side of the bed and felt a slight stitch in the side of my stomach, this baby has been kicking me to death for the last few months, that's probably all it is, I told myself.

I got up and went outside when I got out there the ceremony was over and Paul and LeAnn was out back and Jake stood next to them, I walked up to them and kissed them on the cheek and wished them well and went to stand next to Jake, I took his hand and smiled at him.

"You alright baby?" he asked me.

"I will be I told him," leaning against him, he put his arm around me and when I looked up at him I noticed he and Paul was looking at me concerned. I smiled at both of them.

"I'm fine really, you too stop worrying about me," I told them.

I seen Jake turn to Paul and say something to him and he turned back to me.

"Come on baby," he told me, as he led me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"In the house," he said. "Come with me."

He walked me into the house; we got through the front door, when I froze.

"Baby," Jake said and looked down at the floor, "Oh Shit," he yelled.

"Did your water just break?" he asked me in shock.

"Umm….Yeah," I said.

"Jake grabbed my hand, "Let go to the hospital now!" he commanded.

"No Jake, wait a minute," I told him.

"Baby, come on," he said.

"Jake I have to change, I am not going anywhere in this wet clothes, go get some towels and clean up this mess, I don't want people walking in here seeing this on the floor, I'll go change," I told him.

"Lynn," Jake protested.

"NOW! Jake," I yelled as I waddled to the bedroom and Jake ran for the towels.

I got a change of clothes and sat down on the side of the bed as I tried to get out of my wet clothes, when a pain hit me. "Jake!" I screamed as Jake came running into the bedroom.

"What? Are you alright?" he asked all scared.

"Help me change then we better go," I said through my teeth. Jake helped me change then helped me to the car and sat me in the passenger seat.

He called for Sam and told him to watch after everything that he was taking me to the hospital.

Sam looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry Jake I will take care of everything, good luck you two, he said.

Jake got into the car and we pulled away. Another pain hit me and I doubled over, Jake looked over at me and grabbed my hand.

"Hold on baby will be there soon," he said.


	20. POTW PART TWO CHAPTER 10 THE BEGININ

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER TEN

THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA _

* * *

LYNN'S P.O.V. CONTINUE'S

* * *

Ten minute's after leaving the wedding we arrived at the hospital, I was having contractions every five minute's. Jacob was trying to keep it together, but I could tell he was having a rough time with it, he had sweat pouring off his forehead and he kept wiping it off with the sleeve of his tribal shirt, I caught his arm and smiled at him and he immediately calmed down and smiled back at me.

"Are you alright honey?" he asked.

"I'm having a baby Jake, just be there for me, and try to stop worrying," I told him.

Jacob slid out of the car and ran into the hospital and grabbed the first person he could find when they came out they had a wheelchair.

Jake opened the car door and helped me out of the car.

I sat in the chair as they wheeled me up to the desk, after to many questions and Jacob going off they took me to the birthing room with Jake on my heels.

They handed me a hospital gown and told Jacob to wait outside until I changed.

"No!" I yelled, "He has to stay with me," I told them as Jake grabbed the arm of the nurse and took her to the corner and whispered something to her, she shook her head and left the room as Jake walked back to me smiling.

"Let's get you into that gown," he said still smiling.

He helped me onto the bed and helped me change and helped me lean back against the pillow.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"The nurse, what did your say to her so you could stay?" I asked him.

"Oh, I told her I was staying, you needed me and I wasn't leaving you.

What is she going to say…? I'm Chief," he laughed. "Ahhh, using your power to over rule," I told him impressed.

"You know it babe," he said smiling and reached down and lightly kissed my lips.

As I lay there, with the pain becoming harder and harder, Jake held my hand telling me to breathe, every now and again a tear would fall down my cheek and Jacob would wipe it away.

A man wearing a lab coat came in with a nurse and introduced himself as Doctor Levy, he was a tall middle aged man with long dark hair with a touch of gray that he tied in the back, His skin was bronze color almost the same color as Jake's.

He was very nice looking and sported the same whiter than white teeth that glowed when he smile as Jacob's.

He greeted Jacob, "Chief, are you two ready to become parents?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are Doc," Jake said grinning from ear to ear. The nurse walked up to Jacob and handed him a green outfit for him to put on.

Jake slipped it on over his clothes as the Doctor walked over to me.

"Well let's take a look, and see how soon that may be," he said, as he positioned himself at my feet.

The nurse pulled out the stirrups from the bed and the doctor told me to scoot down till he told me to stop.

I did what he said. I put my feet into the stirrups as the nurse covered me with a sheet, Jacob held my hand and kept his attention on my eyes while the Doctor checked me.

I was scared and in pain but Jake kept his focus on me and kept whispering in my ear that it will be fine, and that he was there for me, and how much he loved me.

"Well let's get the team in here, looks like we gonna have a baby real soon," the Doctor said telling the nurse, but meant for us as well, he patted my foot as he got up and readied himself for the birth.

A few minutes later a couple of nurses came in with tiny bed for the baby and went straight to work getting ready for their part in the birth.

The Doctor took his place at my feet once again and looked at me and smiled.

He could tell I was having another contraction.

"Lynn, I want you to breath in through you're nose and slowly let it out through you mouth and when I tell you too, push, alright?" he asked.

I shook my head in agreement, as Jacob squeezed my hand as he scrunched his face while I went through another contraction.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly three times then the Doctor told me to push.

I squeezed Jake's hand as hard as I could, thank god his a wolf or I probably would have hurt his hand, but all he did was smile putting his arm around my shoulders and holding me with each screaming push.

When the Doctor told me to stop.

I laid back against Jacob's arm as Jake told me what a good job I was doing as sweat poured down my face, he grab a wash cloth that was lying on the table next to us and wiped my face.

We had been going through this for awhile and I was becoming tired.

I looked at Jake with tears in my eyes.

"Jake, I can't do this anymore," I told him, leaning into his chest crying.

"Honey, it's almost over, you can do this," he said pulling my face up to look at me with a reassuring look on his face.

I looked at him with tears flowing down my face and he reached down and whispered into my ear.

"Lynn, you fight Vampire's, if you're strong enough to do that, you're strong enough to deliver our child," he said, looking into my eyes and smiled.

I smiled back at him as the Doctor said, "Okay, Lynn, one more good push," he said. Jake nodded his head and grabbed my hand once again, and held me tight and I screamed another pushed as hard as I could, the Doctor told me to relax as I heard the sweetest sound I have ever heard. The tears began to flow as I heard our child's first cry.

A thousand things crossed my mind at that moment mostly happy, but then I remembered his roll in this prophecy and my heart began to break, the responsibilities he would have to take on.

But that wouldn't be for a long time yet, and I collected myself and decided to enjoy the moment and put off the worrying for another time.

"Chief, want to do the honor?" the Doctor asked, handing a pair of hemostats to him. Jake nodded and with a smiled he rushed to the end of the bed and cut the cord.

He stood there with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

He looked back at me with tears flowing down his face then turned to look at his son until the nurse took him to clean him up, as the Doctor took care of me.

Jake walked back to me and took my hand and leaned back down to me and stared me into my eyes.

He wiped my tears as he lightly kissed my lips.

"He's beautiful baby, thank you for making me the happiest man alive," he said.

I wiped the tears from his eyes; I put my hands on each side of his face and kissed both cheeks.

"I did have a little help, I couldn't have done it on my own," I told him with a grin.

He grinned back and shook his head as the nurse brought us our child wrapped in a blue blanket.

Jake took him from her and stared into his tiny little eyes and kissed his chunky cheeks and handed him to me.

I looked at our son and I gasped.

"Jake, he looks just like you and…" I stopped and Jacob knew who I was going to name, he smiled.

"You think so?" he said as he leaned over and looked at his and Billy's son, he half smiled and sighed, and I knew he was thinking about his brother and how much he wished he was here.

"He does look like him, "he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Like both of you I whispered," knowing only he could hear me, "You and he could have been twins Jacob," I told him.

He smiled and agreed, "I love you baby," he whispered into my ear.

I looked at him and smiled, "I love you more," I told him.

"I doubt that," he said with a rolling laugh.

A nurse came in the room and stood at the door.

"Chief, there is some people out here asking for you," she said.

Jake turned to look at her, "Tell them I'll be right out," he said, then turned to me.

"It's probably the guys, will you be okay till I get back?" he asked, not knowing if he should leave me or not.

"Of course, go ahead baby, I'm fine," I told him, as he kissed my forehead and his son's cheek; he smiled and turned to leave the room.

After the doctor finished with me, the nurse took the baby and placed him in the tiny bed and told me they had to take him to have his check up, and rolled him out of the room, they put me in another bed and rolled me to the elevator, I turned to see Jacob standing by my side with a grin.

"Look over there, honey," he said, pointing across the hallway, there stood the entire Pack with there imprints including Paul and LeAnn.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" I asked them.

"You think we would leave you before we've seen the baby," LeAnn said as Paul hugged her to him.

I shook my head as the orderlies wheeled me into the elevator; I wave to the group as they waved back, yelling, "We'll see you up there."

After they got me comfortable in my room, a nurse came in to see if I needed anything.

Jake turned around searching the room.

"Where's the baby?" he asked a little concerned.

The nurse turned to him, "Oh, he just had his physical and we normally leave the baby in the nursery the first night," she said.

Jake walked up to me and looked at me then at the nurse.

"I don't think so… bring my son to me, now!" he said in his Alpha voice.

The nurse jumped a little and almost turned white.

"Y…yes Chief," she said turning and exited the room.

"Jacob, you shouldn't scare the girl like that," I told him trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Lynn, but I want my son with me, if you want to sleep go ahead I'll take care of him," he said stroking my cheek with his fingers.

The nurse reappeared with our son and handed him to Jake, he took him with a smile on his face as the nurse started to walk out of the room.

"Nurse," Jake said turning to her, as she stopped, and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, I just can't be away from my son, you understand?" Jacob asked.

"Of course Chief, its okay," she said smiling at Jake and left the room.

Jacob handed me our son.

I looked up at him and stroked his arm, "Thank you baby," I told him, as he bent down and kissed me softly.

The Pack walked into the room just then, "God don't you two ever stop," Embry said laughing.

Jake straightens up with a grin on his face and smacked the back of Embry's head.

"Ow!" Embry said, still laughing.

Jacob took the baby and held him as the Pack gathered around him looking at our son as they all congratulated us and told us how beautiful he was and agreed that he looked like his father.

"So what are you going to name him?" Kim asked us.

Jake turned and handed me the baby and sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me to lean against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and the baby.

Looking down on his son.

Jake waited for me to answer their question.

"I've had one picked out since the beginning." I told them.

"His name will be William Jacob Black," I told them as Jake kissed the top of my head.

"It's fitting," Jared said staring off into space and I knew he was thinking of Billy.

The whole Pack was close to Billy and I knew they missed him as Jake and I do.

They didn't stay long, saying that I needed my rest and they would be back later to visit, the last to leave was Paul and LeAnn, which we rushed out, telling them that they had a celebration of their own they needed to get to.

Jake got up and took the baby from me, telling me to get some rest and he would care for our son, I agreed and fell asleep quickly, when I woke up my eyes fell upon Jacob sitting on the rocking chair with our son in his arms, he was speaking softly to his son.

The baby was wide awake trying to focus on his father while he spoke to him; I smiled at the vision in front of me. "We have to be quiet because mommy needs her rest, yes she does, she's got to get all better so when she comes home, she can take care of you and daddy, we can't live without mommy, no we can't, cause we love mommy with all our heart, yes we do," he smiled at the baby and kissed him on the forehead. He looked at the baby again, "I love you little guy," he said as the baby closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I had tears flowing down my cheek as I melted with what Jake had said to our son, I was still looking at him when he looked over at me and smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" he whispered.

"Long enough baby," I sniffed.

"Jake lay the baby in his bed and come here," I told him.

He did what I asked and came over to me and laid down next to me putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me on his chest.

I put my hand on his face. "I love you so much," and I kissed him passionately.

He moaned and smiled into my lips. I looked at him and told him to go to sleep, he looked over at his son, "I got him baby," I told him as he lay down and I stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

A couple of hours later he woke up and looked over at me.

"Are you alright honey?" he asked.

"I'm fine baby," I told him as he looked over at his son, "he's been up a couple of times, he's asleep now," I told him.

"He sleeps a lot," he told me, and I laughed.

"He's a baby, Jacob, he's supposed to sleep a lot," I told him.

Jake walked over and pick up his son and went to sit on the rocking chair again.

I shook my head. Paul and LeAnn walked in, "Hey guys," Paul said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked them.

"LeAnn wanted to see the baby again, think she could hold him?" he asked.

I laughed, "If you can get him away from his father," I told him.

"How are you feeling Lynn?" LeAnn asked.

"I'm fine, there turning me loose tomorrow," I told her.

"Really, that soon?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess I heal fast as well," I told her with a giggle.

Jake walked over to LeAnn and hander her little Billy, her eyes lit up as she cooed to the baby for awhile, we visited for a bit and they told us they had to leave, so Jake walked them out after lying the baby back into his bed and again I was left alone in my room.

They weren't gone two minutes when a breeze picks up in my room, it whirled around me and I smelled the scent once again, "Billy," I whispered, then the voice came.

"He's beautiful, I will always love you Lynn. Take care of our son." He said as the breeze died down and he was gone.

I sat there in shock and began to cry the tears flowed down my face like a water fall, when Jake walked into the room.

He looked at me, "Lynn," Jacob said and started for me and stopped abruptly when the wind picked up again, but around Jake now, I seen him sniff the air. "Billy," he said.

Looking at me, I shook my head up and down.

"Jacob," the voice said, "I am proud of you my brother, take care of our son and the tribe, take care of our family," he said, and the breeze died down once again and he was gone.

Jake's knee's hit the floor as the tears flowed down his face as well, I jumped up and ran to him and wrapped my arms around him as he did me, we sobbed together.

A little while later, we sat on the bed still holding each other.

I looked over at Jake.

"You think we'll hear from him again?" Jacob asked me.

"No, I think his gone for good now," I told him.

He shook his head up and down not saying a word.

The next afternoon we left the hospital with our son.


	21. POTW PART TWO CHAPTER 11 PAUL IN ALL HIS

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

This is more of an epilogue; it is the end of Part two, it will be short, and the end of Paul's Point of View. The next chapter will be the start of Part three but done in mostly Lynn's point of view, some will be done in Jacob's and some will be done in the children's… I hope you will stay with me as the story continues; Charlie will be in the next part as well as the Cullens, and yes Bella will make another appearance, as well as Renee and Phil.

* * *

THE POWER OF THE WOLF

PART II

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER ELEVEN

PAUL IN ALL HIS GLORY

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Lynn had Jacob and Billy's baby.

I'll tell you right now they can't say it's not theirs not that they would… that child looks just like one of the Black's… Billy senior would have been so proud.

I wish as I know Jake does that Billy senior would have lived to see his grandson and witness the Prophecy coming true, he would have been fucking over the moon.

So would have Billy junior… Well fuck, as I wipe the tears away from my eyes.

I shook my head at the thought, that situation was truly fucked up.

But a Prophecy is a Prophecy, I guess, it always gets screwed up it seems before they come to pass.

But why, Billy, he was the coolest guy I know, Lynn loves them both another thing that's fucked up, if one dies the other one follows shortly after, I guess I wouldn't want to live without LeAnn either, "So you know."

Jacob had to save Lynn to break the bond between Lynn and Billy after he passed, that sure is a sneaky way to pass two seeds though, I laughed to myself.

(Let's make those two boy's imprint on her, kill one off so the other can save her, seed planted.) Fucking sucks if you asked me and of course no one did. I sighed.

I don't know why I'm sitting here thinking about all this, I guess because their baby is here now.

I told LeAnn about the Prophecy, she felt sorry for all concerned, she actually cried for Lynn, I can't blame her, I mean, I remember what she went through when Billy passed away.

Hell I felt like crying for her and Jacob.

Shit, I got to quit thinking about all this death.

Well the baby is here, the Prophecy is almost complete or just starting now, depending how you look at it.

When the baby grows up he'll imprint on one of our children, and LeAnn just told me this morning that she's pregnant.

I…She…We… are going to have a baby, I laughed nervously.

LeAnn is really excited about it.

I am too, or I will be when it sinks in some. Laughing again.

So I guess our child will be part of the Prophecy as well.

Now that's really fucked up. If my life was planned out for me…

I was meant to meet LeAnn and imprint on her, marry her and have our child be the imprintee of the special child, the first child of the Prophecy, Jake, Billy and Lynn's child.

And in return she if indeed it is a she, has her own special child.

I guess it was inevitable.

And it all started with the Planting of the two seeds, Billy and Jacob, being the father of the special one…

William Jacob Black…And so it begins….

THE POWER OF THE WOLF


	22. PART 3 CHAPTER ONE THE BEGINNING OF THE

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.

The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER ONE

THE BEGINNING OF THE END

* * *

The shop was a hangout for the pack, at any giving time, there was always someone there.

Knowing this I still asked Embry if he would run things while, we were gone, he agreed and said he would have volunteered anyway, plus I knew that if he got over whelmed the other guys would be there to help out.

I was with Lynn and the baby, I wanted to be there incase she needed anything, I knew that she was completely qualified to handle things but I felt comfortable being there just incase, plus I wanted to spend more time with my son.

Paul was on his honeymoon with LeAnn, they wouldn't be gone long but I was sure they wanted time to themselves even after they returned and I was all for it, with working and patrolling all the time it never left much time to be with our mates so the longer they could be together the better.

It had been four days since I had brought Lynn and the baby home from the hospital, I had woke up early and they were still asleep, so I took the time to call the shop and check on how things were going. I dialed the number as the phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Black's automotive, how can I help you?"

"Embry, how's it going?" I asked when he answered.

"Oh, hey Jake, what's up man?"

"Just calling to check on how things are going."

"Jake, man, stop worrying, I've got everything under control."

"I'm not worried, I just like to check in now and then."

"Okay. So how are Lynn and the baby?"

"Great, I swear he's grown since we got home, their still asleep, I thought I would check in before they wake up."

"I see, you know Jake, baby's do grow."

"Cute Em, I know they grow, I'm just saying B.J. is grown over leaps and bounds,"

"Okay, whatever you say boss," Embry said laughing.

"Well I'm off of here, if you need anything just call, I don't think I will be gone much longer, I tend to get on Lynn's nerves hanging around here a lot ."

"I know how she feels," laughing again.

"Funny, haha… I'll talk to you later."

"Later boss," Embry hung up.

"Who was that?" Lynn asked.I turned to see Lynn standing there holding the baby.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up. That was Embry I was just checking on the shop," I told her walking over and taking the baby from her arms with a smile and reached down and kissed him on his head.

"Good morning little guy," kissing him once again.

"You know you can go back to work when ever you want, you don't have to stick around here with me and the baby," she told me.

"I know, but I want to be here incase you need help, or maybe you might want to take a nap, and I can watch little B.J.," I told her.

"B.J. when did you start calling him that?"

"Well, it's easier than calling him Billy, you know, I told her,_ I didn't want to tell her that it reminds me of dad and Billy, when I call him that, so I started calling him B.J. it was much easier for me._

"I sorry babe, of course it would be hard on you, I should have thought of that," she said walking over to me and softly kissed my lips, and handed me B.J. morning bottle.

"Will you be okay while I go and get dressed?" she asked.

"Of course, go take your time," I told her as she went into the bedroom, I sat down and held my son in my arms and watched him eat, "you are so cute, little guy, I love you so much," I whispered, as he squealed and smiled with his bottle still in his mouth. I laughed at how precious he was to me.

"Hey hon," I yelled into the other room.

"Yeah," she said walking into the living room and sat down next to me.

"I was thinking, how about we get a nurse to move in with us, I have to go back to work soon and what if you need to rest, you'll need someone here to help out," I told her, looking over at her.

"What! I don't need a nurse to take care of my son," she told me angrily.

_I knew she would be upset, but I also knew I would win this one._

"Lynn, I know you can take care of our son, but what if you have to take on a bloodsucker, what are you going to do take him with you? It's bad enough that he will be fighting them when he gets older, without having to expose him to it at birth," I told her.

She sighed, "I guess your right," she said, not liking it at all.

Lynn took the baby from me and burped him.

I got up and went to rinse out the bottle,_ as I thought about my son growing up in this supernatural crap, but that is what he was born to do, although I hate it, it's out of my control. All I can do is be there for him and help him as much as I can._

Two hours later little B.J. was asleep again, Lynn took him and laid him in the crib and laid on the bed, I went and laid down next to her and pulled her on my shoulder and kissed her on the side of her head. She cuddled up next to me.

"I feel so warm and safe when I lay next to you," she whispered.

"Safe? Baby you can fend off the worst bloodsuckers there is, and you feel safe next to me?" I asked her chuckling.

"It doesn't mean I don't need to feel safe," she told me.

"Oh, okay, well I'm glad you feel safe with me," I told her still chuckling.

She smacked me on the chest.

"Ow," I laughed.

"Shhh, you'll wake the baby," she said.

"Sorry honey," I told her turning her over on her back and pulling her closer to me and kissed her on the neck.

"Oh baby, have I been neglecting you?" she said, giggling, moving me back on my back.

"Yes, you have," I whispered in her ear.

She laid her hand on my chest and moved it down to my jeans, while unbuttoning my pants and pulling the zipper down and pulled out my staff, she began stroking me.

"Oh god, baby," I moaned, "That feels so good." I laid there felling how good she makes me feel with my eyes closed, she brought her lips to mine and kissed me passionately as she stroked me faster, I began moving my hips to join with her strokes, I was getting close. I put my hand on her neck and intertwined my fingers in her hair and held her there for along passionate kiss. I gowned as I ended our kiss and laid my forehead on hers as I pulsed my juices all over her hand and my pants.

She jumped up and went to the bathroom and washed her hand and brought me back a clean cloth and cleaned me up. I rolled over and kissed her once again.

"I love you honey, I told her.

"I love you too baby, she replied.

I laid there holding her until her breathing slowed and I knew she was sleeping I carefully got up, not wanting to wake her and took a shower, when I returned she was still sleeping.

I walked over to the crib and watched my son sleep. _I can't look at him enough, so sweet even when he sleeps, I do see me and Billy in him, I wish he could be here to see you, but I guess he already did see you didn't he, I_ sighed,_ I miss you bro, _as a tear ran down my check,_ and wouldn't dad be so proud to see his first grandson, he would have fell in love with you little man, and to see the prophecy coming true._ I wiped the tear from my cheek._ This tiny little thing came from Lynn and me and Billy, it is a miracle come true, _I shook my head in disbelief. _I'm the proudest man alive, _

"Jake," I heard her sweet voice call me, I wiped the remaining tears from my cheek, then turned to look at her.

"Come here baby," she said, patting the bed next to her.I walked over to her and lay down next to her and looked into her beautiful eyes, she pulled me to her and I buried my head into her hair and held her there for a while.

_She knew_ _me so well, she knew I missed my family, she was my family now, her and B.J. it was almost like she could read my mind or feel what I felt, that maybe some of the imprint, but there's more to it something else, something I know nothing about. She was watching me as I stood over the babies crib and she knew what I was thinking or feeling and just wanted to hold me, to let me know she was there. She loved Billy as much as I did, hell probably more, but she's still there for me, giving me all the support and love I could handle, I knew it and appreciated it. __She told me that she wanted to have another baby soon, just for me, not one that's mine and Billy's but all mine, that touched my heart more than anything she could do for me. I love this woman so fucking much, and I will love her till the day I die._


	23. Part 3 CHAPTER 2 SO IT BEGINS

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix

This is part three of the Power of the Wolf. The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER TWO

"SO IT BEGINS"

* * *

I walked into the shop and looked around, this the first time I had been here in a week after staying home with Lynn and B.J. I was literally getting on her nerves, I laughed, when she threatened bodily harm if I didn't go back to work. So here I am, but only until she promised me she would hire the nurse today.

"Jake, your back," Embry yelled from across the room a little shocked to see me back so soon.

"Yeah, I was getting bored hanging around the house," I lied.

"Yeah, right, she kicked you out didn't she?" Embry laughed.

"No! I just… well yeah, she said I would help out more at work.

"Embry laughed, as he went on telling me about what was going on in the shop and what had to get done and out of there by a certain time.

"Wow, you really did a good job taking care of the place in my absence, I really appreciate everything you've done man," I told him."Thanks Jake, that means a lot,

" Embry said reaching out and shaking my hand.

I was slipping on my over halls when I heard the door open and closed, when I looked up, I seen Paul walking into the shop.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised, that he was back already, "I thought you would at least take another week," I told him.

"Yeah, well, although it had been a perfect week and I love being around LeAnn, I thought it was time to come back to work," he said.

"She kicked you out? Didn't she?" I asked him laughing as Embry did me earlier.

Paul laughed, "Well let's just say I was getting on her nerves hanging around the house, and she suggested that I would be better off at work," he said still chuckling.

"Yeah, Lynn kicked Jake out too," Embry said doubling over in laughter.

"Thanks Em," I told walked over to the lockers to put on his over halls, he turned to look at us.

"Oh yeah, I got a bit of news for you guys," he said somberly."

I take it, its not good news, from that look on your face," I told him.

"No, it is, um… LeAnn is pregnant, he said nonchalantly.

"What! You're telling us now, that should have been the first thing out of you're mouth, when did you find out?" I asked him.

"Yesterday, Paul said, as he finished put on his over halls.

"That's great news, congratulations man, Embry told him excited about the news.

I looked at Paul, and wondered why he wasn't more excited about the news, I could tell something was wrong with the way he was acting, hell when I found out Lynn was pregnant I was over the moon with excitement, and I could tell Paul wasn't, I told Em to get started on what needed to go out and asked Paul to join me in my office.

Paul entered the office and sat down on the sofa across the room and stared at his hand.

"What is it man?

We got a lot of work out there that need to be done," he said leaning back against the back of the sofa.

"Is…everything okay with you and LeAnn?" I asked him, knowing it wasn't any of my business, but the pack was my concern and I knew the minute we phased I would find out anyway, so he might as well tell me now, and he knew it too, he looked at me and shook his head.

"Yeah, were fine," he said; as I gave him don't give me that bullshit stare.

"We are, really, I just… Well I don't know how I feel about having a kid right now, I mean I'm happy about having a baby, but I was hoping it wouldn't be for awhile, I wanted to enjoy being with LeAnn a couple of years before we went down that road, you know," he said, lowering his head and playing with his fingers.

"Paul…, It will be nine months before she has the child, you will be with her the whole time, I can't tell you the joy you will feel as that baby develops, and when that child moves within LeAnn's body and you lay your hand on her belly and feel it move, knowing that's your child, well…you'll understand what I'm talking about," I told him, remembering how I felt when Lynn carried B.J. that made a smile come to my face, Paul was looking at me as I raised my eyes to look at him, and he was smiling at me, he knew I was thinking about when Lynn was pregnant.

"Jake, I didn't say I didn't want a child, I just was hoping it would be at a later time, I am excited about the baby, I guess, I'm just a little jealous that I will have to share her with someone else, I know that's selfish but I can't help it.

"Believe me Paul, you won't feel that way as time goes on, that's part of you and LeAnn's, hell, be excited man, your going to be a daddy, that's the coolest thing in the world," I laughed excited for him.

"Yeah, I guess, you know what your right," Paul said smiling from ear to ear, "I'm going to be a daddy," he said as he jumped up and shook my hand and reached for his cell phone to called LeAnn to check on her.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" He asked LeAnn as he walked out of the office.

I grinned and shook my head.

I sat in my office thinking about the prophecy.

I wondered if Paul's child would be a girl, and if my son would imprint on her, as I thought about what was said in the prophecy, it made me realize that a lot of children would be born in a short amount of time and wondered who else would join Paul and myself, it also dawned on me that not only would there be a lot of children being born, but a lot of imprinting would be going on as well.

So much for imprinting being rare, especially since the prophecy has came into play.

* * *

As the months went by, Paul and LeAnn had their child and it indeed was a girl, they called her Hayden Renee' and Paul was ecstatic, she was daddy's little girl and you didn't ever see him at home when he wasn't holding her, or he would fall asleep on the sofa with her sleeping on his chest. Paul had made a hundred and ten percent turn around from that day in the shop especially when it came to their child, I felt sorry for the guy who imprinted on her, because there was no way Paul would be letting any guy around his little girl, I seen it coming and thought that he and I would be having a talk about this and soon.

That time did come sooner than I thought, Lynn and I went to visit Paul and LeAnn with B.J., we were sitting around talking, B.J. had just started walking, LeAnn was holding Hayden in her lap when B.J. picked up one of his toys that he had brought with him, it was a little car he loved and never went anywhere without it, hell he even slept with the damn thing. He walked over to LeAnn and handed the car to Hayden, when LeAnn handed it back to him, he yelled "NO!" and laid it back on Hayden's we were elated that he had said no, considering the only words B.J. had ever said to us was mama or dada, or wa-wa, when he wanted a drink, he said no plain and clear, but he was getting upset because, LeAnn was trying to give him back his toy, and he wanted Hayden to have it. When LeAnn once again gave him back his car, he sat in the floor and cried, Lynn picked him up and sat down next to LeAnn, she looked over at me wondering the same thing I was."I think B.J. wants Hayden to have his car LeAnn, as once again he handed it back to her. When LeAnn didn't try to give it back to him, he clapped his hands and reached over and kissed Hayden on her head and clapped again with a giggled.

"Isn't that cute," LeAnn said, as Jake and I looked at one another, Paul seen the look, and went off.

"I don't fucking think so," he said, as he jumped up and grabbed Hayden from LeAnn.

"Paul! Language, LeAnn told him.

"Sorry sweetheart, but there's no way, I'm letting her be imprinted on at her age," he said, holding her close to him as she began to cry,"B.J. was already crying because Paul had taken Hayden away from him and was very upset about it. As Paul bounced Hayden trying to get her to stop crying and Lynn tried to get B.J. to stop crying as well.

I laughed, "Paul, their infants what are you afraid of, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be, I know you don't like it, she's your daughter, it's only natural for you to feel that way, but why worry about it now, worry when they get to be teens," I told him.

You could see the wheels turning in Paul's head, he knew it was silly for him to worry about it now, but he couldn't help it, this was his daughter and the thought of anyone other than him and LeAnn loving her was unacceptable , but as he stood there trying to quiet his inconsolable daughter, he shook his head.

"Shit," he said, knowing there wasn't anything he could do about he did next was what surprised me, he spread a blanket out on the floor and sat Hayden on it, and reached over and grabbed B.J. and sat him next to her, they both quieted down immediately, B.J. handed her back the car and kissed her on the head again as Hayden giggle and B.J. sported a all looked at one another, and laughed. This was the first imprinting of the children.


	24. PART3 CHAPTER 3 CHILD OF THE PROPHECY

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.

The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER THREE

CHILDREN OF THE PROPHECY

* * *

Since B.J. imprinted on Haden, LeAnn and Lynn spent a lot of time together, although they were young the imprint still worked the same way, if kept apart for too long they would become sick and cranky, B.J. would cry a lot and so would Hayden, they would start to lay around and you tell they didn't feel well. They were fine when they were around one another, so at least three times a week we would set up play dates so they could be together, Paul hated it, but knew he couldn't cause his daughter any pain by keeping them apart. It got so bad that when ever we would have pack meeting we started taking them with us to each others house. We set up a play room just for the children so they could be together and this was on top of the play dates and when we would separate them the fit throwing would begin, it would take forever to calm them down after they were together, it was one viscous circle, it was insane.

We had done everything short of moving in with one another to stop the crying after the separations and I knew Paul and LeAnn felt the same as we did about the fact that we couldn't wait for them to get older so they could understand that they couldn't be together until they were married. It was a trying time.

I hated the thought that B.J. would get older. I would keep him a baby as long as I could, knowing what awaited him when he grew up.

I remember back when I phased. How I hated it. I didn't understand why my fate had to be as a wolf, how it messed up things in my life, especially with Bella. She was my first love. When she went to Edward, it shattered me; it took me a long time to get over her. I will always love Bella. When I met Lynn and imprinted on her and couldn't have her either, because my own brother imprinted on her first. It just made me hate the wolf thing even more. I just hope that my son didn't have to go through anything like what I had to endure. I really don't think he will, considering that he has his imprint.

Lynn, still wanted to have another child, with all we were going through with B.J. and Hayden, I really thought we should wait, but she was adamant about it. She was turning into a nymphomaniac, not that it bothered me, hell I loved making love to her after all I am a man, I couldn't get it enough, but when she was calling me at work and would tell me she wanted me in her sexist voice, which was hot as hell, little Jake would stand at attention, and it was embarrassing especially when I was in the shop where the guys not only could see my pants getting tighter but as wolves could hear our conversation over the phone, so when I left to go home for awhile they knew exactly why I had left. I told her not to call me at the shop, I told her why, but I guess she didn't care because she still did it.

The morning she woke up and ran to the bathroom and got sick, I knew then that she was pregnant again, and so did she, when she came back to bed she sported a smile. I pulled her close to me and kissed her senseless.

"So… do you think you're pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm also late," she told me. I smiled at her knowing that this time it was mine and only mine, I was ecstatic.

"So you'll need to make a doctors appointment," I told her.

"I already have, I got one this morning," she told me.

"Good, do you want me to take you? I can go in late if you want," I asked her.

"No baby, you go to work, I'll stop by after my appointment and let you know something, but I'm sure I am."She told me.

I pulled her closer to me and nestled my face into her neck and breathed her in.

"I love how you smell," I told her, as she smiled.

"I love you Jake," she told me.

"I love you too, honey," I told her, before I kissed her passionately.

I went to work, and couldn't get anything done, I kept thinking about Lynn and what the doctor had to say, although we knew she was pregnant, I couldn't help but worry. Maybe she wasn't and there was something else wrong. The guys watched me, knowing there was something wrong.

"Hey Jake, is everything alright man, you seem a little worried about something, is Lynn and B.J. alright?" Paul asked.

It was one of the days that almost the whole pack was hanging around the shop; I looked at Paul and at the guys and shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lynn had a doctors appointment today, I'm just a little worried about her," I told them, I didn't want to get into the whole we're pregnant again subject, at least not until Lynn came and made it official.

I keep looking at the clock waiting for her to show, but she still hadn't come yet, which worried me even more. I called her cell phone, but she must have turned it off while in the doctor's office, so I left a message telling her to call me as soon as she could, that I was worried.

I no more hung up when I heard the door open and there she stood, I ran to her and escorted her to my office and closed the door.

"So…?" I asked her, as she stood there with no expression on her face.

"Well Jake…, I guess…she didn't say anymore, but hung her head down with a solemn look on her face.

"Lynn…what's wrong, what did the doctor say, are you alright?" I asked her getting worried that there was something wrong with her.

She looked up at me as a smile crossed her face, and she grabbed me around the neck and kissed me softly.

"You're going to be a daddy again," she said giggling.

I heard the guys out in the shop cheering with their wolfish howls, I knew they could hear our conversation but I could care less, I was so worried at the time, I just wanted to make sure Lynn was alright.I smiled at her and picked her up and swung her around, I kissed her hard and nibbled on her neck.

"I love you honey," I told her smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you too, baby," she told me.

The door swung open as the guys came crashing through, laughing and congratulating us, hell I think they were more excited about it then we were.

So time went on. We dealt with morning sickness as Lynn progress through the pregnancy, and we dealt with B.J. and Hayden's fit throwing and crying wanting to be with each other constantly, and in the end it all worked out okay.

When Lynn went into labor, everyone was at the hospital as before, when ever one of the pack had a child the whole pack and their imprints would be in the waiting room waiting to find out if they were alright and see what they had, girl or boy, they were excited to see who would imprint on who, since the prophecy, they all knew that it would happen, hell some of the guys had bets going on who would imprint on who, but no one would have guess right on this one.

We were in Lynn's room at the hospital waiting for the pack to come up; they were waiting for Lynn to get comfortable before making their entrance.

I held my daughter in my arms. She was so beautiful, she had her mothers soft brown eyes, but she looked more like me than Lynn, she had a lot of shiny black hair and my bronze color skin, and from the moment she looked at me I melted and she was daddy's little girl.

"After Lynn got comfortable, the guys showed up, I held the baby as the pack cooed over her.

"What did you name her," Emily asked."Ashley Nichole, I told her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Think I could hold her," she asked, I knew her and Sam had been trying for sometime now to have a child with no luck so I handed Ashley to her as she took a seat and stared down at my daughter, I seen a tear in the corner of her eye as she leaned in and kissed Ashley on the forehead.

"Oh, Jake, she's so beautiful," she said, as the tear that was caught in the corner of her eye trickled down her cheek. I softly rubbed her back, to let her know I understood.

When the guys filtered out, I noticed Seth hadn't been here yet.

"Where is Seth?" I asked."He's just coming off patrol," Sam said, as Seth entered the room.

"Hey, Jake, Where's the little one?" he asked looking around the room finding Emily holding her. He walked over to Emily and looked down at her as soon as his eyes met Ashley's his knees hit the looked at me with fear in her eyes and I knew what had just happened.

"Hell no! I screamed. I reached down and took my daughter away from Emily and took her over and sat down on the rocking chair. I dared Seth to come closer as I glared at him. Seth eyes followed me and never took his eyes off my daughter. I looked over at Lynn, who had a smile on her face.

Sam jumped up and grabbed Emily, "I think we better go," he said, as Emily kissed Lynn on the cheek and told me good-bye.

Seth just stood there his head lowered to the floor, with his hands in his pockets and was kicking the floor.

"I'm sorry Jake, it wasn't like I came just to imprint on your daughter, I didn't mean to," he said, as his voice cracked a little.

"Seth, why don't you leave, let me talk to Jake," Lynn said, as I jerked my head around to glare at Lynn.

"Okay," he said sadly, as he walked to the door and turned to take a last look at Ashley before exiting the room.

"It's not happening Lynn, " I told her, knowing she was going to use her common sense on me.

"Jake, it wasn't his fault, you know as well as I, that no one has control over who they imprint on, just as you know that he has no romantic need for her at the moment, he will be what she needs him to be, and right now he will be more like a big brother.

I sat and looked at my daughter. I didn't know what to do. Yeah I'm this big bad Alpha, who can't even decide what's best for my own daughter. Lynn is my voice of reason right now, and even though I hate it, I know that deep down inside she was right. Seth couldn't help what had happened any more than I could when I imprinted on my brothers imprint. I didn't want to hurt him when it happened any more than Seth wanted to hurt me by imprinting on my daughter. I also knew that he couldn't hurt my daughter even if he wanted to, any more than he could hurt himself. He was her soul mate. I sighed and looked over at Lynn.

"You're right, Damn I hate imprinting!" I said.

"Come her baby, she said. I got up and walked over to her and handed her our daughter and kissed her softly on her lips. I picked up my cell phone and flipped it open and sighed, I heard a giggle coming from Lynn and shook my head as I dialed Seth number and let it ring, on the second ring he answered.

"Seth, Jake, were taking the baby home tomorrow, you can come over and see her then, but there will be rules," I told him as Lynn laughed in the back ground.

"Oh thank you Jake, you don't know how much this means to me," he said as I closed the phone on him. I was still upset about the whole thing and still hated that he had imprinted on my daughter, but there was no way I was going to hurt him by keeping him away from Ashley. As long as he followed the rules, I would let him be her big brother and worry about their relationship later when the time came.

"I'm sorry baby, Lynn said with a smile on her face.

"You think this is funny, don't you even care?" I asked her.

"Of course I care, but I see no way around this, so why not make the best of it, and besides you're so cute when jealous," she told me with a grin.

"Jealous! Well…she's my daughter, my angel, mine…," I told her. She grinned."I love you Jake," she said, as she smiled at me."I love you too," I said, as I pouted.


	25. PART 3 CHAPTER 4 CLOSER TO THE POWER

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix isThis is

part three of the Power of the Wolf.

The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER FOUR

CLOSER TO THE POWERS

* * *

Seth has been at the house all of his free time, he was the youngest of the pack, which helped a little, but with us never aging he would look no older than twenty five as long as he phases, and when he does stop, he and Ashley will grow old together. It also turns out that he's a big help around the house. We still have the nurse, but Seth has always stepped up and took care of anything Ashley might need.

The other members of the pack were moving right along as well.

Quil and Clair are planning their wedding, Quil was another one who imprinted on a very young Clair, she was two years old when he imprinted on her, they didn't become romantically involved until she was fifteen years old. They did how ever move up their wedding date due to them finding out that she was pregnant as well, she is seventeen now, which I didn't much care for, and made me think that I would have to watch Seth like a hawk.

Yes, I was only sixteen when Bella and I were together. Now that I'm a father and if I knew then what I know now, that wouldn't have happened. If some mother fucker even looks like their going to touch my daughter, I will kill them right where they stand. Now, I understand why Charlie was such a dick, back when Bella and I dated.

There's also Jared and Kim, they met in high school, they were in love a full two years before he phased, and as soon as he looked into her eyes he imprinted on her. He was really lucky if you think about it, what if Kim wasn't his soul mate, he would have broke her heart if he had met his true soul mate, thank god that worked out. They have been married awhile now, I don't know exactly how long they have been married but they were having trouble getting pregnant, but she is now. I think Jared said she was three month along now.

Maybe this prophecy has something to do with whom, and when the imprints get pregnant and if that is the case, maybe that's why Sam and Emily haven't got pregnant yet. The great spirit must know who will imprint on whom and they have to wait in line for their imprint to be born…man this is some crazy shit if you ask me.

Then there's Leah, she imprinted on a guy from the Makah reservation, Joseph Farrow, they have been together for awhile as well, she hasn't been able to have a child either, but we put it down as her being a wolf, well until the other day when she found out she was with child. She's just a little over six weeks pregnant.

That's four of the pack that has either had a child or having a child.

Then there's Embry, he imprinted on a girl from Forks, she was one of Bella's best friend as a matter of fact. Charlie had come to see my brother Billy a few years ago, Angela came with him, she wanted to see me about Bella, she wanted to know why Bella wouldn't return her calls, she had said that she had left a number of messages but she wouldn't call her back. I don't know why Charlie didn't tell her anything, he knew about the vampires, I guess he wanted to leave it up to me, weather she should be told or not. But I couldn't tell any more than he could. I don't know why she would ask me I haven't seen Bella in years, well that one time that Lynn talk to her on the beach when I showed up, but it had been years before that. Anyway Embry was with me, and it was the same story, he looked into her eyes and bam, imprint, so the question of weather Angela should know about the vampires was solved.

After Embry told her all she needed to know she put two and two together and was very upset with Bella. She couldn't believe Bella chose to be a vampire, Em said she cried for hours after that, she was so torn up over Bella. Bella hasn't even been here and is still hurting people.

Well anyway, they have two children, although they won't carry the gene of the power of the wolf, as none of the other would, the only way for them to share the gene is from Lynn and my off spring, so one of my kids would have to imprint on one of theirs which won't happen because they have already imprinted, so one of my grandkids would have to imprint on one of them and so fourth, it will depend on how many kids each my kids have. The purest one will be B.J. he carries the gene of Billy, Lynn and myself. Lynn is the one that carries the special gene the one who will have more of the power, B.J. will carry both Billy's and my gene which makes for a stronger wolf, but he also carries Lynn's special power gene. Ashley will carry both as well but B.J.'s wolf will be more powerful and his offspring will be the key to the power of the wolf. I could go on forever with this but you get the idea.

That only leaves Collin and Brady, they haven't imprinted on anyone yet, will have to see how that works out, I hope it's soon; they are the biggest whore dogs on the rez. Their enjoying themselves, with all the pack married or involved with someone, they are the only single guys left.

Becham came for a visit, he hasn't seen the newest addition to our family, he sat and held Ashley, as Seth walked in and stood over him. Becham looked up at him with puzzlement. Seth glared at him as a deep growl came from his chest.

"Seth," I said with a warning in my voice, the growling stopped and he looked lovingly at Ashley.

Becham looked at me."You're kidding me right," he said, as I chuckled.

"I'm afraid not, it happened right after Lynn gave birth to her," I told him.

He shook his head, kissed Ashley on the head and handed her to smiled and turned to sit on the sofa next to me and started playing with her. I laughed as I seen Becham make a face of disbelief.

I also explained to him about B.J. imprint. He was in awe of what was happening on the reservation beneath his nose and never had a clue that it had progressed this far.

Of course he knew of the prophecy, he was Lynn brother and Tatika's grandson as well.

"Who am I to argue with the spirit wolf," is all he said, he stayed for dinner and Seth did let him visit with Ashley for awhile later that night.

* * *

Time passed as everything moved into place according to the prophecy, it was like watching a movie as the children grew older, our guesses did indeed turned into reality, B.J. did imprint on Hayden, they were inseparable, as Seth was with Ashley, their caring did turn into love and turned us into parents that hovered.

It was also time to watch over them as far as their powers were concerned; we knew nothing about Lynn's powers. She was the only one of her kind, and because she was hidden away for so long, it stopped the process, so we had no time table for when the kids might come into theirs. But it was time to tell the kids about the power of the wolf, and what was too be expected of them.

There was a knock on the door, I looked at Lynn, and she smiled and told me everything will be fine, I turned and walked to the door, I opened it to find Tatika standing there.

"Hello, my old friend, come in," I told him as he walked in and found a chair and got comfortable.

Lynn ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
"Hello, grandfather, thank you for coming," she told him.

"No problem granddaughter, I am always here to help my family," he said.

"Grandfather, It's so good to see you," Ashley yelled as she ran to Tatika and hugged him around the neck.

"Hello Ashley, it's good to see you as well, how have you been," he said smiling at his great granddaughter.

"Fine, grandfather, we missed you," she told him.

"Well that is good to hear, but I am always near, dear child," he told her.

The door opened once again and Seth walked in, Ashley eyes brightened as she ran to meet him. He picked her up and swung her around as he pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

B.J. came in behind Seth, he cleared his throat as they pulled apart."Okay Seth you want to put my sister down," he said in a stern voice, which made me smile from ear to ear as I turned so Ashley couldn't see my approval of my son's interference.

B.J. walked past them giving them a glare. He walked up to Tatika and shook his hand.

"Grandfather it is good to see you again," he said.

Tatika smiled and shook his hand."You kids have grown so much, you remind me of your father when he was your age," he told B.J.

"Thank you grandfather," he said finding a seat and sitting down next to Seth and Ashley.

There was another knock on the door, I went to answer it and Paul and LeAnn and Hayden stood there.

"Come in, thanks for coming, I thought we could take care of this all at one time," I told them.

"Thank you Jake, I'm so glad you're doing this, I didn't know how to would explain it all to her," Paul told me.

"Why do you think I asked Tatika to come, I don't have a clue what to say either," I told him with a laugh.

"You'll do fine baby, Hi guys," Lynn said as she turned and run Ashley and Seth off of the sofa and took a and Ashley took a seat behind us on the floor in the corner of the room. he put his arm around her waist and was whispering in her ear.

"Why do you allow that," B.J. said to me with disgust and pointed to Seth and Ashley.

I shook my head, as he looked over and seen Hayden and forgot all about Seth and Ashley. He took her in his arms and hugged her and sat her next to him on the sofa.

The kids knew a little about things but not enough to be cautious. I looked at Lynn as she smiled at me and shook her head for me to begin. Lynn always gave me the confidence to push on when I had doubts, which made her the perfect wife for an Alpha and a Chief.

"Okay, I called all of you together because there are certain things you kids need to know, I probably should have done this before now, but this definitely can't wait any longer. You have to know what has and will happen to you in you not so distant future." I told them as I looked at each one of them.

"Us? Dad can't we do this in private?" B.J. asked. as I chuckled, thinking how many times dad had done this to me, not in the same circumstances but he used to embarrass me all the time talking about private things in front of my friends.

"No son, this not only concerns you but each one of you, including Hayden." I told him as he turned to look at Hayden, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Seth, does it concern him?" Ashley asked. "It does include Seth, but he already knows of this entirely, he is her to support you" I told her, as she turned to Seth, jumping him for not saying anything to her about it.

"Ashley, it is not his place to tell you what I am about to tell you, so don't blame Seth, he loves you regardless of what will happen to you," I told her as she settled down to listen to what I had to say.

"This has to do with the tribe, and a Prophecy that has come true, which you all are apart of, we will tell you of this prophecy and tell you your involvement in said prophecy, Your grandfather, Tatika is here to do just that and if you have any question after we are done, then we will answer them the best we can," I told them.

Lynn had always been good at explaining thing, but she refused this time, telling me, that I was Chief and the father of our children and it was my place to explain this to our children. It was my idea to explain to Hayden, seeing that one day she would be married to B.J. and deserved to know being caught in the middle of all this madness and their children will be involved in this as well. So I stand her searching for the words to tell my children how they will turn into giant wolves and in fact have other powers that come from a gene that is inherited from their mother and myself.


	26. PART 3 CHAPTER5 PRT1 CHILDREN OF THE PR

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.

The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER FIVE

PART ONE

CHILDREN OF THE PROPHECY

* * *

"Yes son, it is a little embarrassing to you kids, but it must be said, you must understand the importance of all of this, your uncle and your name sake B.J. died to make this prophecy come to pass, so you must all hear this.

"Hear what daddy?" Ashley asked.

"You will see princess," I told her as B.J. rolled his eyes and Hayden patted his hand.

I think I will start with the prophecy, "I said as I looked to Tatika."Will you do the honor of explaining the prophecy sir?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said as he began. "The prophecy starts with you mother, Lynn," he said as the kids looked at her."She was very important to the prophecy, but she was hidden away as a child, only to be found years later by your Uncle and your fathers brother Billy Black, and you B.J. are name after him as well as your father, as he patted B.J.'s knee. He brought your mother home to the tribe," I walked over and sat next to Lynn as Tatika explained.

"Billy had imprinted on her," Lynn lowered her head in remembering Billy; I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her holding her close. She looked at me and smiled, as a tear fell down her check.

"Imprinting?" Hayden asked, confused, Tatika stopped and looked at me. I looked around the room.

"Everyone in the room is an imprint or has imprinted, it doesn't mean it happens to everyone, but it will be very instrumental to the pack for awhile," I told them, looking over at Paul.

"You got that right," Paul said sarcastically, then smiled.

"But what is it?" Hayden asked, still confused. I looked over at Paul again; I needed his approval to tell her. He nodded his head for me to continue.

"Imprinting is what B.J. did to you, What Seth did to Ashley, what your dad did to your mother, and what I did with Lynn," I told her as I kissed Lynn's hand and Paul did the same to LeAnn.

"You mean we all fell in love," Ashley answered. I smiled at her.

"Yes princess, but it's more powerful than that," I told her, I stood up and walked around touching them as I explained.

"It's like when you see her or him, everything changes, it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her or him, nothing else matters, you would do anything, be anything for her or him, it's like a million tiny strings of thread made of steel binding you together, there's nothing that can break those threads, well almost nothing, you kids have felt this bond since you were very young, it is a way of life to you, but if one of you get to far away from one another, you will be in pain mentally and physically, the heartbreak would be unbearable, this only happens in the pack, or in the line of Chief, you children are chosen, that is why it happened to you so young. It doesn't happen to us until we are older about you age now; there is some rare occasion when it happens when it happens to younger kids, but not very often.

"That is so romantic daddy," Ashley said. I smiled at her.

"But where there is good, there is also bad, this too has it's bad side, you my children are from the Chief's line, there are differences with us, although, you will not go through this, it may happen in your life time, if there are two male's in the line, they can both imprint on the same woman. It is very rare and has only happened twice that I know of in a hundred years. Your Uncle Billy and I have done this, and it is a good thing we did or your mother wouldn't be here today, or either of you," I told them as I looked at both of them.

They looked confused."I don't understand dad," B.J. said. I sighed hating to tell them this part.

"It is important that you take care of yourselves, When your Uncle Billy died, it devastated your mother. She was his imprint. An imprint cannot live without its mate. The bond is so strong that it pulls still after death, it pulls until the mate joins him or her in death," I told them as I sat down with Lynn again and pulled her close to me, remembering that I almost lost her.

"I remember that day, it was the most heartbreaking day of my life, seeing your mother after Billy's death," Paul told them, then shivered in the thought, LeAnn touched his hand, as he looked at her and smiled.

"But, she's still alive," B.J. said to Paul.

"Only because of your father," Paul continued. "Your father also imprinted on your mother. Line of the Chief remember?" Paul said, as B.J. nodded.

"Only he could save her," Paul said.

"How did you save mom dad?" Ashley asked.

I looked at Lynn, she smiled and touched my cheek and I was relieved, I knew she loved Billy and still to this day thought of him a lot, when someone would be talking about the past, or bring out pictures, she would see one of him and excuse herself, I would go to find her and she would be brushing away a tear, where she was reminded of him. I never became jealous of this, I knew she loved him and I also knew she loved me as much as she did him, actually it helped me in a way, I had no one else to who felt the same way I did about my brother, I missed him and it bother me as well, so we shared that bond of love for my brother. Yes it was a different kind of love but it was unconditional, and we both felt that towards him.

"Let me baby," she said as she looked at the children and continued.

"I loved your Uncle Billy, he was my husband and I was his imprint, I also loved your father, and I was his imprint as well, there wasn't anything anyone could do about it, it just was what it was, they were both my soul mate, we belonged together, but I was married to your Uncle Billy, and I keep a safe distance from your father, Billy knew, I loved Jacob, they both knew how strong the imprinting could be, so we all dealt with it. Your father went through a lot of pain back then," she touched my face and looked me in the eyes, as I smiled at her."I hated how much pain I caused him, but there wasn't anything anyone of us could do about it. Your Uncle Billy was very sick, he was dying," she said as her voice cracked. I hugged her to me.

"He never told me because he knew what pain awaited me after his death, imprinting is that powerful, we made love the night of his death, the next morning I awoke and he was gone. Your father had talked to Billy the day before, he told him that he must save me, that he had to break the bond between Billy and myself." I told them.

"I thought you couldn't break the bond?" B.J. asked.

"In the pack that is true, but Billy and your dad is in the line of the Chief and they are brothers, two males in the line remember?" I told them, as he shook his head.

"There is only one way to break the bond on a imprint, first you have to be in the line of the Chief, second, two males in that line, third…is you have to make love to the brother of the deceased, the one who imprinted on you as well. In my case it was Jacob, your father. Billy knew this and told your father he had to do this, to save my life, your father love me as much as Billy did, but Billy was his brother he still loved him, it had to be hard for your father to do this but he had no choice, he had to save my life, so we made love the night after Billy died. Two things happened that night, your father saved me and we bonded closer, although I still grieved for my husband, I was drawn closer to your father, and we became what we are now," I told them, and she squeezed my hand.

"So making love can break the imprinting bond?" B.J. asked.

"Only in the line of the Chief and if you have a brother that imprinted on your imprint," I laughed.

So you literally saved moms live," B.J. said."Yes son," I told him.

"Go dad," Ashley cheered, as I chuckled.

"What about us?" Hayden asked a little frightened.

"You will be my son's wife, which puts you in the house of the Chief," I told her.

"But what about mom and dad? there not in the house of the Chief, what if one of them die, god forbid I hope that doesn't happen," she asked a little upset.

I looked over at Paul to take over."Honey, if anything ever happens to your mother, I couldn't live without her, I would be in so much pain, with her loss I couldn't bare it, would you want me to suffer that bad sweetheart?" Paul asked his daughter.

"But you are my father, it would cause me great pain to lose you both," she said.

"I know honey, the pain would be a hundred times great for me than it would for you, you would heal, where I would not," Paul told her.

"I don't think I like this imprinting stuff," she said. We all laughed.

"I don't like it much either honey," Paul said chuckling.

"We all don't like this imprinting stuff either sweetheart, but it is what it is, there's nothing to be done about it so we live with it. I told her.

"If imprinting is so rare why are there so many imprinting now?" Ashley asked.

"That is part of the prophecy sweetie, I will finish so you will understand," Tatika told her.

"As your father has explained, that he imprinted on your mother shortly after her return to the tribe, the prophecy says that the female will carry the seed of both brothers, the seed will impregnate the said female," Tatika said.

"So the female is mom, right?" B.J. said.

"Yes son," I told him."I don't understand," B.J. said, confused.

"The night Billy died, he made love to your mom, the next night I made love to her, both seeds were planted," I told him.

B.J. stood up, he swallowed hard, his eyes got as large as saucers, he started hyperventilating, "What are you saying dad?" he said as he started shaking, I jumped up and made it over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down son, it's okay," I was afraid he phase before we could finish telling him what was going on."I am you father son, please calm down, we will explain all this too you, it will all come together as we go along, please," I told him.

Hayden pulled him down and placed her hand on the side of his face, he leaned into her touch and he immediately calmed down. I looked over at Lynn as we smiled at each other, noticing how B.J. reacted to her touch.

I stooped down in front of B.J.

"I am your father, but Billy is also, it is part of the prophecy, and you will see why when your grandfather finishes," I told him. He just looked at me.

"Your mother has great powers and your fathers do," he said as the kids looked around at all of us in disbelief, and I chuckled."As Seth does," Tatika said smiling at Ashley, and she looked over at Seth and he smiled at her.

"What kind of powers?" Ashley asked, still looking at Seth.

"Tell her Seth," Tatika told him. Seth looked at me and I nodded my head to tell him to go ahead.

"Um… we are, well the pack are protectors of the people," Seth said.

"Like the police?" Ashley asked.

"Sort of but we protect the people from something else," he said.

"What's that?" she asked again. Seth looked at me again, I shook my head as to tell him to go on.


	27. 3 CHAPTER 5 PRT2 CHILDREN OF THE PROPHE

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.

The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER FIVE

PART TWO

CHILDREN OF THE PROPHECY

* * *

"Vampires," he said. she laughed and looked over at us but none of the grown ups were laughing.

"You kidding right?" B.J. asked.

"No his is not, there are vampires out there and they live on human blood, well most do, there are some that feed on animal blood but that's just the Cullens, and there not like the movies portrays them, sun light doesn't kill them and you can't jab a stake in their heart to kill them, there skin is to hard, there's only two things that can kill a vampire, fire and the pack" I told them.

"How?" B.J. asked. I looked over at Seth.

"Tell them son," I told him.

"Um… we are shape-shifters, in the old days we were called were-wolves, but that didn't coincide with the real were-wolves, they only shifted when the moon was full where we can do it at will, so we are more shape-shifters, we become wolves, we can tear a vampire to pieces in mere minutes, our teeth can sink into a vampire's skin like hot butter, once shredded, we burn the pieces," he said.

Ashley looked at him in disgust, which scared Seth, he thought she hated him now for what he was.

"Ashley," I called her, she looked at me as I continued. "One bite from a vampire can kill us, one bite to a human from a vampire can turn them into what they are, and they feed on human's we are there to stop them. Seth as well as the rest of the pack kill vampires, it is what we do, it is part of what we are," I told her.

"Their hero's honey," LeAnn told her, as Paul looked at her and smiled.

"Amen to that," Lynn said as everyone laughed.

"They saved me once, well them and your mother, they would have had me to if Lynn didn't grab me and put me in her shield," LeAnn said. Lynn reached over and patted her hand, as they smiled at one another.

"Shield?" Ashley asked.

"In time sweetie," Lynn said.

"You were almost killed by a vampire mom?" Hayden asked her.

"Yeah, until my hero's arrived," she said, as Hayden smiled and B.J. kissed her hand, and Ashley hugged Seth.

"You're a hero," Ashley told Seth and he laughed.

"I do what I was created for," Seth said, and Ashley smiled at him.

I told Tatika to continue and he did.

When Lynn became pregnant, with you B.J. as the prophecy goes, she came into her powers," Tatika said. as they all looked at Lynn and she flexed her muscles, and we all laughed again."You mother my granddaughter's blood sings to vampires."

"Sings to vampires, B.J. said confused.

"Her blood calls vampires to her, they have no choice but to be drawn to her," Tatika told them, the kids eyes became large and drew in a breath of fear."It is okay, my children, they cannot harm her, when the vampires are near, her force field goes up around her, nothing can penetrate it, nothing. Then her telepathy kicks in and she can push anything and anyone away from her with a mere wave of her hand, she can hold off any number of predators including vampires, when her shield goes up it automatically calls the wolves, a siren of sorts goes off in their heads and they run to her, and fight and kill the vampires," Tatika said.

"let me get this straight, mom had to be pregnant for her powers to work?" B.J. asked.

"Yes son," I told him.

"For mom to be pregnant and have her powers work, she had to get pregnant by Billy and you, both seeds at the same time?" He said.

"Yes, that's true as well son," I told him.

"So Billy is my father as well as you are?" he asked.

"You are very bless child," Tatika told him. Hayden squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Are you alright son?" I asked him.

You could see the wheels turning in his head, he looked over at me.

"It's kind of cool actually, he said smiling at all of us.

"There is one more thing, and Jacob and I are the only ones who know of this," Lynn told everyone. I smiled knowing what she was about to say. They all looked at us. Lynn keep her eyes on me while telling everyone.

"After Billy died, he's soul stayed with us, he talked to me a few times in a breeze and once to Jacob, once to me on the beach, once the day that LeAnn was attacked by the leeches, he was the one who really saved your life LeAnn, and once in the hospital, that's where he talked to Jacob as well after B.J. was born," she looked over to B.J. "Honey, he saw you after you were born, He told me how much he love us all, he was so proud of you, he waited for you to be born before he moved on," Lynn told us through tears, I pulled her to me to console her once again and wiped away her tears then kissed the top of her head.

"So he did see me when I was born," B.J. asked.

"Yes son, he did," Lynn told him.

I looked at B.J. and he had tears streaming down his face as well. Hayden leaned against him and rubbed his hand.

"Billy knew it all, he knew he had a big roll to play in the prophecy, he knew he was to father a child with his brother and Lynn, he knew he wouldn't be here to see it through, but it did it proudly and happy to do it, but most of all he loved your mother, he went all the way across country to find her and he did it and brought her back to her family and married her," Tatika told everyone."Hayden looked at B.J.

"I knew you were special before I knew all of this," she said," B.J. smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay lets finish this I am not getting any younger," Tatika said and everyone laughed.

"It is written, that the child will carry the gene of both fathers and the gene of the mother, this child will imprint on one of the pack and the child of this child will imprint again with one of the pack, and within four generations this will be the start the new breed, it will be known as the Power of the Wolf. The breed will be invincible and will be until the end of the Cold Ones, and they will be no more," he finished, "any questions?" he asked.

"So we have mom and dad's genes," B.J. asked.

"Yes, I answered him."Does that mean I will transform into a wolf?" he asked.

I paused a minute, trying to think of how to answer him without scaring them.

"Yes son, you and your sister will probably be shape-shifter, if the prophecy reins through," I told him.

"What about me? "Hayden asked.

"We don't know about you yet Hayden, not all the packs offspring carry the gene of the wolf, we just have to wait and see, but your dad will keep and eye on you," I told her, as Paul kissed her hand.

"Well if Hayden don't does that me I may not either?" Ashley asked.

"That could be true, but you are your mother's daughter and you do carry her gene and even if you don't phase you still will more than likely have her powers," I told her.

She seemed comfortable with my answer and turned her attention back to Seth.

"Will I have mom's powers as well?" B.J. asked.

"Son you are the prophecy, you will have it all, you will be one hell of a wolf and carry your mothers powers as well, you will be the greatest Chief and Alpha male that ever lived," I told him. I was proud of my son and I just hoped I didn't just give him the biggest head in the world. B.J. puffed up and sat up straight, and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. I though it might have scared him but it didn't it made him proud.

"How soon will all this happen?" B.J. asked.

"We're not sure, I phased when I was sixteen your seventeen so it could be any time for you, as far as your mothers powers we don't know enough about them to know for sure, we will just have to watch you for signs, but it shouldn't be long, and that goes for both of you," I told him, he seemed to be satisfied with my answer so I left it alone.

"I can't wait to tell everybody," Ashley said, excited about her heritage.

"Oh no…you can't tell anyone about this, it is a tribal secret, no one is to know and as Alpha I command that you speak to know one outside the pack about this," I ordered, I hated to use the Alpha command on them but it was necessary, the prophecy said it would work on the children to keep the secret, so I had to do it.

"Awe man," Ashley said disappointed not to be able to tell a soul.

"Well I'm out of here," Tatika said as he kissed the cheeks of Lynn and Ashley and LeAnn and shook the men's hands and was gone.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Paul said. I smiled and agreed with him."LeAnn let go honey," Paul said as they left and B.J. walked Hayden to their car.

"Seth was getting ready to leave as well and Ashley followed him out back.

"Don't be long Ashley, it's late and school tomorrow, I told her.

"Alright dad, I just want to tell Seth good night she said," following him out back.

"Well honey, it's been a long night," I told Lynn as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, and she moaned. "Bed time honey," I asked her and she moaned again.

"Yes baby, let's go to bed," Lynn told me in her sexy voice, as I kissed her down her neck.

"B.J. Ashley, bed now," I screamed."Yes dad," they said in sync, as they filed in and climbed the stairs to their bedrooms.

I locked the doors and picked up Lynn bridle style and carried her to bed.


	28. PART 3 CHAPTER 6 PRT 1 OUR BIRTHDAY ON T

POWER OF THE WOLF

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix isThis is part three of the Power of the Wolf. The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER SIX

PART ONE

OUR BIRTHDAY ON THE BEACH

* * *

ASHLEY'S P.O.V.

* * *

As mom and dad talked to Paul and LeAnn, Seth grabbed my hand and lead me out to the back yard, hearing my dad yell and tell me it was late and I had school tomorrow, I replied I was only telling Seth good night that I would be right in and continued following Seth out back.

We stopped as Seth wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me in for a long passionate kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss, the minute my lips touched his I was lost, I melted into his body as he pressed me hard against him and we both moaned with pleasure, I could feel his arousal as I intertwined my finger into his hair and pushed his lips harder against mine.

"Ashley," Seth whispered into my lips, "we can't do this…not yet," as his lips moved along my neck leaving butterfly kisses as he went and pulled away from me. He looked at me, his eyes were dark and smoldering with lust, our breathing was erratic with want we had for one another.

"Seth," I whined, wanting him so bad my body ached, I tried to pull him to me once again, but he held be inches from his god like body, with only minimal contact between us. He shook his head.

"Not yet…soon baby, I got to go, I'll call you later," he said with pleading eyes, hoping I would understand. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips and ran into the woods leaving me standing there, I felt cold and alone, my heart yearned for his touch, I touched my fingers to my lips, still feeling the kiss he left there not seconds ago. I sighed, feeling the pull of the imprint that was now strangling my heart without his presents.

I heard my dad yell for us as I turned and returned into the house.

As I walked into the house I seen dad had mom in his arms, as he told us to go to bed. It was nothing to see them in each others embrace, they loved each other, they had been together for so long, and still deeply in love, I wondered to myself if Seth and I would be so lucky to be that much in love years from now. I guess we would, considering the imprint and all, remembering dad telling us earlier that nothing can break that bond, and knowing that dad imprinted on mom and seeing them together like this all the time, made me warm all over at the thought of Seth and I being that close for the rest of our lives…I smiled and climbed the steps with B.J. I noticed the smile on his face as well wondering if he thought the same thing I had just did.

I passed B.J. in the hall as I went to my room.

"Ashley," B.J. said as I stood at my door and turned to look at him.

"Yeah," I said.

"You know, I will always be here for you if you need me, I mean, all that transforming into a wolf and all had to scare you a little," he said, clearly worried about me. I smiled at him and walked to him and stood in front of him.

"Thank you B.J. I know I can always count on you, but…I'm good, I'm not afraid of what is to come, but it's nice to know you will be there for me if I do need help. I smiled and turned to walk away; I stopped and turned to face B.J. again. You know I will be there for you too, don't you? I mean I know you're a man now and all, but everyone needs a little help now and again, and if you ever need me to talk to or for support, you're my brother and I love you just as much as you love me, I'm there for you as well," I told him…he smiled and shook his head.

"Good night lil sis," he said.

"Good night B.J. I said, as he turned and entered his room and closed the door.

I walked to my room and closed the door leaning against it, thinking about how great our lives were, I showered and put on my baggy sweat pants and one of Seth's tee-shirts he gave me so I could feel his presents when he wasn't around. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of all that we heard tonight and then my thoughts returned to Seth, I moaned at the mere thought of him, and how my body ached for him.

My thoughts brought me to the bonfire we had a few weeks ago, remembering Quil and Clair making out as they always did at the bonfires, she was seventeen, and I would be seventeen this weekend. Seth would never make out with me at one of the gathering, he would always say I was to young still, that our time would come, I knew he loved me, that wasn't the problem, I knew he was a lot older than me, which wasn't the problem either, he still looked twenty five years old, his body was strong and firm and I ached for his touch, he's the sexiest man I had ever seen, and he loved me, I giggled. He had told me once that dad had told him that if he ever caught him touching me in an inappropriate way, that dad would make sure he would never be a grandfather, at least by me, so I guess he was afraid of dad. I sighed; I just wanted him to touch me like Quil did Clair. My eyes slowly closed as sleep over took me as dreams of Seth entered my mind.

Although B.J. was a year older than I was we shared the same birthday. Dad prepared for a bonfire for the celebration, everyone was to be there, including a few of the elders. I was looking forward in spending time with Seth, he was on patrol, so B.J. and I walked down to the beach together, dad and mom said they would be there soon.

As we arrived I seen Clair and Quil and Hayden was already there, standing talking to one another, when Hayden seen B.J. she ran into his arms as he kissed her softly, I sighed wishing Seth was here.

"Get a room you too, I told them as B.J. growled at my interference.

"Hey guys, happy birthday," Quil and Clair said one after the other.

"Happy birthday," Hayden said, shortly after, but I think she mainly was talking to B.J.

"Thanks guys, we answered back, I looked around just to see if Seth had showed up, I knew he had to patrol but I was hoping he would be done by now and would be there, but there was no sign of him. Quil had noticed me looking around.

"He'll be here soon," I heard from behind me, as Quil smiled. "Your dad won't let him miss your party," he continued. I smiled and shook my head.

Within an hour the beach was full of people, I stood at the pit that housed the fire, my thoughts were drawn in by the hypnotic flames thinking of Seth and my love for him and how I wished he were here. That's when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, and felt a soft kiss on my neck.

"Happy birthday baby, he whispered. I turned and smiled from ear to ear.

Seth, I screamed, as I jumped into his arms, he kissed me passionately, then sat me on my feet and pulled away, like he had done many times. I looked at his face as he looked over my shoulder; I followed his gaze to see him looking at my dad, who was looking at him. I looked down at me and smiled.

He led me to one of the blankets spread out around the fire, I sat down as Seth joined me, I looked over next to me to once again find Quil and Clair in one of their make out sessions, I looked up at Seth who was smiling at me, I laid my head on his shoulder and laid my hand on his leg, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him and whispered he loved me in my ear, I reached up and kissed him as he returned my kiss, I laid my hand on his finely sculptured chest and slowly moved my hand up and around his neck and intertwined my fingers into his hair pushing his lips firmly into mine. He pulled away and stared into my eyes and shook his head.

"Baby, I told you we can't do this, especially in front of your dad," he said firmly.

I pushed him away and stood up and walked away from him, I sat down alone in front of the fire. I loved him and I was tired of being pushed away from him, I was so sexually frustrated, and he wouldn't give me even a kiss for fear my dad would tear him up. I had enough, tired of fighting with him about this; I need time to myself to think.

Seth walked up behind me and stooped down, he brushed my hair over my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry baby," he said.

I turned and looked at him, and if looks could kill he would have been dead.

"Leave me alone," I said barely above a whisper.

He sat next to me and stared at me, with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry baby," he said again, I looked at him once again.

"I said leave me alone, go away I don't want to talk to you right now," I screamed. He stared at me and slowly got up and walked away.

"I sat there as tears flowed down my face; mom walked up to me and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she stroked my hair. I looked at her as she wiped my tears away." You and Seth fighting?" she asked.

"Mom, how old was you and dad when you guy…um…you know?" I asked her, feeling a little embarrassed asking her such a looked surprised by my question. She stood up and put out her hand, I took it and she walked me away from listening ears. She stopped and turned to me.

"Is Seth trying to make you do something you're not ready for honey?" she asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Oh good," she said, breathing a lot easier now.

"It's not Seth, it's me, he keeps telling me I'm too young, I'm seventeen now mom, I'm not too young… am I?" I asked.

She looked at me with her mouth hanging open, when she came to her senses; she shook her head and smiled at me.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you are too young, that's something two people share together, and if one's not ready then you must respect his decision, getting mad at him just pushes him away, she said.

"I didn't mean to push him away, I just wanted to share that with him," I told her.

"Honey, you have all the time in the world to share that with him, but just for now, enjoy each others company, okay?" she said.

I thought about what she said, and sighed. She was right I was trying to force him into doing something he was ready to share with me right now, and in doing so I had chased him off. I looked at her.

"Your right mom, I'm sorry," I told her.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," she said.

I smiled and took off running to find Seth, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him, I walked over to dad.

"Dad have you seen Seth?" I asked him, he turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay princess?" he asked.

"Yes dad I'm fine, I got mad at Seth for something and I need to apologize to him, but I can't find him," I told him. He looked at me for a minute then looked around, then looked towards Sam's house.

"Um…I think I seen him walking towards Sam's house," he said, as he turned to finish his talk with Sam.

I looked up at Sam's but didn't see him, and thought maybe he went inside. I began to walk that way I hadn't gotten to far, but I was far enough away where they couldn't see or hear me, it was dark and I could barely see anything but the lights coming from Sam's windows, when I heard something in the trees just beyond the woods, I stopped and listened.

"Seth… is that you?" I said softly, I waited, but there was no answer.

"Seth," I said again a little louder, but still nothing.

Then I heard it again, my heart started to beat faster, there was something in the woods and I didn't know what it was and after the talk we had with dad and mom about vampires, I was becoming a little scared, why did I chase Seth off, I thought to myself…"your so stupid Ashley," talking to myself. I began to back away from the woods, when a form started to appear; he walked out of the woods. He was pale, his appearance was of hard white stone, his eyes were red, and he had an evil smile as he approached me.


	29. PART 3 CHAPTER 6 PTY2 OUT BIRTHDAY ON TH

POWER OF THE WOLF

"LEMON ALERT"…

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix isThis is part three of the Power of the Wolf. The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER SIX

PART TWO

OUR BIRTHDAY ON THE BEACH

ASHLEY'S P.O.V.

* * *

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," he hissed. I screamed and put my hands up in front of me, the next thing I knew he was fling backwards into the woods.

"Mom," I screamed as the vampire charged for me again. I was so afraid I froze. He ran towards me but instead of getting close to me he bounced off something invisible that stood in front of me, he fell backwards, I remembered what mom has told me about her powers, about the invisible shield that protected her, and as long as the shield was up nothing could get through it, and about how she put up her hand and with a flick of her wrist, she could throw vampires through the air. I decided to try the vampire ran toward me again I put up my hand and flicked my wrist and sure enough the vampire was air born, it smashed into a tree shattering it, and as soon as that happened Seth ran past me and phased in mid air and impacted with the vampire shredding him to pieces.

* * *

LYNN'S P.O.V.

* * *

After Ashley left, I pulled myself together, my not so little girl wanted to have sex with Seth, I shook my head, and giggled a little …that girl, I said to myself. Ashley has never been shy about talking to someone or expressing whatever was on her mind, I guess I shouldn't be shocked, but when she said she was upset because Seth would have sex with her…that kind of blew my mind, she sure is her daddy's little girl, I chuckled to myself. I walked back to Jake and stood beside him.

He looked over at me and smiled putting his arm around my shoulder, when he seen my expression that I didn't know I still had on my face, he wrinkled his brow.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked.

I chuckled."I think we may have a problem," I told him.

"What kind of problem?" he asked, with a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now, it's not that important, I'll talk to you later on tonight," I told him.

"You sure, we can go some where and talk if you want to," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure, don't worry about it, I'll tell you later," I told him.

"Okay honey," he said, and I know more got that out when Jake grabbed his head, I looked over at the pack, and they all mimicked him.

But they were all looking at me; they were trying to figure out how I sent them the warning signal. Then it dawned on me. I looked at Jake, my eyes got bigger than saucers I looked around and B.J. was still there, I looked back at Jake.

"Jake! It's Ashley," I screamed…I took off running as the pack phased and took off, passing me up, when I seen her, she was standing on the path staring into the woods. I walked up to her, I put out my hand to see if she had her shield up, I walked until I felt it, then I stopped.

The pack were in the woods with Seth. Jake was walking towards our daughter."Jake, stop," I told him, "she has her shield up," I continued.

He stopped and stood there looking at her.

"Ashley, honey, are you alright?" I asked her, she turned her head towards me, and said nothing, she looked scared.

"Ashley, honey, you have your shield up, we can't get to you while it's still up baby, you have to calm down and just relax to release it," I told her.

"Mom," she said, with tears running down her face.

"Baby, I can't get to you until you drop you shield," I told her again.

I still had my hand up feeling the shield and it was still up.I watched as she relaxed, and I felt the shield drop, I ran to her and took her in my arms as she cried.

"It's okay baby, I'm here, as I cried right along with her.

I heard Jake tell the pack to check for any others, then he walked up to us and put his arms around us both.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jake asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"She's going to be just fine," I released my hold on her, and put my finger on her chin and brought it up to look at me.

"You got your powers baby girl, I'm so proud of you, you really did good," I told her. She smiled at me. I wiped away her tears.

"I remembered what you said mom, about putting your hand out and flicking your wrist and it worked," she said. I giggled through my tears.

"Seth appeared and phased and killed him," she said, proudly. Seth walked up to her and stood next to Jake.

"Good job Seth," Jake told him, smiling at him.

"Thanks man, is she okay?" he asked Jake.

"I'm standing right here Seth, you could just ask me," Ashley said sarcastically.

Seth walked up to her and hugged her."Are you okay baby?" he asked her, as Jake and I burst out laughing.

Ashley explained to all of us what happened from start to finish, clearly excited about getting her powers, Seth watched on smiling from ear to ear, as Ashley told how brave he was attacking the vampire and killing it.

We walked back to the bonfire, as a curious B.J. wanted to know what was going on, after Ashley repeated to him the story of what happened and B.J. sitting there with his mouth hung open. The party continued.

* * *

ASHLEY'S P.O.V.

* * *

Seth and I sat back on the blanket, I looked over at him.

"Seth, I am so sorry about the way I treated you earlier, I had no right pushing you into doing something you clearly are not ready for, I hope you'll forgive me for acting so childish, I love you, and I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready," I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I got something for you," he said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I opened it to find a necklace and a bracelet; I looked up at him with a smile.

Is that a wolf?" I asked him pulling the necklace out of the box. Seth grabbed it and strung it around my neck.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, it was a sandy brown colored wolf and it was on both the necklace and the bracelet.

He grabbed the bracelet and put in on my wrist.

"You're dad carved the wolves, and Sam made the leather band for you're bracelet, he told me.

"It's beautiful Seth thank you," I told him, as he smiled, glad I loved his present.

I gave him a soft kiss and pulled away, knowing he would any way and I didn't want to fight any more tonight.

He jumped up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him.

"Come with me baby," he led me down the beach until we were out of site and ear shot of the pack. He stopped and turned me around to look at him.

"Baby, I love you more than life it self, I always have, you don't know what it was like. I imprinted on you at birth Ashley, I have waited on you to become the beautiful woman you are today, with your dad breathing down my neck for the last seventeen years, don't ever think I don't love you or want you, I want you so bad, sometimes I think I will explode. I am nothing without you, I dream about touching you, making love to you, but at the same time…I want it to be worth the wait, I want it to be the most special time in your life as well as mine, the day we are finally together will be earth shattering. There are other things we can do without making love and now that you're seventeen, I think we can try those things, I mean if you would like," he said.

I smiled at him as he reached down and kissed me passionately, I moaned in his mouth. He pulled away from me and looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was around or could see us.

There was a rock formation that sat on the beach close to the water, he pulled me to it and leaned me against the rock and pressed his self against me, I could feel his arousal.

He brought his lips to mine once again, he wrapped his arms around my waist as our kiss became fiery, he ran his hand under my shirt against my stomach and rubbed softly while moving up slowly until his hand rested on my breast, he messaged them tenderly, I arched my back against his hand. "Seth," I moaned. I moved one of my hands to his stiff muscle that bulged in his pants as my hand rubbed his muscle through his shorts, he gowned with pleasure. His lips traveled to my neck as he left soft kisses along my skin, he pulled my shirt up and moved my bra up and over my breast as his lips sucked on my hardened nipples, my breathing picked up and my other hand reached into his hair and grabbed hold and pressed his face hard against my breast. His lips returned to mine as his hand traveled further down softly stroking my thigh, he pushed my skirt up as his hand finally found its destination, and he lightly rubbed my mound through my now dampened panties."Your so wet for me baby," he whispered, as he pulled my panties to the side and placed one of his fingers against my jumbled nerve and slowly moved his finger in a circle, I cried out in pleasure. He pressed his lips firm against mine to muffle my pleasurable sounds. He inserted two of his fingers between my fold and slowly pushed them inside of me, I moaned, "Seth," as my legs became weak, he held me in his strong arms so I wouldn't fall as he continued pleasuring me."Feels good doesn't it baby," he whispered in a sexy deep voice, I couldn't answer, but shook my head in agreement, I heard him chuckle, proud of himself for making me feel this good, he placed his thumb against my jumbled nerve as he pushed in and out of me with his fingers, I began to moan as my muscles in my stomach began to tighten. He knew I was close.

"Cum for me baby," he whispered as his lips once again press against mine. He picked up speed, as he sent me over the edge, my muscles contracted and squeezed around his fingers as I screamed into his lips. He pressed harder against my lips to muffle the sound. Still pressed against me and still holding me so I didn't fall, he released me from our kiss and he whispered into my ear, "That's my girl." After I came down from my high, he pulled out his fingers and sucked them clean."You taste so sweet baby," he said, as he gave me one last kiss, I could taste myself on his lips.

"I love you Ashley," he said, before pulling away from me.

"I love you too Seth."

"We better get back before someone comes looking for us," he said smiling with a proud look on his face.

"But what about you Seth?" I asked him, worried because he gave me such great pleasure leaving him with nothing.

"Another time baby, we have all the time in the world. Happy birthday love," he said, as he walked me back to the party.


	30. Part 3 Chapter 7 JUNIOR WOLF

POWER OF THE WOLF

"LEMON ALERT"

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix isThis is part three of the Power of the Wolf.

The prophecy continues

.CHAPTER SEVEN

JUNIOR WOLF

* * *

B.J. P.O.V.

* * *

The pack phased and took off toward the woods, I yelled at dad.

"Where's everyone going?" I asked. Wishing I had my powers or could phase, to join in on whatever was going on."You and Hayden stay here, will be back," Dad ordered as he took off with mom and the pack.

As I looked around I noticed the other imprints were sitting looking down at the ground, I could see the worry on their faces, I looked at Hayden and she smiled at me, as I smiled back.

But I started thinking about when I start to phase, will Hayden be that worried about me? I didn't like the fact that she would be worried, and began to think that this wolf thing was probably not a good thing, sure we get to run through the woods at top speed, read each others minds and rip a few leaches to pieces and that sounded pretty good to me, but do I really want to put Hayden through such pain. I dropped my eyes to the ground and sighed.

There's not much I could do about it, I was defiantly going to be a wolf some day. There was no way around it. I looked back at the imprints and then to Hayden. Damn this is going to suck.

I kept looking toward the woods, looking for the pack to come back; the more I waited the worse I began to worry.

"Where are they?" I said, not meaning to say it out loud.

Hayden looked at me.

"Oh, their probably fighting some vampire," she said nonchalantly. I looked over at her and she wasn't worried at all, I guess that won't be a problem with us then, her own dad was out there fighting and it didn't seem to phase her in the least, I guess she was just used to it, or she just never sat down and thought about what Paul did for a living, didn't she realize that Paul could die if one of those leaches bit him? I shook my head and put it down to her being young and just never thought about it.

I heard them coming back, and I noticed Ashley was with them."What the hell?" I said more to myself, than to them.

Dad looked at me and smiled, "your sister and Seth just took out a bloodsucker," he said all proud.

"What?…what do you mean my sister and Seth?" I asked a little surprised. I looked at Ashley who was smiling down at me; she began to explain what had happened, as I sat there with my mouth hanging open in disbelief…

"You got your powers? But I'm older than you, shouldn't I get them first?" I asked a little jealous. I can't believe my little sister has her powers already, I can't believe this, and she's even got her first kill…"damn!

"It doesn't go by age son," my mom said, I looked over at her and just shook my head. Then it dawned on me she could have been killed and I felt bad being jealous when her life could have been in danger and she was probably scared as well. When she finished the story, I looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she smiled and told me she was fine that Seth was with her, knowing perfectly well that Seth was in more danger than her, she had her shield, and Seth had to literally fight the leach.

"Well congratulations, you got your powers…wow," I told her, as she walked away with Seth with a proud look on her face.

I looked over at Hayden and she was smiling at me, she was so beautiful, I reached down and kissed her softly, and moved down her neck leaving soft kisses. I whispered in her ear."Let's go for a walk," I whispered.

I jumped up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up as we started walking to the edge of the water and stood for a few minutes…I could feel Paul's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"I thought we were going for a walk?" Hayden said. I shushed her, and stood there a couple of more minutes, then lead her down the sand, I had seen Seth and Ashley going down the beach so I chose to walk the other way. When we got out of hear shot of the wolves she wanted to know what all that was about. I told her that her dad was watching us and I wanted to make sure he was paying attention to something else before we started our walk.

There was a cave entrance at the end of the beach, it was dark and if anyone did come looking for us there was no way they could see us. I led Hayden to the entrance but not into it, I laid her down in the sand and joined her, as I kissed her passionately. We had been messing around for a couple of years but we had never made love yet, each time we were together like this it became harder and harder not to take her, especially since she wanted me as bad as I wanted her, but I didn't want to take any chances in her becoming pregnant, not only would her dad kill me but so would my dad, hell even mom would kill me, so we sustained to no more than touching one another.

Our kiss became fiery; I placed my hand on her stomach, and slowly moved up to her breast as she moaned."You're not wearing a bra," I told her chuckling, as she giggled. I rolled her nipple between my thumb and fore finger as she arched her back into me. I moved my hand down to the waist of her shorts and slipped my hand down to her fold and rubbed it lightly, she moaned my name."Touch me baby," I told her as her tiny hand slid down into my jean shorts, and touched my manhood, I growled at her touch, I slide two fingers inside her using the palm of my hand to message her jumbled nerve, she moaned again as she pumped my manhood and I stroked in and out of her wet hot sex.

"Your so wet baby," I told her, picking up a little speed.

"Oh, B.J. only for you baby," as her hips began to move in rhythm with my fingers.

"That feels so good baby, don't stop," I told her as she began to slow down from stroking my manhood with the pleasure I was giving her. She picked up speed again, stroking me, as my hips began to move with hers, I closed my eyes and imagined, my manhood inside of her and was getting close to our release. I growled and crashed my lips to hers as we both released at the same time, I moaned into her lips as she screamed my name into mine. When we came down from our high, I kissed her once again.

"Oh god baby, I need to make love to you," I told her trying to unfasten her shorts to pull them off.

"Not here B.J. please," she said fastening her short again, I rolled over on my back, trying to catch my breath, "I'm sorry," she said with a pout, I looked over at her and smiled, and pulled over on my chest.

"I know baby, I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that situation, especially with your dad down the beach," I told her.

"B.J. I want you just as bad…I'll tell you what, can you sneak out after everyone goes to sleep tonight and meet me at my bedroom window?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her again, as I jumped up and pulled her to me brushing the sand off me and her.

"Hayden, I can't make love to you in your dad's house, he will be able to smell me the minute I enter your house," I told her.

"I know that B.J. I was thinking more of you and me going into the woods behind my house," she told me, I grinned at her.

"You would be willing to make love on the floor of the woods?" I asked her.

"I'll bring a blanket, what difference does it make, if we do it on a bed or a blanket in the woods?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute, I shook my head."None, I guess I just wanted it to be special our first time," I told her.

"It will be special…because it's you and me, sharing our love for one another," she said. I kissed her again knowing she was right.

"We headed back to the party, when I noticed I had a wet spot on the front of my shorts.

"Shit," I said out loud.

"What?" Hayden said. I pointed to the front of my jean shorts, she laughed, "How are you going to cover that up, they'll know what we've been up to if they see that," she said.

I smiled as I got an idea.

As we got closer to the fire I picked Hayden and ran to the water so everyone would see as I ran into the water and acted like I was going to pitch her into the water, I was waste deep and swung her around as she screamed and I laughed and carried her out of the water and set her on her feet.

"Very funny B.J.," she said, knowing why I did it, as we got half way to the fire, dad met us.

"Oh to be young again…but not stupid," he said, giving me the evil eye. I laughed as Hayden's cheeks turned pink. Hayden and I sat on the blanket once again, I looked up to see Paul's eyes once again on me, I put my arm around Hayden and stared into the fire, trying to ignore his stares.

"I listened as everyone was quiet and in there beds, I heard Seth come in through Ashley's window, but didn't say anything, I knew he was sneaking in at night, as I'm sure dad did too, but dad and I both knew Seth would never touch Ashley, especially in the house of the Alpha and his son, they were imprints and couldn't stand to stay away from one another, just like me and Hayden couldn't stay away from one another.

When everyone was asleep, I slipped out and made my way to Hayden's, thank god her bedroom was on the ground floor, I was starting not to feel so good, and didn't feel like climbing, I knocked on her window lightly as her window opened and she handed me a blanket and slipped out her own window, I led her to the woods and spread the blanket out on the floor of the woods and laid down next to her.

"You're sure you want to do this?" I asked her as she reached up and kissed my lips. I guess so I thought to myself as Hayden reached down and unfastened my jean shorts.

After removing our clothes, I positioned myself over her as the tip of my manhood entered her, she moaned, I slowly pushed into to her till I came to the thin skin that made her a virgin, I looked at her as she shook her head, I pushed into her fast as my manhood buried into her, she let out a little scream as I buried my head into her hair and groaned, I stayed there for a second until I could control myself, I didn't want to end this before we got started.

"Are you alright?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

She shook her head and told me to continue, I begin moving slowly as the friction between us became unbearable, the pleasure that coursed through me was amazing, I was lost in her, we molded together, like two pieces of the same puzzle, we just fit, I knew we wouldn't last long, it was both of our first time, and the feeling was just to much, we moaned and groaned together as we picked up speed, we couldn't help but push to our release. The faster we got the closer we became, I heard Hayden scream as her muscled clinched around my manhood and I felt her warm juices flow over my hardened muscle, which set me off and I screamed her name. After we came down from out high I rolled on my back and took her with me and laid her on my chest.

I love you Hayden."

"I love you to B.J. so much." She said as I kissed her once were trying to catch or breath; I kissed her softly and looked into her eyes.

"Wow…that was amazing I told her, she agreed with a giggle, "we have to do this more often," I told her she agreed again and we both laughed together.

We dressed and I led her back to her room and helped her into her window and handed her the blanket.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, looking a little worried.

"I'm fine now," I told her with a smile and a wink.

"You're so hot," she said.

"You better believe it baby," I told her kidding around with her.

"No silly, you're skin, it's so hot to the touch," she said with a nervous giggle.

"I fine baby, just a little headache," I told her.

"Get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow." I started to walk away.

"B.J. I'm worried," she said stopping me from leaving; I swung around and looked at her.

"What about now! We had a wonderful time and you're ruining it," I told her with a little less patience than I should have.

"Never mind," she said lowering her head and pouting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, what are you worried about?" I asked her.

"Never mind B.J. go home I'll talk to you tomorrow," she told me, I sighed, and began to shake, she was pissing me off, but I didn't understand why, she really didn't do anything for me to be that mad at her, the shaking got worse.

I heard Hayden again."B.J. go home, go to Jacob, hurry," she told me upset and clearly worried about me, then it hit me, shit I was getting ready to phase, I remember dad telling me about the signs, Hayden had seen them and I clearly had them, short tempered, shaking and my skin was hot to the touch, I turned and ran to the house.


	31. PART 3 Chapter 8 TRAINNING

POWER OF THE WOLF

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix is

This is part three of the Power of the Wolf.

The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER EIGHT

TRAINNING

* * *

I ran to the house and to my parent's room, I knocked as dad opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He looked at me with a wrinkled brow.

"What is it son? Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I said still shaking, as dad turned on the light.

"What's wrong?" mom asked.

"Oh god!" dad said, "Come with me son," he said as he grabbed my arm and led me out the back door.

"Is it time?" mom, asked, as I turned to see mom with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll be fine mom, really," I told her trying not to worry her any more than she already was.

"I know you will be son, you do exactly as your father say's, okay?" she said. I shook my head as dad grabbed my arm once again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Dad told mom," as he led me to the woods, "Son, I know you haven't ever seen me phase, but I have to right now, there are two wolves patrolling right now, and I have to call them to help me with your transformation, Okay? Don't be frightened, it's still me" he asked, as I shook my head understanding.

I stood there shaking I felt like I was coming apart at the seams my blood was boiling.

"Oh God!" I screamed as I heard my dad howl, I looked over at him and instead of seeing my dad, there stood a huge rustic color wolf, he was as big as a horse, I knew it had to be dad, but I hadn't realized just how big they were. Then he phased back to human and slipped on his shorts.  
"It's okay, son, I'm right here," he said.

"Dad," I screamed, I looked over at him and he had tears streaming down his face.

"You're going to be okay son," he said again, he continued to tell me that it was dangerous for anyone to stand close to me until I phased, if someone was to near me I could kill them from the impact of the transformation. I stepped back away from dad, I was afraid I would hurt him.

"You're fine where you are son, you don't have to move any further," he told me. I looked behind my dad as two more giant wolves approach and stood next to dad.

"Paul, Embry, he's phasing," dad cried. Paul phased to human form and slipped on his shorts and patted dad on his back.

"God! Dad I feel like I'm being torn apart," I screamed, shaking so bad I knew I had to be nothing but a blur to those watching. Dad began to sob; Paul put his arm around dad's shoulders and held on to him for support.

I screamed once more as I felt like my skin was being torn from my body, then the ground felt funny, almost like it was a padded floor, and looking through my eyes was almost like I had a part of red tinted sun glasses on. I looked over at Embry who was laughing, I shook my head, then looking over at dad and Paul as they phase back to wolf form once again.

_"He looks like you Jake, only darker,"_ Paul said chuckling. I looked at them.

_"How can I hear what there saying?"_ I thought to myself confused.

_It's okay son, we communicate through our minds, I can hear everything you think," _Dad told me.

_"Now we have to figure out how to trigger you back to human form."_

_"Trigger? What does that mean?"_ I asked confused.

"_Usually, what caused you to phase in the first place,"_ dad said.

"_Hayden pissed me off,"_ I thought without thinking they could hear my thoughts.

_"Hayden?"_ Paul said, growling at me.

_Oh, um…we were talking on our cell phone's, she kept asking if I was okay, she said I felt to warm earlier on the beach, she went on and on with it, and it kind of pissed me off,"_ I told him, hoping he would believe me, I had realized I would have to learn to control my thinking or Paul would kill me before I had a chance to marry her.

_"Um hum,"_ Paul said, still looking at me.

"_You know how short tempered we are right before we phase for the first time Paul, he can apologize later," _Dad told him.

"_Yeah, you're right," _Paul agreed, clearly not sure if he should trust me or not.

"_Okay son, think about Hayden,"_ dad said.

"_Hu? Why?"_ I said, and I could have swore, I seen dad smile in his wolf form.

_"Okay, think about apologizing to Hayden, for being a dick to her_ _then_," dad said with a chuckle.

_"I am so sorry Hayden, I love you and I can't wait to see you again tomorrow," _I thought to myself and I phased back to human.

Thank god, I thought to myself. That was close.

"You guys are huge," I told them as they phased back to human form."So are you," they told me, laughing.

"I can't wait to see Hayden and tell her everything," I said, proud that I was one of the pack now.

"You can't see Hayden," Paul said, flat out.

"What? What do you mean I can't see Hayden?" I asked him getting pissed off.

"Your still to dangerous to be around her," he continued. I looked at dad then back at Paul, afraid he was going to keep me away from my imprint.

"I would never harm her, I love her," I told him, as I began to shake again, with anger.

"Paul wait," dad said then turned to me, " look son, your body is still going through changes, one of those changes is your temperament, the littlest things can set you off, we have a cabin in the woods, the pack will take turns staying with you, too train you how to control your wolf, until you are ready to be around people again, it won't take long I promise, usually no longer than a week," dad told me.

"Dad, I can't stay away from Hayden for that long," I pleaded with him.

"Look son, if I could stay away from your mother for a year, you can stay away from Hayden for a week," dad told me.

But dad," I said, on deaf ears.

I sighed, thinking I will have to push myself, because there was no way I was staying away from my imprint for no week.

"Thanks for you help guys," dad told Paul and Embry, as they left, "Come on son," dad told me as he led me to the cabin. He stayed with me only leaving me for a couple of hours leaving Embry with me, while ran home to talk to mom to let her know we were alright. When he came back he showed me some things like the ankle bag that they tie around the ankle to keep there shorts in when they phase, and he showed me how it gets easier to phase after a few times doing it.

"Then I smelled it, it burnt my nose and made my eyes water, a sweat sickly smell.

"What the hell is that?" I asked dad, wondering what could smell that bad. Dad sniffed the air, then looked at me.

"Vampire, hunt it down and kill it," he told me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" I asked him surprised, he even suggested it.

"You heard me, use you teeth it will come naturally to you," he said.

"Dad…I don't know if I can kill," is all I got out, before dad began.

"B.J. if you don't kill that leach, he could kill Hayden, or anyone on the reservation, do you want that? This is what you were created for," he said, I sighed. Hayden, I thought, shit, I phased and took off towards the smell, I spotted him, I growled and jumped towards him, my teeth grabbed him at his neck, and with a jerk of my head, his head came off and the bloodsucker fell to the ground. I phased back and started a fire and threw the pieces on the fire as the fire shot to the sky. The blue flame flickered and burnt the leach to its end.

"Good job son," dad said as he patted me on the back while he grinned from ear to ear.

I was only there a week. I was amazed how mature I felt after the transformation. Dad and I came home as we walked into the house mom yelled happy to see me. She jumped into my arms. I smiled at her as I swung her around in a circle and dropped her on her feet.

"My goodness, you've grown two feet," she said as I smiled at her and I heard dad laugh.

"Now Lynn, I told you that would happen, and don't I get a welcome home," dad said laughing.

"Of course you do," mom said as she walked to dad and gave him a kiss and hug.

"Where is Ashley?" I asked, looking over at mom.

"She's with Seth somewhere," she said. I rolled my eyes.

I spent most of my time with dad after the transformation, and my spare time with Hayden. I was a wolf now, I had patrols and meeting to attend to, plus dad was training me to be Alpha some day as well as the Chief of the tribe.

I had to spend a lot of time with him to learn the ends and outs of everything. He even told me the story of Bella and the Cullens. I felt so bad for him, my god to love someone that much, only to watch her leave you and become one of them, it broke my heart, I love my dad and if he hurts, I hurt, I could tell he still loved her, not that he didn't love mom, she was his imprint, he would die for her, but your first love…you just never get over that kind of love. Dad could see the hurt in my eyes that I had for him. He assured me, it was long over, and although he would never forget her, He was very happy with mom and loved her more than anything or anyone. I smiled at him, as he smiled back. And we left it at that.


	32. PART 3 CHAPTER 9 KIDS WILL BE KIDS

POWER OF THE WOLF

Not all the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and although it revolves in the world that she dreamed up this story is one of my making.

This is a story of love and death and the main ingredient that is thrown into the mix isThis is part three of the Power of the Wolf.

The prophecy continues.

CHAPTER NINE

PART THREE

KIDS WILL BE KIDS

* * *

I spent most of my time with dad after the transformation, and my spare time with Hayden. I was a wolf now, I had patrols and meeting to attend to, plus dad was training me to be Alpha some day as well as the Chief of the tribe.

I had to spend a lot of time with him to learn the ends and outs of everything. He even told me the story of Bella and the Cullens. I felt so bad for him, my god to love someone that much, only to watch her leave you and become one of them, it broke my heart, I love my dad and if he hurts, I hurt, I could tell he still loved her, not that he didn't love mom, she was his imprint, he would die for her, but your first love…you just never get over that kind of love. Dad could see the hurt in my eyes that I had for him. He assured me, it was long over, and although he would never forget her, He was very happy with mom and loved her more than anything or anyone. I smiled at him, as he smiled back. And we left it at that.

I watched as dad walked to mom and gave her a hug and a longer than I need to see kiss, but when I thought back to the story he told me about Bella and himself I realized what he had told me was true, he really did love mom and what he had with Bella was truly finished, of course it would have been wouldn't it, considering she was a vampire now and married to the leach she wanted more than my father. I sighed, thinking to myself, how any human woman or man could want anything to do with a leach, it was beyond me.

It had been a few day since I had seen Hayden, I had been working with dad at the shop as he taught me more about working on engines, I already knew a lot about them considering dad had been training me since I was able to walk, about cars and such. I was also working with the pack learning maneuvers on how to attach and how to get out of the way of on coming attacks from vampires.

It had been a long day and I was on my way home to clean up and go see my girl. I had missed her and I know she missed me as well. I talked to her on the phone last night and she was almost in tears because we hadn't spent much time together and she was beginning to think I had someone else in my life, I tried to convince her that I loved her and there was no other and that she knew I had responsibilities. I promised that I was all hers for the whole evening tomorrow night. She seemed pacified with that and I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer.

As I walked up to the Meraz house, I became excited to see the woman I loved, knowing in a short time she would be my wife and that was mainly on my mind as dad kept reminding me of during training.

"FLASHBACK"

"B.J. _keep your mind on what your doing, if you do that during an attack you surely will be killed," _dad told me after I back into him on mistake, during training.

"_I'm trying dad," _I told him frustrated.

_"Son I know you miss Hayden, but there is a time and a place for everything and everyone, you must keep learning to separate yourself from home or even problems you might have at the time, but when your in battle nothing else matters but who your fighting, they will take advantage and use it against you, you could die. So please train yourself to be aware of your surrounding,"_ dad told me.

_"Yes sir,"_ I told him more proudly.

**"**_Good lets try this again,"_ dad said as we continued with my training.

"END OF FLASHBACK"

I walked to the door and knock, excited about seeing Hayden, the door opened and there stood the most beautiful woman of my dreams smiling at me, as I smiled back and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me into a enormous hug and passionate kiss.

I heard someone clear their throat as I ended our kiss and looked over to find her dad Paul glaring at me and if looks could kill I would have been dead.

"Umm…Sorry sir, it's been awhile since we've seen each other," I told him, I looked down at Hayden who was blushing and giggling at the same time. I mouthed "Sorry" to her and looked back to Paul who answered.

"Uhhu, don't stay out to late Hayden…remember what we talked about," Paul told her as he looked back to me and huffed as he walked into the living room. I looked at Hayden and smiled.

"You ready baby?" I asked her, leading her out of the house before she even answered me.

I walked her to the truck and opened the door for her and helped her into the truck, then shut it and ran to my side and climbed in, I looked up at the house to see someone hiding behind the curtain staring at us, so I guess another kiss was out of the question at least till we get away from the house.

"What was it that you and your dad had a talk about?" I asked her wondering if it was about her and my relationship, knowing that it was from the way Paul was looking at me.

"Hu?" she asked, not knowing what I was referring too.

"Your dad… he said remember our talk," I told her reminding of what Paul had said, while we stood at the door. She looked at me then I could see it dawned on her what I was talking about as she giggled.

"Oh that, he just said, for me to Becareful, although we would be married in a few weeks that it didn't mean that you could take advantage of me," she said, as her cheeks turned a little pink remembering their conversation. "It was so embarrassing B.J. I can't believe dad would talk to me about having sex with you, it was horrible, I can't wait till were married and he won't be able to talk to me about such things," she told me.

I laughed, remembering how mom would try to talk to me about such things only to be to shy to continue and get dad to do it for her.

I shook my head and pulled up in the parking lot of the beach and turned off the truck and turned to Hayden.

"Why are we here?" she asked looking around and seeing no one but us in the parking lot.

"I haven't got a chance to say hello to you properly," I told her leaning over and pulling her next to me as close as I could get her. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. When our kiss ended, I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine.

"I missed you honey," I told her seductively.

"I missed you too B.J." she told me trying to catch her breath.

"You look beautiful tonight love, especially in that skirt," I told her wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"B.J. your so bad," she said giggling. She crawled on my lap and straddled me and leaned in to kiss me and at the same time ran her hand down my chest and didn't stop until she reached the bulge in my pants as I moaned.

"I missed you B.J. she said leaning her forehead against mine.

"Are you trying to seduce me young lady?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. I reached under her skirt and lightly ran my hand along her fold over her panties, as she moaned."B.J. I want you so bad," she whispered, kissing me once again and I became harder than I was before, even it that was possible.

I moved the seat back a little to give her more room as she unfastened my pants and unzipped them. She slid her hand down into my pants and lightly rubbed across the top of me which caused me to moan wants again and almost came from just her touch." I moved her panties to the side and ran my finger alone her fold as she hissed with pleasure, she was so wet for me, she instantly covered my finger with her juices as I slid my finger into her and slowly pumped them in and out a few times, she moaned once again as I did as she wrapped her hand around my manhood and did the same thing."Fuck," I moaned, knowing I couldn't take it any longer, I pulled my fingers out of her as she whined and grabbed my pants and pulled them down enough to free myself, my manhood stood at attention with its freedom as I moved her panties to the side and inserted myself into her fast and deep, I growled with pleasure as she screamed my name. I grabbed her hips and help her push herself on me as I pounded in and out of her.

"Damn baby you feel so good," I told her as we continued our ministration, I could tell she was getting close, her muscle clamped around me, and she began to scream my name as her warm juices flowed over me, I sped up pounding even harder and deeper as I too released my juices and filled her with my hot passion, I laid my head on her chest as she laid her head on mine our breathing was erratic, coming down from our high, I looked up at her and kissed her with all the love I had for her.

"I love you baby," I told her.

"I love you too B.J." she said with a smile.

* * *

ASHLEY'S P.O.V.

I was sitting in the living room waiting on Seth to get there when dad came through the door.

"Hi dad," I said.

"Hi baby girl, where's you're mom?" he asked walking passed me."In the kitchen," I told him as I pointed to where she was.

"Hey Lynn guess what," he said before even getting to where she was.

"What?" she yelled from the other room.

"Sam and Emily are pregnant," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Big deal," I said out loud without meaning too.

"That's great news Jacob," mom said as she met him half way from the kitchen and the living room. Dad looked at me. Mom looked at dad and seen him looking at me.

"What's wrong?" mom asked looking back at dad.

"Ashley…Yes it is a big deal, do you even know how long they have been trying to have a child? Twenty years, and I for one am happy for them, you might not think it's a big deal, but when you want something for so long and can't seem to have it, it becomes a big deal when you finally are able to have it," dad said scolding me for my insolents. I bowed my head ashamed of what I said, I knew they had been trying to have a baby for along time, I was just upset because Seth hadn't gotten here yet and it felt like it was taking him forever to get here.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just upset because Seth hasn't gotten her yet, his an hour late," I told him.

"Did you think that maybe he might have a good reason as well for not being here young lady?" dad asked me. I looked at him thinking what is this pick on Ashley day or something.

"He could have called if there was a good reason," I told dad.

"I don't think there's a phone deep in the woods and when you're a wolf you have no fingers to dial a phone," he told me, a little agitated. I swallowed hard and looked at my dad remorseful, "We picked a scent of a vampire and was chasing it down, that's where I just came from, and if you would give him a few minutes he will probably be calling," he said and just as he finished the phone rang, dad looked at the phone and then to me with his eye brows lifted up at me and pointed to the phone. I jumped up to answer it as I heard my dad tell mom that she needed to talk to her about me about my insolents, kissed her and went to their room. I seen mom sit on the sofa and was waiting for me…damn I'm in for it now, I thought to myself.

"Hello."

"_Hey baby, sorry I'm late, but we caught scent of a bloodsucker,"_ is all he got out.

"I know dad told me," I told him with sadness in my voice.

"_Are you alright honey,"_ he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine, take your time Seth, I'll be here when you get here," I told him.

"_You're the best baby, love you,"_ he said lovingly.

"I love you too, see you soon, bye," I said hanging up the phone, feeling bad about what I had said, I should have known he had a good reason for being late, I never knew how to control my mouth, it always got me in trouble, I looked at my mom who was watching me from the sofa, I walked over to her and sat down next to her to get what was coming to a long lecture from mom and a few tears from me being stupid and running my mouth mom kissed me on my forehead and went to find dad.

There was a knock at the door and I knew it was Seth."I'm leaving," I yelled into the other room and dad walked into the room.

"Ten o'clock Ashley, it's a school night," dad said.

"Oh dad," I complained.

"You could always stay home," he said still a little miffed at me.

"Okay, I'll be here," I told him disappointed."Have a good time, I love you baby girl," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, I love you too," I told him grabbing my sweater and running out the door.


End file.
